


Memórias Tomadas

by EvertonCable



Series: Memory Falls AU [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Memory Falls AU, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Heart-to-Heart, Memory Erasing Gun (Gravity Falls), Mystery Shack, Stan Pines is a Good Brother
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 39,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22348780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvertonCable/pseuds/EvertonCable
Summary: Stan vem cuidando de Ford já há quatro meses. Quando o verão chega, uma solução em potencial para o problema de memória de Ford surge na forma de um homem chamado Fiddleford
Relationships: Fiddleford H. McGucket & Ford Pines, Ford Pines & Stan Pines
Series: Memory Falls AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520918
Kudos: 17





	1. Vida Diária

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan e Ford cuidam de sua rotina na Cabana do Mistério

Stan odiava o inverno. O inverno era frio, monótono, quieto, chato, solitário e branco. Era sempre uma tristeza quando o outono dava lugar ao inverno. Ao longo dos anos, Stan tinha cada vez menos motivos para gostar do inverno, principalmente quando seu único abrigo para dormir era seu velho carro. Ele tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes foi dormir no banco do motorista pensando que não acordaria no dia seguinte. Quantas vezes ele pensou que aquela seria mesmo sua última noite no mundo. Que a última vez que ele falou com Ford seria realmente a última. Mas o último inverno foi um pouco diferente.

Foi no inverno que Stan conseguiu voltar para Ford. Para o irmão que ele tanto amava, apesar da briga que tiveram da última vez em que se falaram. Doze anos de separação e foi justo no inverno que Stan viu seu sonho se realizar. Ele estava de novo com Ford. Stan odiava o inverno, mas agora não tanto quanto antes.

Se o inverno agora era tolerável, a primavera era só sorrisos. Foi na primavera que Stan e Ford abriram juntos a Cabana do Mistério: a Armadilha pra Turistas que os dois gêmeos administravam na pequena cidade de Gravity Falls, Oregon. O lugar era um sucesso inegável. E as expectativas para a cabana eram ainda maiores com a chegada do verão.

Era uma segunda-feira, 7 de junho de 1982. Depois de um fim de semana de comemoração em virtude do bom desempenho da Cabana do Mistério durante a primavera, Stan e Ford estavam prontos para recomeçar mais uma semana de trabalho duro. Por insistência de Ford, Stan se livrou daquele cabelo longo horrível, adotando um estilo mais parecido com o que ele usava no ensino médio. As coisas estavam tranquilas entre os dois. Eles quase não brigavam mais, e quando brigavam, não durava muito antes de se resolverem de novo. Na verdade, nos últimos quatro meses, eles só tiveram duas brigas pequenas. Stan estava decidido a não brigar mais com Ford, e Ford fazia o possível para manter a paz.

“Então, Ford, como está o Axol?” Stan perguntou, dando alguns ajustes em sua roupa de Senhor Mistério.

“Ele parece bem como sempre” Ford respondeu. “Axolotes não costumam ser muito socializáveis, mas Axol parece gostar de companhia”.

“Bem, é claro que nosso mascote não poderia ser normal, não é mesmo?”

“A propósito, Dan ficou de passar aqui hoje para consertar o telhado do sótão. Ele deve chegar a qualquer momento”.

“Ainda bem. Aquela última chuva transformou uma simples goteira num verdadeiro chuveiro. Nem parecia que tínhamos um teto ali”.

Os dois irmãos gostavam desse tempo antes do trabalho, onde podiam trocar conversas bobas sobre qualquer assunto. Lembrava Stan de quando ele e Ford eram pequenos. Mas o trabalho tinha que começar, então eles foram para seus postos: Stan conduzindo as turnês e Ford cuidando da loja de presentes.

Dan apareceu pouco tempo depois da segunda turnê acabar. Nesses quatro meses desde que Stan chegou a Gravity Falls, Dan se mostrou um vizinho bem prestativo, ajudando com qualquer trabalho manual que os gêmeos precisassem ou não conseguissem resolver sozinhos. Foi ele quem construiu a cabana, em primeiro lugar, então foi ele quem fez as reformas necessárias para o funcionamento da Cabana do Mistério, e era ele quem fazia os eventuais reparos. Ford comentou sobre como os dois podiam contratar Dan como faz-tudo de uma vez.

Como Stan estava livre até que a turnê seguinte começasse, ele levou Dan até o sótão, que ainda tinha água vazando de algumas goteiras invisíveis.

“Eu juro, Dan. Essas goteiras ainda vão acabar com a casa” Stan disse. “Por sorte essa água toda não chegou ao porão, senão teríamos uma piscina aqui”.

“Espera, vocês tem um porão?” Dan perguntou.

“Sim, a entrada é na loja de presentes. Nós cobrimos com uma máquina de venda automática. Ideia minha, a propósito”.

“Mas como vocês conseguiram um porão?”

“Não foi você quem construiu com o resto da casa?”

“Não”.

Esse seria mais um item para se adicionar na longa lista de ‘Coisas que o Ford Não Faz a Menor Ideia de Como Conseguiu’. O porão de Ford era cheio de máquinas e documentos estranhos que nenhum dos dois irmãos entendia para que serviam, então mantê-los protegidos da chuva era importante. A previsão do tempo dizia que iria chover no dia seguinte, então a reforma do telhado era mais urgente que debater o porão.

Pelo menos era isso que Stan queria pensar. Quando Dan saiu para o telhado, Stan se pegou pensando ‘Como Ford conseguiu aquele porão se não foi o Dan quem construiu?’, mas não era como se ele fosse conseguir uma resposta. O melhor a se fazer era enterrar esse pensamento em algum lugar da mente e focar em algo realmente importante. Rapidamente, Stan fez seu caminho até a loja de presentes, onde Ford atendia um último cliente satisfeito com um típico sorriso no rosto e um ‘Obrigado, volte sempre’ ensaiado.

“Como vão as coisas, Seis Dedos?” Stan perguntou se aproximando do irmão.

“Foi um começo mais lento se compararmos com os outros dias, mas ainda tivemos um bom número de visitantes. As próximas semanas vão ser o verdadeiro teste, uma vez que os turistas comecem a aparecer aos montes com toda a propaganda que espalhamos nas estradas próximas”.

“Espero que essa propaganda toda valha a pena, ou vai ser uma grande perda de dinheiro com marketing”.

“Vai dar tudo certo, Stan. Meu receio é que atraiamos a raiva das armadilhas pra turistas vizinhas. Tem certeza que foi uma boa ideia colocar panfletos nos outdoors dos nossos rivais?”

“Ha, o que você acha que a mulher do novelo de lã vai fazer conosco? Uma colcha bordada dizendo o quanto ela nos odeia? Hahaha”.

“Você tem razão. Estamos seguros aqui com todas aquelas invenções que eu tenho. Uma delas deve servir como arma”.

“Agora vamos focar em algo realmente importante”.

“O que?”

“Tente se lembrar, Ford. Vai acontecer na próxima semana”.

Ford pensou em dizer sobre não se lembrar de nada de antes de acordar sozinho na cabana e que era inútil estimular sua memória assim, mas ele pensou melhor e imaginou se não era algo que Stan já lhe havia dito. Ele pôs a mão no queixo e fechou os olhos tentando pensar no que poderia acontecer na semana seguinte, mas nada lhe vinha na cabeça.

“Estou decepcionado com você, Seis Dedos” Stan disse, mas não era sério. “Eu já comentei o que era, achei que você fosse lembrar”.

“Sinto muito, Stanley” Ford respondeu. “Não me lembro de ter marcado nada para semana que vem”.

“Nosso aniversário, Stanford”.

“O quê?”

A surpresa atingiu Ford mais que a vergonha, mas ele ainda queria enfiar a cabeça num buraco como um avestruz. Como ele pôde esquecer que o aniversário dos dois era em uma semana? Ele e Stan passaram uma noite toda vendo álbuns de fotos de, entre outras coisas, aniversários da infância deles. 15 de junho estava a apenas poucos dias de distância.

“Eu esqueci completamente” ele disse. “Me desculpa, Stan. E eu nem posso colocar a culpa no meu problema de memória dessa vez”.

“Tá tudo bem, Ford” Stan disse não disfarçando a empolgação. “Você costumava esquecer que nosso aniversário estava chegando mesmo. Ainda bem que eu sempre tava lá pra te lembrar. Na maior parte das vezes, pelo menos” a última frase foi dita com um pouco menos de entusiasmo.

“Esse vai ser nosso primeiro aniversário juntos depois de todo esse tempo separado, não é? Você deve estar bem empolgado com isso”.

“Pode apostar que estou” e a empolgação voltou com tudo. “Estou pensando em dar uma grande festa na cabana à noite. Cobramos entrada e tudo mais”.

“Uma festa assim é trabalho demais para apenas duas pessoas”.

“Podemos usar aquela sua copiadora e fazer alguns clones de papel de novo”.

“ABSOLUTAMENTE NÃO!”

Quando Stan descobriu que a máquina de xerox de Ford (provavelmente mais uma das suas invenções estranhas) podia copiar seres humanos, é claro que ele fez um exército de Stans para trabalhar na cabana. E claro eu deu tudo errado e os clones tentaram sequestrar Ford. Ainda bem que os clones eram sensíveis à água e se desmanchavam fácil. Era uma experiência que eles não planejavam repetir, mesmo que soubessem como se livrar de uma horda de Stans e Fords de papel. Embora Stan garantisse que era brincadeira, Ford fez uma nota mental de destruir a copiadora qualquer dia.

O restante do dia correu normalmente. Dan terminou o serviço no telhado e os gêmeos o convidaram para um almoço no restaurante, aproveitando para mencionar a festa e perguntar se Dan tinha alguma ideia para o evento.

“Se quiserem fazer a festa em um lugar que não seja a cabana, podem usar o ginásio do Ensino Médio da escola” Dan disse. “É fechado durante o verão, mas eles emprestam o lugar para eventos. Só precisa avisar com antecedência”.

“É uma boa ideia, garoto” Stan falou.

“Ei, não me chame de garoto. Eu tenho 20 anos”.

“Bem, Ford e eu temos 29. 30, daqui a uma semana. Pra nós você é um garoto”.

“Deixe o garoto em paz, Stan” Ford disse sorrindo. “Ele não gota de ser chamado de garoto, não é, garoto?”

Ambos os gêmeos começaram a rir. Dan deu um olhar mortal para os dois, o que era uma deixa para parar. Se tem uma coisa que ambos aprenderam era que Dan (ou melhor, Manly Dan) era uma fúria da natureza quando se irritava. E ele se irritava com facilidade.

“Agradecemos a ideia, Dan” disse Ford, mais calmo. “Suponho que podemos contratar garçons e seguranças. O que acha, Stanley”.

“Acho que vai sair caro demais” Stan respondeu. “Mas é melhor do que termos que trabalhar no nosso próprio aniversário”.

“Talvez devêssemos chamar a mamãe e o Sherman. Acho que eles gostariam de vir”.

“Eles provavelmente tentariam nos convencer a convidar o pai, ou trariam ele mesmo assim. Eu prefiro evitar aquele homem”.

“Stan, você não pode fugir do papai pra sempre”.

“Vocês não se dão bem com o pai de vocês?” Dan perguntou.

“O papai expulsou o Stan de casa aos 17 anos por causa de um erro estúpido” Ford falou antes que Stan pudesse impedi-lo.

E claro, desde que eles estavam em um lugar público, todo o restaurante ouviu a fala de Ford, e Stan se tornou o centro das atenções e penas dos fregueses. Coisa que ele odiava. Ele passou meia hora aguentando os pêsames e sentimentos das pessoas do restaurante, enquanto mandava olhares de ‘Vamos ter uma conversa séria quando chegarmos em casa’ para Ford.

O caminho de volta para a cabana foi cheio de tensão e desconforto para Ford. Stan estava quieto, mas visivelmente irritado. Ford sabia que Stan iria brigar com ele. Ele ficou em silêncio esperando que o irmão começasse para que pudesse pedir desculpas. Mas não foi isso que aconteceu. Quando eles chegaram em casa, Stan sentou Ford no sofá e se sentou em frente ao irmão.

“Eu sei que você não falou aquilo de propósito, Stanford” Stan começou. “Eu sei que você achou que não tinha nada demais em falar aquilo pro Dan, mas você precisa entender. Eu detesto que as pessoas fiquem sentindo pena de mim”.

“Me desculpa, Stan” Ford disse baixinho. “Eu não queria te deixar mal”.

“Eu sei, Ford. E sei que você não se lembrava disso sobre mim, mas você precisa pensar antes de tomar certas decisões. Você não precisava ter falado sobre minha relação com o pai. Ford, eu não quero gritar e brigar com você. Mas você precisa fazer um esforço para isso. Seu problema de memória foi bem inconveniente hoje”.

Ford não sabia se devia ficar chateado com a bronca ou irritado por Stan tratar a perda de memória como algo que Ford podia consertar assim tão fácil, mas a situação de hoje foi culpa dele próprio. Assim, ele apenas falou que tentaria melhorar, mas que não sabia o que fazer.

“Vamos pensar em alguma coisa, Stanford” Stan disse. “Vamos pensar em alguma coisa”.


	2. Faça um Desejo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan e Ford se preparam para o aniversário deles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu reviso os capítulo 2 vezes antes de postar, mas sempre acontece de um erro conseguir passar.

Foi uma semana corrida. O trabalho na Cabana do Mistério ocupava boa parte do dia dos gêmeos, começando cedo pela manhã e indo até o final da tarde, de segunda a quinta. Entre as turnês e as vendas, Ford conseguiu tempo para debater o assunto da festa com Stan. Ford queria algo simples, apenas para alguns amigos mais próximos e chamar o restante da família, até Filbrick. Por outro lado, Stan queria transformar a festa num verdadeiro megaevento com tudo que tinha direito, e chamar a cidade toda, além de cobrar ingresso.

“Assim podemos recuperar todo o dinheiro gasto com a festa e conseguir um bom lucro” ele disse.

“Nossos lucros estão bem apenas com o dinheiro da Cabana do Mistério” Ford falou. “Podemos dar uma festa menor, sem necessidade de cobrar ingresso”.

“Eu não vou chamar o Pai para nosso primeiro aniversário juntos depois de tanto tempo se foi por causa dele que nos separamos”.

“Então não chamamos ele e pronto. Mamãe e Shermie podem vir e fazemos algo apenas nós quatro. Também podemos chamar alguns amigos. Tenho certeza que o Dan viria se chamássemos”.

“A Mãe não virá sem o Pai. Ela é assim”.

“Parece que nunca vamos chegar a um acordo”.

“Olha, Ford. Eu não tô fugindo da nossa família. Eu só acho que ainda não é o momento de resolver toda a tensão que há entre mim e o papai. Eu não tô pronto pra isso. Mas eu prometo que vou falar com ele quando estiver”.

“Promete?”

“Prometo. Agora vamos voltar com essa festa”.

Dias e dias de discussão depois, Ford acabou cedendo à ideia de Stan. Ele ainda não gostava da ideia de uma grande festa, mas não podia fazer uma festa pequena também. Sem o restante da família, seriam apenas ele, Stan e talvez Dan. Os gêmeos não tinham amigos muito próximos na cidade. Assim, ele deixou Stan fazer o que quisesse. Pelo menos Stan iria se divertir desse jeito. Ele merecia depois de tudo que aconteceu com ele.

Stan resolveu contratar os serviços ele mesmo. Ele passara anos planejando como seria seu aniversário quando reencontrasse Ford. Planejou todo um dia completo com o irmão para quando estivessem juntos de novo. Então ele se encarregou para que tudo corresse perfeitamente bem e que o aniversário dos dois fosse um dia inesquecível. Depois de vários telefonemas, contratos e tudo mais, o dia 15 de junho finalmente chegou.

O dia estava amanhecendo. Os primeiros raios de sol daquela terça-feira iluminavam a Cabana do Mistério com seu calor. Stan andava pelo corredor da cabana carregando um pequeno embrulho em suas mãos. Ele abriu a porta do quarto de Ford com cuidado para não acordar o irmão bruscamente. Ford estava dormindo tranquilo, com um leve sorriso no rosto, como se estivesse tendo um bom sonho. Stan estava dividido entre deixar o irmão sonhar confortavelmente na cama ou acordá-lo e começar logo o dia. Ele acabou decidindo por acordar Ford.

“Stanford?” ele chamou baixinho, sacudindo o ombro de Ford com a mão. “Stanford, hora de acordar”.

Ford começou a acordar lentamente. Ainda bem. Stan não queria ter que chegar ao ponto de empurrar o irmão da cama. Ford ficaria muito irritado com isso.

“Stanley?” Ford disse acordando e pondo os óculos. “O que você tá fazendo?”

“Eu queria te dar seu presente logo. Feliz aniversário, Ford”.

Com um sorriso no rosto, Stan pôs o pequeno embrulho nas mãos de Ford, que espelhava o sorriso de Stan. Ford sempre fora o tipo de pessoa que abria um presente com todo o cuidado do mundo enquanto Stan era do tipo que rasgava o embrulho impacientemente. Ver Ford desatando o laço e abrindo o presente cuidadosamente, fez o sorriso de Stan se alargar. Não queria dizer nada, mas era uma coisa que ele gostava de ver Ford mantendo, mesmo após a perda da memória.

“Você me comprou um par de sapatos novos?” Ford perguntou rindo ao ver a caixa de sapato saindo do embrulho.

“Abra a caixa, logo” Stan falou.

Abrindo a caixa, Ford viu um pequeno boneco de pano. O boneco tinha óculos como os de Ford, usava as mesmas roupas que ele e tinha seis dedos em cada mão.

“Um boneco meu”. Se foi uma pergunta ou não, não dava pra dizer. “Obrigado, Stanley”.

“Eu mesmo que fiz. Não é tão difícil costurar. É mais fácil costurar em pano do que...” Stan não terminou a sentença. “Bem. O que você acha?”

“Acho que ficou ótimo. Eu adorei. Espero que você também goste do meu presente”. Ford se levantou, abriu uma gaveta da cômoda e tirou um embrulho. “Feliz aniversário, Stan”.

Stan queria rasgar o papel, mas Ford tinha feito um embrulho tão bonito que ele ficou com pena de destruir o trabalho do irmão. Pela primeira vez na vida, Stan abriu um presente com calma. Dentro da caixa estava um pequeno barco de madeira, estranhamente familiar. Na lateral do barco estava escrito Stan de Guerra.

“Eu usei as nossas fotos como base pra fazer o barco” Ford falou. “Acho que ficou parecido. O que você acha?”

“O que eu acho?” Stan falou. “Stanford, eu amei isso”. Uma pequena lágrima surgiu no olho de Stan, mas não caiu. “É como ver nosso velho barco encolhido”.

“Bem, essa era a intenção”.

“Ah, fica quieto” Stan deu um soco leve no ombro de Ford e os dois riram.

Era como antes. Antes da briga, antes do afastamento, antes da perda de memória. Como quando os dois irmãos eram apenas crianças, lidando apenas com coisas de crianças.

“Muito obrigado, Ford. É um presente incrível”.

“Posso dizer o mesmo do seu presente”.

“Não. Meu boneco é uma porcaria perto do seu trabalho”.

“Isso não é verdade, Stanley. O boneco não precisa ser uma cópia exata minha para ser perfeito pra mim. Você pôs seu esforço nisso. E é isso que importa pra mim”.

Stan resolveu mudar de assunto antes que Ford o fizesse começar a chorar de verdade. Ele estava bem perto.

“Bem, vamos nos arrumar e começar esse dia. Temos muita coisa para hoje”.

“Como o quê?”

“Você vai ver, Seis Dedos” Stan disse com um sorriso triunfante.

Dizem que quando você está preste a entrar numa situação perigosa, seu cérebro envia alarmes de Perigo para que você possa evita-la. Foi mais ou menos assim que Ford se sentiu naquele momento.

“COMO DIABOS VOCÊ ACHOU QUE ISSO SERIA UMA BOA IDEIA?” ele gritou.

De algum modo, Stan conseguiu colocar Ford no banco do motorista do Stanmobile e deu a partida, fazendo Ford levar os dois à autoestrada. Com Ford dirigindo, os dois irmãos tiveram 5 quase acidentes, duas perseguições policiais e uma multa por direção perigosa antes que Ford aprendesse a usar os freios e parar o carro. Stan riu durante a coisa toda.

Quando os gêmeos fizeram 16 anos, Stan conseguiu tirar a carteira de motorista primeiro. Quando Stan comprou seu carro, ele jurou que ensinaria Ford a dirigir e era lá que eles estavam.

“O que estava passando pela sua cabeça quando você pensou nisso, Stanley?”

“Bem, é assim que se ensina uma criança a andar de bicicleta, não é?”

“Tem uma diferença enorme entre uma bicicleta e um CARRO”.

“Enfim, ver suas habilidades de direção, que são péssimas, a propósito, era só o primeiro item da lista. Temos muitas outras coisas para fazer antes da festa”.

“Por que eu acho que eu não vou sobreviver até a festa?”

Depois da “aula de direção” Stan levou Ford para pescar. Foi uma mudança muito bem vinda para Ford em comparação com a atividade anterior. Era pra ser uma pesca relaxante, mas claro que acabou em uma competição de quem pegava o maior peixe. Os dois irmãos acabaram arranjando problemas com a polícia do lago de Gravity Falls e foram proibidos de ir ao lago por um mês.

O que se seguiu ao lago foi algo tranquilo, sem ocorrências policiais envolvidas. Almoço no restaurante, caminhada na floresta para observar as anomalias, a velha brincadeira de troca de lugar para enganar pessoas, um filme de terror no cinema. Eles passaram o dia se divertindo até a hora da festa.

“Acho que nunca me diverti tanto num dia desde que eu acordei sozinho aqui” Ford disse.

“Bem, não tivemos muitas oportunidades de nos divertir juntos desde então” Stan respondeu. “Mas eu garanto que vamos ter vários dias assim”.

“Obrigado por tudo, Stan. Eu tô feliz que você está aqui comigo”.

“Fico feliz que você conseguiu me chamar antes de perder a memória”.

Stan se pegou pensando em como seria se Ford não tivesse enviado o cartão postal para ele. Quando Stan chegou à cidade, Ford já estava desmemoriado há três dias. Significava que não devia ter passado muito tempo do envio do cartão postal até a perda de memória. Os dois eventos poderiam ter acontecido no mesmo dia. E isso assustou Stan. Se Ford tivesse demorado um pouco mais para enviar o cartão, ele poderia não ter tido a chance de enviá-lo. Stan nunca saberia a situação do irmão. Ford morreria sozinho em pouco tempo.

“Eu realmente fico feliz que você conseguiu me chamar antes de perder a memória, Stanford”.

À noite, já recebendo o povo da cidade para a festa no ginásio do ensino médio, só havia uma palavra que definisse a festa: sucesso. A cidade inteira apareceu para o evento. Todos estavam dançando, ou comendo, ou dançando e comendo. Era como um daqueles bailes de ensino médio, o que combinava com o local. Ninguém levou presentes, mas isso era de se esperar, desde que eles não eram realmente próximos de ninguém além de Dan.

“O que acha, Stanford?” Stan perguntou.

“Você tá falando da festa ou da sua roupa?” Ford perguntou de volta.

“Um pouco dos dois, hehe”.

“Eu percebi que você tá usando a mesma roupa que usou no nosso baile. E eu também tô usando a mesma roupa, mas foi você que escolheu essa pra mim. Isso foi proposital?”

“Talvez sim, talvez não. Talvez eu só tenha gostado de como a gente parecia naquela noite. Talvez eu só queira repetir o baile sem que joguem ponche na nossa cara dessa vez”.

“Não tem nada a ver com despertar uma eventual memória adormecida?” Ford perguntou ironicamente.

“Como pode pensar isso de mim, Stanford?” Stan pôs a mão no peito, fingindo estar ofendido, antes de começar a rir. “Mas não. Eu juro que dessa vez não tô tentando trazer suas memórias de volta”.

“Tudo bem então. Eu acredito”.

Despois de muita dança e de um pouco de karaokê (o qual Ford tinha a desculpa perfeita para se recusar a participar) chegou a hora do bolo. Todos os presentes cantaram os parabéns para os irmãos. Stan lembrou Ford de fazer um desejo quando soprasse as velas. Eventualmente a festa acabou e as pessoas foram se retirando aos poucos.

“O que você pediu?” Ford perguntou a Stan.

“Não posso falar” Stan respondeu. “Se eu falar, o desejo não se realiza”.

“Sério?”

“Bem, eu diria que isso é besteira de faz-de-conta, mas dado que estamos numa cidade onde o faz-de-conta é real. Nunca se sabe, não é?”

“Isso faz sentido”.

“O que você pediu?”

“Você não pode me perguntar isso depois de se negar a me responder primeiro”.

Os dois riram juntos por um tempo antes de Ford se ausentar para ir ao banheiro.

“Ei, Senhor Stanley” Dan chamou de algum lugar.

“Gostou da festa, Dan?”

“Sim. Não temos muitas festas assim em Gravity Falls. Acho que foi por isso que a cidade toda veio”.

“Vou falar com o Ford para dar mais festas assim. Talvez duas festas por ano. O povo da cidade quer se divertir? Eu vou sufoca-los com diversão”.

“Como você convenceu o Senhor Stanford a dar uma festa assim, afinal?”

Senhor Stanley e Senhor Stanford. Era assim que Dan passou a tratar os dois homens depois que Stan se recusou a ser chamado de Senhor Pines II. E desde que Dan não podia chamar os dois de Senhor Pines ao mesmo tempo, ele acabou com Senhor Stanley e Senhor Stanford. Ford queria que ele os tratasse apenas pelo nome, mas Dan argumentou que havia uma diferença de 9 (agora 10) anos entre eles e ele tinha que mostrar respeito.

“Bem, eu disse para o Ford que não daria certo chamar a família para cá por conta da minha situação com o papai e que não temos muitos amigos aqui. Seríamos só eu, ele e você. Não se dá festa com apenas três pessoas”.

“Isso faz sentido. Mas por que não convidar aquele colega assistente dele?”

“O QUÊ?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, senhor cliffhanger, por quê? Por quê?
> 
> Continua no próximo capítulo, prometo. Não vai ser um capítulo de flashback pra esticar a trama por mais um capítulo. Não fazemos isso por aqui.


	3. O Homem do Museu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Então Ford tinha um assistente? Stan tem que encontrar esse homem.

Procrastinar: transferir para outro dia ou deixar para depois; adiar, delongar, postergar, protrair.

Stan não era exatamente um procrastinador. Ele tinha tendências a querer deixar algumas coisas para outra hora, mas em geral fazia as coisas quando devia. Com Ford sempre ao seu lado, Stan não atrasava os trabalhos da escola com frequência, mas também não os fazia imediatamente quando solicitados. Às vezes ele se arrependia de ter deixado algo para o último momento. Essa era uma dessas vezes.

Stan já estava morando em Gravity Falls há duas semanas quando descobriu que Dan era vizinho de Ford e relativamente próximo dele. Ainda assim, Stan estava ocupado resolvendo os assuntos que culminariam na abertura da Cabana do Mistério e não pôde se sentar para falar com Dan sobre o que ele sabia de Ford. Ele resolveu deixar isso para o dia seguinte. Esse dia seguinte foi sendo adiado e adiado e quatro meses se passaram sem que Stan e Dan conversassem sobre o que o Corduroy sabia sobre Ford.

E então, sem mais nem menos, Dan solta uma informação que poderia mudar tudo para Stan: Ford tinha um assistente. Alguém que estava diretamente envolvido no trabalho de Ford e que podia fornecer informações valiosas. Alguém que podia ajudar a curar Ford.

Claro, Stan estava furioso por Dan não ter dito isso antes, quando eles se conheceram, mas ele não podia culpar o lenhador. Foi culpa de Stan por não tê-lo chamado para conversar antes. Assim, Stan só podia descontar sua frustração em si mesmo. E lá estava ele, correndo pelas ruas de Gravity Falls tentando achar o tal assistente de Ford.

“O nome dele é McGucket. Ele ainda mora na cidade. Mas não aparece para resolver as tarefas do Senhor Stanford já há cinco meses, não sei por que. Ele também tem agido meio estranho. Falando coisas sem sentido, se envolvendo em problemas no trânsito, aparecendo machucado e sem se arrumar. Talvez você consiga encontra-lo no museu de história. Ele vai lá com frequência”.

Isso foi tudo que Dan pôde dizer. O que era muita coisa. Agora Stan tinha um nome e uma localização. Ele encontraria esse McGucket e pediria ajuda dele. Mas havia algo estranho nisso. As coisas que Dan disse sobre esse McGucket, falas sem sentido, problemas no trânsito. Eram estranhamente familiares. Como o homem estranho que ele e Ford viram na primeira vez que foram à cidade “comprar” coisas.

‘Me deixe em paz! Está desvisto!’. Essas coisas que ele falou para Stan e Ford. Aquele era o tal McGucket? Como Ford foi se meter com alguém tão estranho.

“Caramba, o Ford!” Stan gritou de repente. “Eu deixei ele na festa sozinho e nem disse que tava saindo. Ele deve tá preocupado agora”.

Não tinha muita coisa que ele pudesse fazer agora quanto a isso. Ford teria que esperar no salão ou ir para casa sozinho. O que Stan estava fazendo agora era importante.

“Mais importante que seu irmão?” sua própria voz soou em sua cabeça.

Claro que não. O que ele estava fazendo agora era pelo próprio Ford. Não era como se Stan estivesse abandonando o irmão para se divertir sozinho. Isso era pelo Ford. Tudo que ele fazia era pelo Ford. Então por que ele estava repetindo isso como se estivesse tentando se convencer?

Stan não notou quando chegou ao Museu de História. Ele só sabia que estava tentando abrir a porta, mas estava trancada. Ele tentou bater na porta. Embora ninguém tenha atendido, Stan pôde ouvir algo vindo de dentro do edifício. Era como o som de passos se arrastando. Stan decidiu invadir o lugar entrando por uma janela.

O museu estava escuro. Algumas poucas lâmpadas estavam acesas, mas o lugar não estava exatamente bem iluminado.

“Olá? Tem alguém aí?” Stan chamou por alguém.

O som de passos se aproximando chamou a atenção de Stan para um corredor. Um homem magro, baixo e ligeiramente curvado veio do corredor, murmurando algo que Stan não entendeu. O homem andou para a porta, não parecendo notar Stan ali.

“Senhor McGucket?” Stan chamou.

“Sim?” o homem respondeu, se virando para Stan. “Desculpe, não sabia que você estava aí”.

“Tudo bem, eu acho”.

“Sou Fiddleford McGucket. Eu conheço você de algum lugar? Você me parece meio familiar” ele disse olhando para Stan com curiosidade.

“Não nos conhecemos, mas acho que você conhece alguém da minha família. Meu nome é Stanley Pines”.

“Pines?” Fiddleford disse assustado.

“Sim. Você conhece meu irmão, Stanford Pines?”

“Não! Não! Ele de novo não. Ele não”. Fiddleford agarrou seus cabelos com força, puxando-os e voltando a murmurar em voz baixa.

“Ahn, tudo bem com você aí?”

“FIQUE LONGE DE MIM” Fiddleford gritou empurrando Stan para longe.

Fiddleford tentou correr para fora do museu, mas a porta ainda estava trancada Ele puxou um chaveiro, mas se atrapalhou na hora de abrir a porta, dando tempo para Stan agarrá-lo e prendê-lo contra a parede.

“Escuta, cara” Stan disse. “Eu só quero conversar. Só isso”.

“FIQUE LONGE DE MIM” Fiddleford tentou se soltar. “Eu não quero me meter com a sua família de novo. NUNCA MAIS”.

Fiddleford conseguiu acertar um chute na canela de Stan, desorientando o homem por um momento, mas Stan se recuperou rapidamente.

“Eu só quero conversar com você, por favor” Stan tentou de novo. “Preciso da sua ajuda com o meu irmão”.

“Já disse que não quero me meter com a sua família. Principalmente o seu irmão, Stanford Pines. É tudo culpa DELE”.

“Do que você tá falando?”

Fiddleford conseguiu soltar um dos braços do aperto de Stan e acertou o queixo do homem com um soco. Não foi forte o suficiente para apagar Stan, mas ainda machucou.

“Ok, eu cansei de ser bonzinho” Stan disse. “Se você não vai falar comigo por bem, tudo bem pra mim”.

Ele agarrou Fiddleford pelo casaco e o jogou para trás, fazendo o homem esbarrar num diorama dos pioneiros. Se recuperando o suficiente, Fiddleford se levantou e puxou algo de dentro do casaco. Uma espécie de arma dourada com uma lâmpada onde seria o cano. Pelo menos Stan achou que fosse uma arma. Ele não queria descobrir que estava certo do jeito ruim. Por impulso, ele avançou contra Fiddleford lhe dando um golpe com o ombro e fazendo o homem bater a cabeça na parece dura, desacordando-o.

“O que eu faço agora?” Stan se perguntou.

Ele teve uma ideia. Uma péssima ideia, diga-se de passagem. Usando as chaves de Fiddleford, Stan abriu as portas do museu e arrastou o homem para fora, fechando as portas em seguida e olhando em volta para ter certeza de que não havia ninguém por perto. Depois de voltar para recuperar a arma estranha, ele jogou Fiddleford por cima de um dos ombros e caminhou pelas sombras para o salão onde Ford podia estar esperando-o.

Foi uma caminhada longa e cansativa. Stan teve que evitar as ruas iluminadas e movimentas, seguindo por caminhos desertos, escuros e mais longos, tudo isso carregando Fiddleford no ombro. Pelo menos o homem não era muito pesado. Eventualmente, ele chegou ao salão e viu Ford na porta, sozinho.

Ford estava preocupado quando notou que Stan tinha desaparecido sem dar explicações. Ele ficou pensando se tinha acontecido algo com Stan, se seu irmão estava bem. Se ele tinha se cansado dele. Não. Stan nunca faria isso. Levou mais de uma hora, mas Stan finalmente voltou, carregando um homem desacordado.

“Stanley, o que aconteceu?” Ford perguntou.

“Eu não queria te deixar sozinho, Ford, mas eu precisei sair, era urgente” Stan disse.

“E quem é esse?”

“Aparentemente, esse é seu antigo assistente”.

“Quê? Assistente?” Ford deu uma olhada no homem, reconhecendo-o. “Esse é o homem que quase causou um acidente de trânsito. O que se assustou quando nos viu”.

“Ele mesmo. Dan disse que ele era seu assistente, então eu tive que ir atrás dele. Eu tentei conversar, mas ele me atacou e tentou atirar em mim, eu acho. Acabei desacordando ele”.

“VOCÊ FEZ O QUÊ?”

“Eu tava me defendendo”.

“Isso não está certo, Stan. O que vamos fazer com ele?”

“Vamos leva-lo para a cabana e pensar num plano”.

“O quê? Stanley, isso é sequestro. Podemos nos dar muito mal com isso”.

“Precisamos dele, Stanford. Ele trabalhou com você. Pode nos dar uma pista do que houve com você”.

“Tudo bem” Ford suspirou em derrota. “Já sei que quando você põe algo na cabeça é impossível fazer você mudar de ideia. Vamos leva-lo para o carro”.

O estacionamento estava vazio. Bem, quase. Por alguma razão, Dan estava lá. Talvez ele estivesse esperando que Stan voltasse, talvez para ter certeza de que os gêmeos ficariam bem. O que quer que fosse, eles tiveram que explicar porque estavam carregando um homem desacordado. Dan achou que parecia uma cena de filme e decidiu ajudar. Ele disse para os gêmeos colocarem Fiddleford na caminhonete dele porque era mais espaçosa.

Eles chegaram à cabana em pouco tempo e colocaram Fiddleford no sofá. Eles teriam muito o que discutir quando o homem acordasse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consegui publicar um capítulo de Nosso Verão nos Bosques e um de Memória Tomadas num dia só.  
> Oh, inspiração. Você trabalha de maneira misteriosas. Porque não pode ser assim sempre?


	4. Quando as Coisas Vem à Tona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Que respostas Fiddleford podd ter para Ford quando acordar? O que vai acontecer então?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu reviso meus capítulos 5 vezes antes de publicar, procurando eventuais erros de ortografia, mas sempre acontece de um ou outro (ou quinze) passarem despercebidos.

“Nós não vamos amarra-lo, Stanley” Ford disse. “Já é ruim que tenhamos trazido ele pra casa, pra começo de conversa. Não precisamos de mais motivos para que ele nos denuncie para a polícia”.

“Tudo bem, tudo bem” Stan disse. “Mas se esse cara atacar de novo eu vou bater nele”.

“Quando vocês acham que ele vai acordar?” Dan perguntou.

Ninguém sabia responder. Tudo que eles podiam fazer era esperar que Fiddleford acordasse. Stan não achava que o golpe que Fiddleford levou na cabeça tinha sido tão forte a ponto de desmaiar o homem por mais que alguns minutos, então havia algo mais ali. Olhando mais de perto, ele pôde ver olheiras no rosto do homem. Aparentemente, ele não tinha dormido bem ultimamente. Talvez ele precisasse descansar por um tempo. Mas isso não ajudava a acalmar o clima entre os acordados.

Ao longo da noite, Ford, Stan e Dan se revezaram para vigiar Fiddleford. Eles não sabiam como o homem reagiria à situação e, para não correr o risco dele fugir ou machucar alguém, eles não podiam arriscar que ele acordasse quando todos estivessem dormindo ao mesmo tempo. O dia já estava amanhecendo quando Stan e Ford acordaram. Dan tinha sido o último a vigiar e, embora ele tivesse garantido que não precisava dormir muito, o cansaço era visível em seu rosto. Ford praticamente o empurrou para um quarto para que ele dormisse. Stan garantiu que eles o chamariam quando Fiddleford acordasse.

Os gêmeos decidiram não abrir a cabana naquele dia. Eles podiam dar uma desculpa qualquer para quem aparecesse, ou simplesmente colocariam uma placa de ‘Desculpe, estamos fechados’ nas portas.

“Isso é estranho” Ford disse de repente.

“O quê?” Stan perguntou.

“Esse homem só bateu a cabeça numa parede, certo? Como ele fica desacordado por tanto tempo?”

“Você está muito ansioso, Stanford. Você tá bem?”

“Eu estou bem” ele respondeu rudemente. Ford fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. “Me desculpa, Stanley. Eu não tô bem. Eu estou nervoso com o que esse homem pode dizer sobre mim. Eu não quero criar expectativas, mas eu não paro de pensar no que pode ter acontecido”.

“Ou no que ele pode saber sobre você”.

“Isso também. E isso me assusta. Se ele era meu assistente, por que ele não veio falar comigo nesses últimos meses?”

Stan tinha uma ideia da resposta. Dan disse que Fiddleford parou de resolver as coisas de Ford há cinco meses e o homem se recusou a ver Ford quando Stan pediu. Eles tinham brigado. Mas Stan devia contar isso para Ford? Ford parecia tão ansioso por saber mais de si mesmo e conhecer um amigo. Stan poderia quebrar suas esperanças assim?

“Vai ser pior se ele souber do jeito ruim” Stan disse a si mesmo. Respirando fundo, ele se virou para Ford e começou a falar. “Stanford, eu acho que você e esse cara tiveram uma briga”.

“O quê?”

“Quando eu o encontrei no museu, esse McGucket não queria nem me olhar na cara quando eu disse que era seu irmão. Ele se recusou a falar comigo e te ajudar. Disse que não queria nada com você”.

“Como assim?” Ford disse quase à beira das lágrimas.

“Stanford, não chora. Eu não queria que você reagisse assim, droga. Me desculpa, Ford”.

“Não é culpa sua, Stanley”.

“Me escuta. Eu acho que vocês tiveram uma separação ruim, por isso ele não veio falar com você esse tempo todo”.

“Como foi com você, certo?”

“Certo. Mas nós nos reconciliamos. E tínhamos muita roupa suja pra lavar. Se nós pudemos resolver as coisas entre nós, você pode resolver as coisas com ele. Ele vai entender sua situação”.

“Tem certeza?”

“Tenho sim. Toque de Seis?”

Antes que Ford respondesse, os gêmeos ouviram um gemido fraco. Fiddleford estava acordando. Stan mandou que Ford fosse acordar Dan enquanto ficava de olho em Fiddleford. Era mais seguro que Stan ficasse com o homem, de todo jeito.

Fiddleford acordou lentamente, se dando conta de que não estava em sua cama, ou em sua casa. Não demorou muito para que ele se desse conta da presença de Stan bem em sua frente.

“Você de novo” Fiddleford disse. “Onde eu estou?”

“Na cabana do meu irmão”.

“O QUÊ?” Fiddleford gritou em pânico. “Eu não posso ficar aqui. Eu tenho que ir embora”.

“Ei, olha pra mim. Só queremos falar com você”.

Fiddleford deve ter percebido que não estava amarrado ou preso, pois se jogou contra Stan e tentou correr em direção à porta da frente. No momento em que ele ia deixando a sala de estar, Ford e Dan vinham descendo as escadas e Fiddleford se chocou contra Ford, levando os dois ao chão.

“Hm, olá?” Ford disse ao se recuperar.

“FICA LONGE DE MIM!” Fiddleford gritou, dando meia volta e tentando achar outra saída da casa, apenas para ser pego por Stan e jogado de volta no sofá.

“Pode ficar bem aí, McGucket” Stan disse. “Nós só queremos conversar. Agora você vai ficar aí, quieto, e nós vamos conversar, entendeu?”

Fiddleford parecia ter se acalmado, então todos se acalmaram também. Foi um erro. Quando todos baixaram a guarda, Fiddleford correu de volta para a porta, mas Dan conseguiu agarrá-lo. Benditos os reflexos da família Corduroy.

“Ok, pra mim já chega” Stan disse tirando uma corda do casaco. “Dan, joga ele numa cadeira da mesa”.

“Há quanto tempo você tá com essa corda?” Ford perguntou.

“Era só uma garantia, Ford”.

Fiddleford se debateu tentando se livrar do aperto forte de Dan, mas era inútil. Stan fez um trabalho rápido, mas firme com a corda. Resultado de sua preparação para quando partisse com Ford no barco.

“Me soltem! Me Soltem!” Fiddleford gritava. “Não podem me manter aqui assim”.

“Eu já disse que só queria conversar” Stan respondeu. “Mas você não me ouviu. Vamos te deixar aí por um tempo para que você se acalme e depois tentamos de novo”.

Antes que Fiddleford pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Stan surgiu com um rolo de fita adesiva, arrancando uma tira, cobrindo a boca do homem e saindo para a sala de novo.

“Fita adesiva também?” Ford disse. “Isso foi exagero, Stanley. O que mais você tem escondido na sua roupa? E como você esconde tudo isso?”

“Você nunca vai saber, Seis Dedos. Para ambas as perguntas”.

“Eu não acho que manter aquele homem amarrado daquele jeito vai deixa-lo mais calmo, Senhor Stanley” Dan disse.

“Só vamos deixá-lo lá por quinze minutos e depois voltamos para conversa. Acreditem, ele vai ficar mais calmo”.

Não totalmente convencidos, Dan e Ford decidiram dar uma chance a Stan e deixaram Fiddleford sozinho por quinze minutos. Contrariando todas as chances, o homem estava mesmo mais calmo quando eles voltaram.

“Agora eu vou tirar essa fita e vamos tentar conversar um pouco, ok?” Stan falou e Fiddleford acenou com a cabeça. “Ótimo”.

“Argh, obrigado” Fiddleford disse quando Stan tirou a fita. “Eu posso denunciar vocês para a polícia por isso. Vocês sabem disso, certo?”

“Vamos correr o risco” Stan respondeu. “Olha, isso teria sido bem menos estranho se você tivesse apenas falado comigo quando eu fui atrás de você”.

“Ou se você tivesse me deixado ir embora quando eu queria”.

“Não ia acontecer. Isso é realmente importante. Você pode cooperar?”

“Acho que não tenho outra escolha, não é? Ok, o que vocês querem?”

“Ele é todo seu, Ford” Stan disse, dando espaço que Ford se aproximasse e indo para perto de Dan.

“Olá, meu nome é Stanford, mas acho que você já sabe disso” Ford falou. “Bem, isso pode parecer estranho, mas aconteceu alguma coisa comigo há alguns meses e eu perdi todas as minhas memórias. Ontem eu fiquei sabendo que você costumava ser meu assistente então eu gostaria de pedir ajuda com algumas respostas que você pode ter pra mim”.

“Continue” Fiddleford disse.

“Qual o seu nome e como nos conhecemos?”

“Meu nome é Fiddleford Hadron McGucket” ele falou num tom casual. “Nos conhecemos na universidade. Éramos bons amigos. ÉRAMOS”.

“OK, Fiddleford” Ford engoliu em seco. “Como e por que viemos parar aqui em Gravity Falls?”

“Você veio pra cá estudar coisas estranhas quando saiu da universidade. Isso foi há sete anos. Ano passado você me chamou para te ajudar com um seu trabalho”.

“Sabe, é meio estranho que você esteja aceitando a história de que eu perdi a memoria. Você não acha que eu estou mentindo ou coisa assim?”

“Não. Eu acredito”.

“Sério?”

“Sim. Afinal de contas, fui eu que apaguei a sua memória” Fiddleford disse no mesmo tom casual que o de alguém falando do clima.

Um silêncio pesado caiu sobre todos na sala, com exceção de Fiddleford, que continuava completamente calmo.

“O-O que... O que você disse?” Ford perguntou gaguejando, com lágrimas começando a se formar em seus olhos.

“Eu disse que fui eu que apaguei sua memória. Foi em fevereiro se não estou enganado. Eu entrei aqui exatamente para fazer isso. Você resistiu, mas eu fui mais forte. Depois eu fui embora”.

“Você...” Stan disse se aproximando de Fiddleford. “Você fez isso? Você fez isso com ele?”

“Sim. Acabei de dizer isso”.

“SEU IDIOTA” Stan disse dando um forte gancho de esquerda no rosto de Fiddleford. “Como pôde fazer isso com ele, seu monstro? Três dias. Ele ficou sozinho aqui por três dias, sem saber quem era. Ele podia ter morrido aqui se eu não tivesse chegado. ELE PODIA TER MORRIDO”.

Stan continuou dando socos em Fiddleford. Dan teve que intervir antes que algo mais sério acontecesse. Ford estava em choque com a revelação, enquanto Fiddleford se recuperava do ataque de Stan. Dan resolveu deixar o homem sozinho de novo, levando os gêmeos para o banheiro para tratar os ferimentos nas mãos de Stan e ter uma conversa com os gêmeos.

“Vocês não iam me contar sobre essa história de perda de memória?” ele perguntou enquanto aplicava um antisséptico nas juntas dos dedos de Stan.

“Não queríamos que ninguém soubesse” Ford falou.

“Por quê?”

“Porque não conhecemos as pessoas dessa cidade” Stan respondeu. “Eu não queria que alguém mal intencionado ficasse sabendo e tentasse se aproveitar o meu irmão”.

“Mas vocês me conhecem agora. Sabem que eu não faria isso. Por que vocês não me contaram depois?”

“Sem ofensa, Dan, mas você não é exatamente bom em guardar segredos” Stan disse.

“Principalmente quando fica com raiva de alguma coisa” Ford completou.

Isso era verdade. Dan sempre deixava escapar algo que não devia. Não era que os gêmeos achassem que ele iria se aproveitar da situação. Eles só não podiam confiar que ele conseguiria guardar esse segredo como devia. Além do mais quanto menos pessoas sabem de um segredo, mais fácil é para mantê-lo secreto.

Depois de Dan aplicar pomada e enfaixar as mãos de Stan um novo silêncio caiu no lugar.

“O que vamos fazer agora?” Dan perguntou.

“Eu não sei” Stan respondeu suspirando. “Eu não sei”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stan e Ford não realmente resolveram as coisas entre eles porque eles não podem fazer isso dado o estado de Ford. Ford gosta de Stan e confia nele, enquanto Stan sentia falta do irmão. Os dois conseguem ver as coisas boas um no outro e convivem juntos. Mas e se isso mudar em breve? Pode acontecer? Talvez sim, talvez não. A resposta vem nos próximos capítulos.


	5. O Bunker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan e Fidds tem uma "conversa" sobre como Fiddleford apagou a mente de Ford. O grupo viaja até o bunker de Ford para procurar os diários, mas encontram outra coisa

“Não era pra ser assim” Stan disse.

Não era mesmo. O objetivo de levar Fiddleford para falar com Ford era que o ex-assistente ajudasse Ford a aprender mais sobre si e que jogar uma luz sob seu passado. Ao invés disso, eles estavam lá, com o homem que apagou a memória de Ford.

“Eu sinto muito, Ford” Stan disse.

“Não é culpa sua, Stan” Ford respondeu. “Não tinha como você saber o que aconteceu”.

“Eu só queria te ajudar”.

“Eu sei disso”.

“O que fazemos então?” Dan perguntou.

Ninguém sabia o que deviam fazer agora. Stan sabia o que ele QUERIA fazer. Quebrar a cara de Fiddleford Hadron McGucket e lhe dar uma boa dose do seu próprio veneno no maior estilo clássico de amnésia. Com uma forte paulada na cabeça.

“E se ele souber sobre o meus diários?” Ford perguntou de repente.

“O quê?” Dan e Stan disseram juntos.

“Ele foi meu assistente até o ano passado. Você disse que eu estava usando meu diário até dois meses antes de me encontrar aqui. Quer dizer que ele pode saber onde meus diários estão”.

“Acha que seus diários podem ajudar em alguma coisa?” Stan perguntou.

“Sim. Ele apagou minha memória de algum jeito. Talvez meus diários falem sobre isso, sei lá. Quer saber? Esquece os diários. Se ele apagou minha memória, ele deve saber como recuperá-la”.

Isso era alguma coisa. Graças a Deus que Ford ainda conseguia raciocinar naquela situação. No que dependesse de Stan, Fiddleford teria alguns ossos quebrados naquela mesma hora. Com a ideia de Ford, agora eles tinham algo para trabalhar.

“Mas eu ainda quero meus diários de volta” Ford falou. “O mais rápido possível”.

Stan pediu que os outros o deixassem conversar com Fiddleford para fazê-lo cooperar. Não parecia uma boa ideia, dado o que Stan tinha acabado de fazer com o homem, mas Stan garantiu que iria se controlar. Bem, que ele TENTARIA se controlar. Era mais fácil falar do que fazer de todo modo. Quando Fiddleford viu Stan se aproximando e Ford e Dan ficando para trás, ele ficou um pouco nervoso.

“Você disse que só queria conversar” ele disse.

“Isso foi antes de saber que foi você quem apagou a memória do meu irmão” Stan respondeu.

“Eu tive meus motivos. E sua agressão não era necessária”.

“Você atacou o meu irmão. Apagou a memória dele. Por SUA culpa ele não se lembra de mim. Não se lembra da nossa família. 29 anos da vida dele se perderam por sua causa. E você espera que eu te diga que está tudo bem? Agora EU vou fazer as perguntas e VOCÊ vai responder”.

“Acho que não tenho outra escolha, tenho?”

“Não, não tem”.

Ford podia ver que Fiddleford não estava à vontade em responder. Parecia que o homem estava apenas esperando a hora de atacar. Ele prestou um pouco mais de atenção e viu que um dos nós que Stan dera parecia um pouco estranho. Não estava tão apertado como antes. Foi quando ele viu uma das mãos de Fiddleford mexer no nó.

“Stanley, ele tá tentando se soltar” Ford avisou.

Fiddleford virou a cara bruscamente para Ford e lhe deu um olhar enfurecido.

“Ei, Dan” Stan chamou verificando os nós de novo. “Vá no meu quarto e pegue as algemas na gaveta de cima da cômoda. Aquelas do show do mês passado”.

“ALGEMAS?” Fiddleford disse incrédulo. “Isso é sério?”

“Se você cooperasse, não precisaríamos disso. Não precisaríamos de nada disso” Stan abriu os braços para enfatizar.

Dan voltou rapidamente com as algemas para que Stan pudesse prender Fiddleford melhor. Agora o homem não tinha chances de escapar.

“Você apagou a memória do meu irmão” Stan começou. “Como você fez isso?”

“O que faz você pensar que eu te responderia?” Fiddleford perguntou zangado.

“Você já está amarrado, algemado e apanhou um pouco. Sabe o que vem a seguir se não cooperar? Começa com T”.

Fiddleford baixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos. Ele pensou por alguns segundos antes de suspirar em derrota. Ele não queria ser vítima de uma sessão de tortura.

“Eu desenvolvi uma espécie de arma capaz de apagar certas memórias” ele começou. “Fiz isso para apagar memórias ruins dos encontros que tive com os monstros dessa cidade. Quando vi que Stanford estava trabalhando com forças perigosas, eu abandonei a pesquisa e fui embora, mas a ameaça que pairava sobre a cidade ainda estava lá e eu não conseguia apagar isso da minha mente por mais que tentasse. Foi quando usei a arma de memória e apaguei toda a mente dele. Para impedir que as ações dele destruíssem o mundo”.

“E como recuperamos as memórias apagadas?” Stan perguntou.

“Está falando sério?” Fiddleford olhou para Stan com descrença. “Não ouviu nada do que eu disse? Devolver as memórias dele colocaria o mundo inteiro em risco”.

“Eu ouvi. Ouvi tudo. Me chame de egoísta se quiser, mas e daí se eu colocar se o mundo em risco? Eu quero meu irmão inteiro de novo. E quando eu recuperá-lo, eu mesmo dou um jeito nesse risco. Então me diga como recuperar as memórias do Ford, TODAS as memórias, ou você vai ver do que Stan Pines é capaz de fazer pelo irmão dele”.

“As memórias são enviadas para uma área da mente onde o cérebro acumula informação inútil. A arma produz uma cópia das memórias, que fica armazenada num recipiente de vidro. Para o caso de alguma memória importante ser apagada por acidente. Usando um aparelho televisor especial que eu montei é possível mover as memórias da área inútil de volta ao banco natural de memórias”.

“Então nos diga onde conseguimos essa televisão e como usá-la”.

“Está no museu de história. Até onde eu sei, o museu sempre abre pela manhã. Vocês teriam que esperar o museu fechar para poder entrar sem chamar atenção”.

Isso seria um problema. Mal eram 7:00 da manhã e o museu de história só fechava depois das 19:30h. Eles teriam que esperar mais de 12 horas até que pudessem entrar no museu. O que eles fariam durante esse tempo?

Comer. Eles podiam comer um pouco. Ter um café-da-manhã o mais normal possível dada a situação. Stan preparou alguns ovos e bacon e serviu para os outros. Ele não desamarrou Fiddleford, sendo necessário que Ford desse comida ao homem como se estivesse alimentando um bebê.

Depois de comer, Stan resolveu começar a segunda parte do interrogatório.

“Durante o tempo que você esteve aqui, você deve ter visto o Ford escrevendo coisas em diários, certo?”

“Sim. Até o momento em que eu parei de trabalhar aqui ele tinha três diários”.

“Um dos diários está aqui conosco, mas os outros dois desapareceram. Onde eles estão?”

“O que quer dizer?”

“Os diários não estão aqui. Até onde eu sei, você é a única pessoa além do meu irmão que sabia sobre eles. Você pode muito bem ter pego eles quando apagou a memória do Ford”.

“Eu não peguei diário nenhum! Ele dever escondido em algum lugar”.

“Os diários não estão na casa. Olhamos os andares inferiores também”.

“Devem estar no bunker então”.

Um bunker. UM BUNKER. Claro que Ford teria um bunker. Por que não? A essa altura, nada mais poderia surpreender Stan. Fiddleford falou como ele teve a ideia de construir um bunker na floresta para estudar e conter criaturas potencialmente perigosas longe da cabana. Ele nunca disse a Ford sobre os inúmeros trabalhadores contratados para cavar e montar a estrutura, por causa do modo como ele tinha reagido ao ver todos aqueles homens construindo o porão. Ele estava começando a dar as instruções para a família Pines de como chegar e achar o bunker quando Stan o interrompeu.

“Pode cortar o papo furado. Você vai mostrar o caminho pessoalmente e nos guiar pelo bunker”.

“O QUÊ?” Fiddleford gritou em pânico. “Não pode estar falando sério. Eu não vou voltar aquele lugar. NUNCA”.

“Isso não é uma opção”.

Stan começou a desatar os nós de Fiddleford e o levantou da cadeira, prendendo-o contra a parede e fazendo um novo conjunto de nós e mandando Dan e Ford arrumarem mochilas para uma excursão à floresta.

“O Senhor Stanley parece meio estranho agora” Dan disse para Ford.

“Ele está furioso com Fiddleford por causa dessa história toda”.

“Então você acordou aqui um dia e não sabia o que tinha acontecido nem nada?”

“Exatamente. Passei três dias aqui sozinho, desorientado, até que o Stan chegou e me encontrou”.

“Ele não deve ter reagido muito bem”.

“Ele ficou desesperado. Nós dois éramos muito próximos quando éramos crianças. Ele era meu melhor amigo e sempre me defendia dos garotos mais velhos. Nos últimos dias ele tem pensado sobre como poderia ter me perdido se não tivesse chegado aqui naquele dia”.

“Por isso ele está tão furioso com o McGucket?”

“Sim. Eu tenho medo que ele possa fazer uma besteira tentando me proteger”.

“Vamos ficar de olho para que nada aconteça”.

Quando Stan terminou de amarrar Fiddleford e Dan e Ford arrumaram as mochilas, o grupo saiu para a floresta. Fiddleford ia na frente mostrando o caminho, com Stan logo atrás segurando a corda. Ford seguia próximo ao irmão para que pudessem conversar e Dan ia atrás como um guarda-costas. Tirando as conversas rápidas entre os gêmeos, a viagem corria silenciosa. O clima de começo de verão era aconchegante e seria uma ótima oportunidade para uma caminhada relaxante se não fossem as circunstâncias atuais.

Depois de poucos minutos de caminhada, o grupo chegou a uma árvore velha coberta de musgo. Não parecia nada demais, até que Dan falou de repente.

“Essa árvore é falsa”.

“O quê?” Ford e Stan disseram juntos.

“Realmente” Fiddleford disse. “Essa árvore é a entrada para o bunker subterrâneo que eu construí enquanto o Stanford trabalhava no porão. Aquele galho lá em cima...” ele apontou “... é o interruptor para abrir o caminho”.

Rapidamente Dan começou a escalar a árvore e mexeu no galho. A árvore começou a sacudir e uma escada se abriu no chão, levando para o subsolo. O caminho era escuro, mas Ford acendeu um lampião para iluminar. Stan empurrou Fiddleford para que o homem descesse primeiro. Fiddleford estava visivelmente tenso, tremendo até, e murmurava algo incompreensível.

O grupo chegou a uma área com uma cama e alguns armários com latas de comida e outras coisas. Era como se Ford estivesse se preparando para um tipo de desastre nuclear. Os diários não estavam lá. Havia um pôster numa parede com um mapa da cidade, que Fiddleford disse para Stan tirar, revelando um alçapão para outra sala.

“Esse é o sistema de segurança que eu projetei” Fiddleford falou. “Para abrir a porta é necessário apertar quatro sinais marcados na parede”.

Fiddleford mostrou os sinais que liberavam a passagem para a sala de observação. Havia vários monitores, mas estavam todos desligados. Fiddleford disse que podia haver algum problema no sistema elétrico, já que ele não teve tempo de testar tudo. O grupo olhou em volta, mas não achou os diários.

“Não perca as esperanças, Ford” Stan disse. “Vamos achar seus diários. Eu sei disso”.

Ford deu uma olhada nos monitores desligados até ver uma nota próxima a um grande botão vermelho. Era a letra de Ford. _Experimento #210. O Trocador de Formas. Se tornou muito perigoso. Colocado em êxtase criogênico_.

“O que é o Trocador de Formas?” ele perguntou.

“NÃO FALE O NOME DELE” Fiddleford gritou de repente. “Não fale o nome desse monstro”.

Antes que alguém disse algo, o grupo ouviu um som do outro lado da porta que dava acesso à área de contenção. Era como se alguma coisa batesse em vidro tentando quebrá-lo. Ignorando os protestos de Fiddleford, Dan abriu a porta, sendo seguido por Ford e Stan, que arrastou Fiddleford pela corda.

A área de contenção era como o porão da cabana. Uma área larga cavada na terra. Mas havia algo diferente lá. Uma série de tubos como os de filmes de ficção científica. Em um dos tubos havia uma criatura estranha presa, tentando sair. Podia ser o tal Trocador de Formas. Quando a criatura viu o grupo, começou a sorrir.

“Ora, ora, ora, Stanford Pines” ele disse, sua voz fazendo os cabelos de Fiddleford se arrepiarem. “Finalmente voltou depois de todo esse tempo. E vejo que trouxe gente nova”. O monstro mudou, assumindo a forma de Dan para espanto de todos. “Esse aqui parece bem forte. Será que consigo quebrar o vidro?” O monstro mudou de novo, assumindo a forma de Stan. “Esse aqui é outro metamorfo? Não fez um trabalho tão bom quanto o meu”. Ele mudou de novo para a forma de Ford. “Me tire daqui e eu poupo você e seu grupo”.

“Não confie nele, Ford” Stan disse. “Ele tá mentindo”.

“Você é telepata também, metamorfo?” o Trocador de Formas perguntou.

“Eu não sou um metamorfo. Sou o irmão gêmeo do Ford. Mas eu reconheço um mentiroso quando eu vejo um”.

O metamorfo assumiu sua forma real, batendo no vidro e fazendo ameaças. Fiddleford começou a se debater, assustado. Ele conseguiu fazer Stan soltar a corda e correu rapidamente para a saída, com Dan seguindo-o para pegá-lo de novo. Stan queria ir atrás dele, mas não queria deixar Ford, que parecia ter congelado de medo no lugar.

“Eu vou sair daqui um dia, Stanford” o metamorfo falou. “Eu vou sair desse tubo. Vou sair desse laboratório. E quando fizer isso, eu vou achar você e seu irmão. E você vai se arrepender do dia que me trancou aqui, seu esquisito de seis dedos”.

De repente, o tubo criogênico se encheu de gelo, congelando o monstro. Dan apareceu na porta chamando os gêmeos de volta para a sala.

“Os diários não estão aqui, Stanley” Ford falou. “Vamos voltar”.

Eles voltaram para a sala de observação onde Dan mostrou uma maleta que estava lá. Ele abriu revelando um laptop. Ford sugerir levar o aparelho de volta para a cabana e decidir o que fazer em seguida.

Todos saíram do bunker de volta para a superfície. A viagem não foi o que eles esperavam.

“Por que você não avisou sobre o Trocador de Formas, McGucket?” Stan perguntou irritado.

“Eu disse para não irem àquela sala” Fiddleford se defendeu.

“Você devia ter dito isso antes de virmos aqui”.

“Stanley, calma” Ford falou.

“Me deixa, Stanford” Stan quase gritou. “Os diários não estão lá e tudo que encontramos foi um monstro jurando vingança ao meu irmão”.

Frustrado, Stan fechou o punho e socou a árvore com força. Doeu, mas a raiva era maior que a dor. De repente, uma porta se abriu no tronco da árvore. O grupo todo, até mesmo Fiddleford, ficou surpreso. A porta revelava um compartimento com alguns interruptores. Ford virou um deles e um buraco se abriu logo atrás dele. Stan olhou dentro do buraco e viu o livro. O livro de capa vermelha com uma mão de seis dedos dourada marcada com o número 3.

“O diário #3” ele disse suavemente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu tinha planejado o metamorfo se soltando do tubo, mas não consegui pensar em um jeito de prendê-lo de volta, então ele nem sequer saiu de lá. Além disso, acho que o capítulo ficaria bem longo com a fuga e a eventual briga.
> 
> Não abordei a mente quebrada de Fiddleford ainda, mas isso vai mudar nos próximos capítulos. Se passam cerca de dois meses da criação da Sociedade do Olho Cego até Fiddleford começar a usar a arma com mais frequência. Essa história se passa quatro meses depois disso.


	6. Abra os Olhos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sociedade do Olho Quem? O grupo secreto é revelado e Fiddleford apresenta alguns probelmas de memória. Os Pines desenterram o Diário #2 e traçam planos

O buraco no chão só tinha o Diário #3. O #2 ainda estava desaparecido em algum lugar. Mas isso era um avanço. Ford praticamente correu de volta pra a cabana para começar a ler um pouco do novo diário, o que rendeu queixas de Fiddleford, que era arrastado por Stan, que tentava acompanhar o irmão. Esse comportamento lembrava Stan de como Ford era quando criança. Sempre que ele achava algum livro ou caso paranormal interessante, corria para ver aquilo como se sua vida dependesse disso. A diferença era que dessa vez sim, a vida de Ford dependia disso. Ele podia voltar ao normal em breve. Então Stan aceitaria o comportamento ansioso de Ford e se juntaria a ele.

Assim que o grupo chegou na cabana, Stan jogou Fiddleford numa cadeira e disse para Dan amarrá-lo de novo, enquanto ele lia o diário com Ford. O diário falava de diversas criaturas que Ford encontrara, assim como um tal mentor misterioso, que aparentemente havia enganado Ford para construir a coisa no porão. Eles não leram atenciosamente nenhum das páginas, apenas deram uma olhada rápida. Ford estava olhando as últimas páginas escritas quando encontrou algo interessante, que valia a leitura. Uma página sobre esconderijos para os diários.

“Isso é ótimo, Ford” Stan disse animadamente. “Você deixou informações de onde escondeu os diários”.

“Aqui diz que o diário que falta está enterrado... na Escola Primária de Gravity Falls?” Ford leu sem acreditar. “Temos que recuperá-lo agora”.

“Isso vai ser um problema” Dan disse. “A escola está fechada, mas tem um vigia para ficar de olho no local. É arriscado cavar alguma coisa por lá durante o dia”.

“Não podemos ir à noite se vamos para o museu” Stan disse. “Sem contar que vamos ter problemas se alguém ver o Fiddleford arramado assim”.

“Eu tenho um plano” Ford disse.

.

.

.

“Eu não acredito nisso, Ford!” Stan disse não muito feliz ao sair do carro.

“Vai dar certo, Stan” Ford respondeu. “Confie em mim”.

O grupo saiu do carro. Fiddleford estava com algemas nos pés e uma corda em volta da cintura, mas com as mãos livres. Dan saiu com uma pá e uma câmera, enquanto Stan pegava a corda de Fiddleford. Ford saiu com uma pequena maleta de maquiagem que Stan usava em algumas atrações e um megafone.

“Esse plano é ridículo” Stan resmungou. “O pessoal dessa cidade é burro, mas nem eles cairiam nessa”.

“Ei!” Dan reclamou.

“Desculpa, Dan, mas você sabe que é verdade” Ford disse. “Agora comece a filmar”.

Dan deu a pá para Fiddleford e ligou a câmera. Fiddleford ficou murmurando enquanto começava a cavar um buraco. O mapa do diário #3 não dizia o local exato onde o #2 estava escondido, mas dava uma área menor onde procurar. Stan tinha garantido que o grupo não sairia de lá sem o diário, então Fiddleford teria que cavar um pouco.

O vigia de plantão se aproximou do grupo curioso sobre o que estava acontecendo.

“O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo aqui?” ele perguntou.

“CORTA!” Ford gritou no megafone. “Senhor, está atrapalhando a filmagem. Vou ter que pedir que se retire da área de gravação”. Ele abriu o estojo de maquiagem e começou a passar algo no rosto de Fiddleford.

“Área de gravação?” o vigia perguntou.

“Estamos fazendo um filme aqui. Essa é uma cena importante e o senhor precisa dar espaço”.

“Vocês estão fazendo um buraco na área da escola. E eu não fui informado de nenhuma filmagem aqui”.

“Vamos tapar os buracos que fizermos quando acabarmos. E temos licença da prefeitura pra usar o terreno da escola” Ford mostrou rapidamente um papel velho (e falso), mas o guardou de volta antes que o homem pudesse ver alguma coisa.

“Que tipo de filme é esse?” o vigia perguntou não convencido.

“Não tem filme nenhum aqui” Fiddleford falou. “Eles me sequestraram e estão me fazendo cavar aqui. Você tem que me ajudar”.

“Esse cara é um ótimo ator, certo?” Stan disse. “Não sai do personagem mesmo que não estejam filmando. Não enquanto o filme não tiver acabado. É um filme sobre um prisioneiro de guerra, forçado a trabalhar para os inimigos. Essa cena é quando ele cava até achar um antigo tesouro que pode ser a chave para sua libertação”.

“E estamos com um pouco de pressa para filmar” Ford continuou. “Então se puder sair da área de filmagem e não voltar aqui, nós agradecemos”.

O vigia olhou desconfiado para o grupo por um momento, mas deu de ombros e voltou para o trabalho. Ford deu um grito de ‘Ação’ para que Dan voltasse a filmar. Quando o vigia parecia ter ido embora, todos (menos Fiddleford) respiraram aliviados.

“Eu não acredito que funcionou” Stan disse. Entregando a pá de Fiddleford para Dan. “O povo dessa cidade é literalmente o mais burro do mundo”.

“Acho que não dá pra discordar disso agora” Dan disse cavando rapidamente.

“Eu disse que ia funcionar” Ford disse indo ao carro e pegando outra pá. “Agora o vigia não vai incomodar aqui”.

Stan pegou a segunda pá e entregou a corda para Ford, começando a cavar com Dan. Os dois não cavaram por muito tempo. Dez minutos depois, enquanto trabalhavam no terceiro buraco, a capa de couro vermelha e a mão dourada apareceram na terra. O grupo tinha todos os três diários agora. Ford lembrou os outros que eles tinham que tapar os buracos para evitar problemas depois. Não demorou muito tempo e logo todos estavam de volta à cabana.

“Então, o que você escreveu nesses diários, Senhor Stanford?” Dan perguntou.

“Eu registrei diversas criaturas e encantamentos que eu achei na cidade” Ford respondeu. “Também tem algumas menções à minha vida antes de chegar a Gravity Falls”.

“E que o que vocês vão fazer agora?” Fiddleford perguntou, amarrado à cadeira. “Ficar amarrado assim é desconfortável. Vocês poderiam me soltar”.

“Não vai acontecer, Fiddleford” Stan disse. “Vamos soltar você quando chegarmos ao museu. Não confiamos que você não vai fugir”.

Fiddleford murmurou algo que ninguém entendeu. Ele sabia que ele tentaria fugir assim que tivesse oportunidade, mas era ruim que os gêmeos não confiassem nele ao ponto de não o soltarem.

“Pelo menos, podem me dizer que dia é hoje?” ele perguntou.

“Quarta-feira” Ford respondeu. “16 de junho, mais precisamente”.

“Quarta?” Fiddleford perguntou. “Ah, não”.

“Qual o problema?” Stan perguntou.

“Hoje é o encontro da Sociedade do Olho Cego”.

“ENCONTRO DO QUÊ?” Stan, Ford e Dan perguntaram juntos.

“Sociedade do Olho Cego. Uma sociedade secreta que eu formei para ajudar as pessoas que querem esquecer as coisas assustadoras que viram na cidade. Apagamos as memórias traumáticas e as pessoas ficam bem de novo. Nosso local de encontro é no museu”.

“Você montou um culto de apagadores de memória e faz isso com frequência?” Stan perguntou gritando.

“Não é um culto. É uma sociedade. E não é como se saíssemos apagando memórias das pessoas o tempo todo. Só apagamos as memórias que as pessoas querem esquecer. Eu acho”.

“Como assim ‘eu acho’”? Ford perguntou.

“Eu... eu... tenho tido problemas para lembrar algumas reuniões mais recentes”.

“Você não se lembra direito?” Dan perguntou. “Como?”

“Eu... tenho usado a arma de memória em mim mesmo com certa frequência. Tenho tido alguns... pesadelos ruins com algumas coisas que eu achei ter esquecido, mas que acabaram voltando. Coisas que VOCÊ...” ele se virou para Ford “... me fez ver em primeiro lugar”.

“Meu irmão não tem culpa se você se tornou tão viciado nessa arma que ela não funciona mais em você como deveria”.

“É culpa dele por ter feito com que eu visse essas coisas pra começo de conversa. Se não fosse por ele, eu nem teria criado a arma”.

“Você só não quer reconhecer seus próprios erros”.

“QUIETOS” Ford gritou. “Não é hora de apontar culpados. Temos que pensar em como vamos lidar com a Sociedade do Olho Cego hoje à noite”.

“Por mim invadimos o lugar e arrebentamos tudo” Dan sugeriu.

“Ou deixamos para ir amanhã” Fiddleford retrucou.

“Eu voto pela ideia do Dan” Stan disse.

“Vamos hoje mesmo” Ford disse finalizando a discussão.

Ele mandou Stan e Dan prenderem Fiddleford de novo, embora o homem garantisse que iria se comportar. Mas depois de tudo que eles aprenderam naquele dia, ninguém podia culpar nenhum deles por não confiar no homem. Stan tentaria outro interrogatório mais tarde. Agora ele precisava falar com o irmão.

“Ei, Ford” ele chamou quando Ford saiu da cozinha para o quarto. “Tá tudo bem com você?”

“Mais ou menos, Stanley” Ford respondeu.

“O que há de errado?”

“Esse diário #2 está cheio de feitiços, maldições e itens mágicos perigosos. E eu escondi essa coisa numa escola. UMA ESCOLA, STANLEY. Qual é o meu problema? E se uma criança tivesse achado?”

“Não pense nisso, Ford. Pense que você vai ter todas as respostas que precisa em breve. Dan e eu vamos discutir nossas opções com Fiddleford para lidar com esse culto esquisito dele. Você fica aqui e lê seus diários. Aprenda mais sobre seu próprio trabalho”.

E foi o que Ford fez. Ele leu os diários de 1 a 3 com atenção, fazendo anotações em um bloco de papel.

Enquanto isso, Dan e Stan continuavam conversando com Fiddleford para conseguir informações. Ou melhor, eles tentavam conseguir informações.

“Como você não se lembra de como chegar à sede do grupo?” Stan gritou.

“Eu já disse” Fiddleford respondeu. “Eu sei como chegar até certa parte do caminho, mas não consigo lembrar direito o restante”.

“Então como você sabe como chegar lá quando precisa?” Dan perguntou.

“Memória muscular, intuição, gatilhos cerebrais. Eu não sei. Eu só sei o que fazer quando chego lá”.

“E quanto a armadilhas?” Dan continuou.

“Nenhuma que eu me lembre. Mas sei que há um alarme silencioso em algum lugar secreto”.

“E como achamos as memórias do Ford?”

“Acho que... elas estão em algum tipo de... salão escondido”.

“Você acha?” Stan disse irritado.

“Eu só fui lá duas vezes. E apaguei isso da minha memória em seguida”.

“É inacreditável” Stan abriu os braços em descrença. “Você usa essa arma de memória em si mesmo de livre e espontânea vontade. Essa coisa tá acabando com a sua mente, não percebeu?”

Fiddleford baixou a cabeça, não querendo dar razão às palavras de Stan. Ele pensou por um momento nas vezes em que não conseguia se lembrar de onde tinha deixado a chave da casa, ou quando não lembrava algumas palavras na hora de falar, ou quando esquecia que estava andando na rua e quase era atropelado.

“Eu preciso dessa arma para manter os pesadelos longe” ele disse em voz baixa.

“Ao custo da sua própria sanidade?” Dan perguntou. “E se você acabar esquecendo quem é, como fez com Senhor Stanford?”

“Teria valido a pena esquecer sua família só para não ter mais algumas memórias que você não quer?” Stan completou. “Mas quer saber? Eu não vou me importar. Desde que recuperemos as memórias do Ford eu não dou a mínima pra o que acontece com você. Se quiser continuar usando sua arma em si mesmo, à vontade pra fazer isso. Se algo acontecer, não terá sido por falta de aviso”.

Stan saiu da cozinha e foi para o lado de fora da casa. Como Fiddleford estava bem contido, Dan foi atrás de Stan.

“Você não se importa mesmo com o que acontece com ele?” Dan perguntou.

“Na verdade... eu me importo sim” Stan respondeu com um suspiro. “Eu me importo que esse cara esteja destruindo a própria mente, mas é cabeça dura demais para admitir que está errado. Eu cometi erros o suficiente na vida para saber quando alguém está fazendo algo que não vai acabar bem. E eu acho que o Ford também se importa com ele, por causa dessa amizade que os dois tinham. Pelo Ford, eu posso me importar com ele também”.

“Vamos voltar. Temos que bolar um plano de ação para hoje à noite”.

Stan e Dan passaram o restante da tarde discutindo como entrar no museu e o que fazer quando encontrassem a Sociedade do Olho Cego. Enquanto eles planejavam, Ford foi até o aquário cuidar de Axol.

“Desculpa ter esquecido de você hoje, Axol” ele disse. “Aconteceram algumas coisas complicadas e eu não pude cuidar de você mais cedo. Mas não se preocupe, isso não vai se repetir”.

O pequeno axolote nadou em círculos, fixando o olhar em Ford. Era sempre relaxante quando ele fazia isso.

“O Stan disse que acha que você pode entender o que nós falamos. Estranho, não é? Mas não seria surpresa. Você parece bem inteligente. E é bom ter a sua companhia quando ele sai e eu fico aqui sozinho”.

“Olha, Axol. Eu tô com medo do que pode acontecer hoje. Posso recuperar minhas memórias hoje e isso é bom, mas eu me preocupo com o que pode acontecer se algo der errado. E se eu perder as memórias que eu tenho desde que acordei e o Stan chegou? Eu não quero esquecer mais nada”.

Axol parou de nadar, pousando em uma pedra no aquário e olhando para Ford. Algumas vezes era como se Axol pudesse falar com Ford quando fazia isso.

“Vai ficar tudo bem, Stanford” uma voz profunda falou na sala.

“Obrigado” Ford respondeu. “Eu precisava ouvir...”

De repente, Ford se deu conta do que tinha acabado de acontecer. Ele estava sozinho na sala, enquanto os outros estavam na cozinha. Não foi a voz dele que disse que tudo ficaria bem. Seus olhos se arregalaram de medo quando percebeu que Axol tinha acabado de falar com ele.

“STANLEY!!!” Ford gritou desesperado.

“O que foi, Ford?” Stan entrou no cômodo em disparada. “O que aconteceu?”

“O Axol falou. Ele falou comigo”.

“O quê?”

“Eu estava desabafando. E ele disse ‘vai ficar tudo bem, Stanford’ em alto e bom som. Ele falou, Stan”.

Axol ficou parado. Sem responder a nada ao redor, como sempre fazia.

“Eu juro que ele falou comigo, Stanley”.

“Eu acredito em você, Ford. Eu sempre disse que esse carinha era estranho”.

“Você acredita mesmo em mim?”

“Ford, estamos há quatro meses vivendo numa cidade onde fogueiras são criaturas vivas e gnomos tomam banho de esquilos. Um axolote que fala a língua humana não é nada perto disso”.

“Que bom saber disso” Axol respondeu.

“Bem, pode nos dizer por que resolveu falar agora depois de todo esse tempo em silêncio, Axol?” Stan perguntou.

“Meu nome é Axolotl. Tenho muitas coisas para falar com vocês, mas vamos deixar para quando Stanford recuperar as memórias. Nos veremos de novo quando isso acontecer”.

O corpo de Axol, ou Axolotl, começou a desaparecer. Em poucos segundos o axolote se fora e o aquário estava vazio. As coisas ficaram um pouco estranhas de novo. Estranhas mesmo para o padrão de Gravity Falls.

Stan e Ford evitaram falar sobre o Axolotl para Dan e Fiddleford durante o restante do dia. Era melhor focar em uma coisa por vez e agora era hora de lidar com a Sociedade do Olho Cego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Axol revela que é o Axolotl e surpreeende um total de zero pessoas.
> 
> Eu queria uma cena deles desenterrando o Diário #2, mas não queria repetir o que eu escrevi em Nosso Verão nos Bosques, aí surgiu a ideia deles estarem fazendo um filme. O que acharam?
> 
> Vamos ter um pouco de ação no próximo capítulo


	7. Olhos Para Ver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O grupo invade a sede da Sociedade do Olho Cego atrás das memórias de Ford. As coisas não saem exatamente como eles esperavam e tudo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo mais longo que o normal.  
> Eu realmente achei que teria mais tempo para atualizar minhas histórias com a situação atual que estamos passando, mas não funciona assim.

A noite custou a chegar. Os segundos pareciam correr mais devagar, e os minutos pareciam horas. Não era obra de uma entidade estranha com a forma de um axolote normal. Não era uma criatura mágica com poderes de distorção temporal. Se fosse, Stan e Ford teriam dado um jeito. Não. Eram apenas os velhos companheiros indesejados, ansiosidade, nervosismo, estresse e preocupação, fazendo uma visita. Não dava pra colocar uma vassoura atrás da porta para espantá-los. Eles teriam que esperar que eles fossem embora.

Stan, Ford, Dan e Fiddleford passaram as últimas horas discutindo planos e imaginando cenários onde as coisas davam certo ou errado, principalmente onde as coisas davam errado, mas não conseguiram chegar a um consenso. Quando o relógio bateu sete da noite, o grupo subiu a bordo do Stanmobile e partiu rumo ao Museu de História de Gravity Falls, onde Ford recuperaria as memórias depois que Stan desse um jeito na tal Sociedade do Olho Cego. O grupo chegou ao museu pouco antes de fechar, tendo que aguardar alguns minutos até que o lugar estivesse livre.

Algum tempo depois das 19:30h, Stan julgou que era seguro entrar no museu. O prédio estava escuro e silencioso, mas emitia uma aura estranha e desconfortável, como se quisesse indicar aos visitantes que algo grande estava a ponto de acontecer.

“Você tá bem, Ford?” Stan perguntou. “Você está quieto desde que chegamos”.

“Eu tô bem, Stan” Ford respondeu.

“Sabe que pode me dizer qualquer coisa, certo?”

“Sei sim. Mas eu tô bem, sério”.

“Ok”.

“Então” Dan falou. “Como achamos o esconderijo dessa tal sociedade?”.

“Vamos por esse caminho” Fiddleford falou. “Tenho certeza de que é por aqui”.

Embora Fiddleford parecesse ser certeza de onde ir, o grupo estava um pouco receoso. As lacunas na memória do homem não permitiam que os outros confiassem que ele sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo.

Durante o planejamento, Fiddleford apresentou dificuldade em lembrar palavras simples, deu uma mesma informação duas vezes, se contradisse algumas vezes. Era óbvio para Stan que Fiddleford deveria parar de usar a arma de memória. Talvez quando Ford recuperasse a memória, os dois poderiam tentar recuperar a mente de Fiddleford depois.

“Tem alguma coisa errada aqui” Dan falou de repente.

“O que?” Stan perguntou, se preparando para bater em alguém ou alguma coisa.

“Escutem”.

De ouvidos atentos, o grupo ouviu o leve som de passos e vozes vindo de algum lugar. Duas pessoas. E vinham na direção deles.

“Se escondam em algum lugar” Ford sussurrou, correndo para detrás de uma escultura de um pioneiro.

Stan arrastou Fiddleford para dentro de uma carroça e Dan se escondeu atrás de uma cortina com alguma atração escondida. Dois homens usando mantos vermelhos com o desenho de um olho marcado com um X vinham pelo corredor.

“O líder ainda não apareceu?” um dos homens perguntou.

“Não” o outro respondeu. “Isso é estranho. Ele sempre é o primeiro a chegar”.

“O que Ivan disse?”

“Que devemos esperar um pouco, mas que podemos ter que começar sem ele”.

Os dois homens seguiram pelo corredor, sem notar o grupo de intrusos escondido no museu.

“É seguro sair?” Dan perguntou.

“Acho que sim” Ford respondeu.

“Vamos seguir aqueles dois” Stan disse.

O grupo manteve uma distância segura dos dois homens para que não fossem vistos ao mesmo tempo em que não os perderiam de vista. Eles viram os dois homens entrarem em uma sala. Era um cômodo pequeno, cheio de réplicas de olhos (Ford esperava que fossem réplicas) espalhados pelo lugar. Mas havia algo errado.

Os dois homens não estavam lá. Era como se eles tivessem desaparecido no ar. Stan duvidava que fosse algo mágico ou sobrenatural. Tinha que haver uma resposta. Fiddleford olhou em volta da sala, pensando por um momento. Ele fixou os olhos em uma placa de pedra com o mesmo desenho no capuz dos dois homens de mais cedo.

“Todos os olhos estão olhando para esse aqui” ele disse.

Fiddleford pôs a mão sob a placa e empurrou. De repente a lareira da sala se moveu, revelando uma passagem secreta com uma escada longa para um corredor subterrâneo. Era só um palpite, mas Stan poderia apostar que o responsável por esse andar também tinha trabalhado no porão de Ford. O grupo seguiu em silêncio, atento a qualquer sinal de outras pessoas.

“Vocês estão ouvindo isso?” Dan sussurrou.

Era fraco, mas eles podiam ouvir o som de vozes, conversando algo que eles não podiam entender. À medida que eles se aproximavam, conseguiam ouvir um pouco da conversa.

“Aquelas coisas me perseguiram pela floresta por quinze minutos antes que eu as despistasse” uma voz apavorada disse.

“Sente-se na cadeira” uma voz grossa disse em seguida.

“Por favor, apague isso logo” a primeira voz falou.

Um clarão azul veio detrás de uma cortina ao final do corredor. Ford congelou momentaneamente ao ver o clarão, ao que Stan não deixou de notar.

“Do que você se lembra?” a voz grossa perguntou.

“Não me lembro de nada” veio a resposta animada.

“Está desvisto”.

Um coro de cinco ou seis vozes (incluindo Fiddleford) repetiu ‘está desvisto’ em resposta.

Escondidos atrás da cortina, Stan e os outros viram duas figuras de mantos ajudando outro a se levantar da cadeira. Uma figura segurava uma espécie de arma dourada, do mesmo tipo da que Fiddleford tentou usar em Stan no dia anterior. Aquela devia ser a arma de memória. Havia um total de oito pessoas de manto lá.

“O que eles estão fazendo?” Ford perguntou.

“Usando a Arma de Memória em si mesmos” Fiddleford respondeu. “Eu não sou o único que escolheu esquecer as coisas que davam pesadelos”.

“Agora nosso próximo convidado” o homem segurando a arma disse.

Dois homens se retiraram por alguns segundos antes de voltarem segurando um adolescente com as mãos amarradas, que era posto na cadeira.

“O que vocês vão fazer comigo?” ele perguntou assustado.

“Não precisa ter medo, meu caro Tad Estranho. Me diga o que você viu na floresta”.

“Está falando das fadas?”

“Sim, fale sobre elas. Fale tudo”.

“Bem, eu estava fazendo uma caminhada com o Bud quando achamos uma coisa no chão. Pensamos que era uma borboleta, mas tinha uma aparência humana. Bud tentou pegá-la, mas um enxame delas apareceu e nos perseguiu”.

“Muito bem. Não se preocupe, em breve você não vai mais se lembrar disso”.

“O quê?”

O homem mexeu alguma coisa na arma e apontou para o adolescente, disparando. Ford se encolheu de novo quando viu o clarão azul. Uma imagem começou a se formar em sua cabeça. Uma pessoa parada na frente dele apontando algo que emitia um forte brilho azul. Depois disso não havia nada além de escuridão. Ele estava se lembrando de quando Fiddleford apagou sua memória? Ele se virou para contar para Stan, mas parou ao ver a expressão no rosto do irmão.

Stan estava furioso. Ele podia não saber todos os detalhes, mas sabia que o garoto não tinha ideia de que teria a memória apagada. Ele tinha sido uma vítima da arma, como Ford. Ford olhou para os outros. Dan parecia espantado com o que vira, mas Fiddleford estava incrédulo. Antes que alguém pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, ele se levantou do esconderijo e andou em direção aos homens de manto.

“O que vocês fizeram?” ele perguntou quando alguns homens levavam o adolescente embora.

“Líder” a figura com a arma disse. “Você finalmente chegou. O que aconteceu?”

“Responda minha pergunta, Ivan. O que você fez com aquele garoto?”

“Só apagamos a memória dele como sempre fazemos. Bud nos disse o que aconteceu e pediu que apagássemos a memória dele e do amigo”.

“Venha aqui, Gleeful” Fiddleford chamou.

“Sim, Senhor?” um dos caras de manto tirou o capuz, revelando Bud Gleeful, o garoto irritante que vivia atrapalhando os negócios na Cabana do Mistério.

“Pode me explicar o que houve?” Fiddleford exigiu.

“Aquelas fadas atacaram o Tad e eu na floresta. Foi assustador. Eu quis esquecer e trouxe ele junto pra apagar isso da mente dele também”.

“Você perguntou se ele QUERIA esquecer?”

“Sim. Bem... talvez”.

“TALVEZ?”

“Ele não disse com todas as letras, mas ele deve ter se assustado também”.

“Eu não acredito, vocês não perguntaram se ELE queria apagar essas memórias?”

Fiddleford não queria ouvir as explicações de Ivan e Bud. Stan estava dividido entre defender Fiddleford e apontar a hipocrisia do homem. Afinal, ele nem se sentia culpado pelo que fez com Ford, mas estava criticando seus seguidores(?) por fazerem o mesmo que ele. Ele se virou para falar com Ford e Dan, mas viu que os dois estavam encarando alguma coisa atrás deles. Se virando, Stan viu que dois homens do grupo (os que tinham levado o garoto, Tad) os tinham cercados.

Por reflexo, Stan se jogou nos dois homens, preparado para socar quem tentasse chegar perto de Ford, e mandou que o irmão se escondesse. Os dois homens tentaram reagir, mas Stan foi rápido em se esquivar e contra-atacar, devolvendo dois socos para cada um que era dado em sua direção. A briga acabou chamando a atenção dos outros homens do Olho Cego, que, rapidamente, se juntaram para conter os invasores.

Quando Dan viu que mais inimigos se aproximavam, se jogou neles como um jogador de futebol americano e derrubou dois. O restante dos homens se amontoou em cima dele, mas ele socou e esperneou, derrubando mais vítimas.

Ivan e Fiddleford ficaram de fora do confronto, ainda discutindo um com o outro como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

“Isso não está certo, Ivan” Fiddleford disse. “Não usamos a Arma de Memória em pessoas que não querem esquecer”.

“Nós precisamos, líder” Ivan respondeu. “É para isso que estamos aqui”.

“Estamos aqui para ajudar as pessoas que QUEREM esquecer. Aquele garoto nem sabia o que iria acontecer”.

“Essas memórias poderiam se tornar um problema mais tarde. As coisas estão melhores agora”.

“Isso não é certo, Ivan. Não é você quem deve julgar se é bom ou não apagar a memória de alguém”.

“Não foi exatamente isso que você fez com seu amigo Stanford Pines?”

Fiddleford não conseguiu responder, chocado com a fala de Ivan. Ele tentou reunir seus pensamentos e explicar como as ações de Ford eram perigosas e como ele precisava ser parado. Mas olhando agora, Ford parecia assustado na hora. Com medo de que iria esquecer toda a sua vida até o momento. Fiddleford sabia que ele precisava parar seja lá o que estivesse acontecendo com Ford, mas as coisas poderiam ter acontecido diferentes.

Ford implorou por ajuda. Implorou para que Fiddleford o ajudasse a desmontar o portal. Mas Fiddleford apagou a memória do velho amigo e o deixou pra trás sozinho. ‘Ele podia ter morrido’, as palavras de Stan repetiam em sua mente. Parecia uma boa ideia limpar toda a memória de Stanford na hora, mas agora Fiddleford via que poderia ter apagado apenas o portal. Talvez o mentor também. ‘Ele podia ter morrido’. A revelação não o atingiu na hora por causa da dor dos socos de Stan, mas agora ele imaginava todas as coisas que poderiam ter acontecido com Ford se Stan não tivesse chegado.

“O que foi que eu fiz?” ele se perguntou.

Ele queria falar com Ivan, mas o homem não estava mais lá. Ele deve ter saído no momento em que Fiddleford divagava.

Próximo dali, Stan e Dan continuavam o confronto com a Sociedade do Olho Cego. Eles formavam uma boa equipe. Stan estava impressionado que Dan pudesse dar contar de todos aqueles homens, mesmo não tendo nenhuma técnica. “Quem precisa de técnica quando se tem músculos?” era o que Dan repetia para si. Não que Stan não tivesse músculos. Nos últimos meses, ele recuperou um pouco da velha forma e estava indo tão bem quanto na época do boxe. E ter todos aqueles caras de manto agora para bater ajudou a recuperar a antiga emoção das lutas.

“Parem com isso agora mesmo” a voz de Ivan soou atrás deles.

Stan se virou para encarar o homem, mas viu que ele tinha um braço em volta do pescoço de Ford e a Arma de Memória apontada para a cabeça dele. Dan também parou de lutar.

“Me desculpa, Stan” Ford disse. “Eu tentei lutar, mas ele me pegou”.

Com Ford pego como refém, Stan não podia mais brigar. Ele deixou que os membros não desmaiados da sociedade amarrassem suas mãos atrás das costas e o algemasse e disse para que Dan fizesse o mesmo. Fiddleford também foi amarrado quando o grupo foi levado ao centro do salão. Com todos os quatro contidos, Ivan empurrou Ford para a cadeira e o prendeu.

“O que você vai fazer comigo?” Ford perguntou.

“Vou apagar suas memórias sobre a Sociedade do Olho Cego e manda-lo de volta para casa” Ivan respondeu.

“Não faça isso. Por favor, não faça isso” Ford implorou quase chorando. “Eu já esqueci trinta anos da minha vida. Não me faça esquecer mais”.

“Solte o meu irmão” Stan disse calmamente. “Ele não tem culpa do que aconteceu, só estava tentando recuperar as memórias que o seu líder roubou dele”.

“Ex-líder” Ivan respondeu.

“O quê?” Fiddleford perguntou.

“Você trouxe gente de fora para a sede do grupo e revelou segredos importantes para eles. Colocou a segurança dos nossos membros em risco. Você não merece mais nos liderar. Vou limpar suas memórias sobre a nossa existência primeiro”.

Ivan apontou a arma para Fiddleford, que começou a se debater. Stan não podia deixar de sentir a ironia na situação toda. ‘Deve ter siso assim que o Ford se sentiu, idiota’. E por mais que ele não gostasse de Fiddleford pelo que ele fez, ele sabia que não podia deixar de se meter.

“Olha, cara” ele falou com Ivan. “Você não precisa fazer isso. Nós podemos apenas pegar as memórias do meu irmão de volta e depois vamos embora. Não vamos contar pra ninguém. Quem acreditaria em nós, mesmo?”

“Não me diga o que fazer” Ivan apontou a arma para Stan. “Nenhum de você vai sair daqui enquanto não esquecerem sobre nós”.

“Eu discordo”.

“E o que você vai fazer quanto a isso?”

Em resposta, Stan deu um gancho de esquerda no queixo de Ivan. Ele aproveitou a distração de Ivan, focado em Fiddleford, para se livrar das cordas e algemas sem chamar atenção para si. Todos aqueles anos fugindo da polícia podem ensinar algumas habilidades úteis. Stan agarrou a Arma de Memória e bateu na têmpora de Ivan com ela, desacordando o homem. Desnorteados, os membros da sociedade demoraram a reagir quando Stan soltou as algemas de Dan e o Corduroy partiu as cordas. Com Dan cuidando do grupo, Stan correu para ajudar Ford.

“Como foi que você fez...” Ford começou, mas parou. “Quer saber, eu nem me surpreendo mais”.

“Não foi tão difícil” Stan respondeu. “Tenho muita prática com isso”.

Um a um, os membros da sociedade caíram desmaiados perante a força de Dan. Stan terminou ajudando Fiddleford a se soltar, sorrindo para a cara de incredulidade e traição do homem.

“Agora você sabe como o Ford se sentiu quando você o atacou, certo?” Stan disse.

“Sério?” Fiddleford perguntou. “Agora? Você quer trazer esse assunto à tona agora?”

“Só estou dizendo que...”

“Chega, Stanley” Ford disse. “Não é hora pra isso. Vamos ter uma conversa sobre isso quando chegar a hora, mas temos assuntos mais importantes primeiro”.

“Então, como achamos o tal salão com as memórias apagadas?” Dan perguntou.

Fiddleford parou por um momento, olhando em volta do lugar, como se procurasse alguma pista.

“Seguimos os canos” ele disse apontando para o encanamento à mostra na sala. “É um sistema de transporte a vácuo que leva as memórias até o Salão dos Esquecidos”.

“Salão dos Esquecidos?” Stan falou. “É assim que vocês chamam o lugar?”

“Não foi ideia minha... Eu acho”.

Seguir o encanamento era confuso. Eles andaram em frente, fizeram uma curva, voltaram para seguir o encanamento na outra direção, recomeçaram tudo três vezes e outras coisas mais. Não ajudava que houvesse pelo menos três conjuntos de canos para seguir. Por fim eles chegaram ao Salão dos Esquecidos. Havia vários tubos transparentes com nomes de pessoas. A tal televisão especial também estava lá.

“Não acho que todas essas memórias sejam apenas de membros da sociedade” Ford disse.

“Será que tem alguma memória nossa entre elas?” Dan perguntou.

“Não, não tem” Fiddleford disse. “Nunca tínhamos apagado a memória de alguém de fora da sociedade antes de hoje”.

“Exceto pelo Ford, você quer dizer” Stan corrigiu.

“Exceto pelo Stanford, sim. Mas esse era um caso especial”.

“Afinal de contas, por que você fez isso?” Dan perguntou.

“Eu já disse. Stanford estava mexendo com coisas perigosas e eu tinha que pará-lo”.

“Pode ser um pouco mais específico?” Ford perguntou. “Que coisas perigosas eram essas? Os gnomos? Unicórnios?”

“O portal que nós construímos no porão. Você me disse que abriria a porta para a viagem entre dimensões. Mas o que eu vi quando cai no portal foi algum completamente diferente. Eu não consigo entender exatamente o que eu vi, mas eu sabia que era perigoso. A Fera de um Olho Só. Fiquei tão assustado. Tentei usar a arma em mim, mas não funcionou como devia. Eu tentei falar com você, mas você não me escutou. Foi quando decidi usar a arma em você”.

Um silêncio pesado caiu sob todos. Ninguém ousou falar nada por um tempo e simplesmente reviraram os tubos de memória procurando o que pertencia a Ford. Stan foi quem o achou, passando-o para Ford, contente.

“Finalmente” Ford disse animado. “Vou recuperar minhas memórias. Obrigado por ficar ao meu lado, Stan”.

“Ei, é pra isso que servem os irmãos” Stan disse, oferecendo um Toque de Seis. “Pronto?”

Ford acenou com a cabeça, sorrindo para o irmão. Finalmente, depois de todos esses últimos meses, ele iria recuperar as memórias perdidas. Mas nada é tão fácil assim. Ele não registrou o impacto a princípio, mas a dor latente em sua mão o fez perceber que algo o atingiu. Algo duro, que derrubou o tubo de memórias de sua mão. Ninguém pôde reagir rápido o bastante para evitar que o tubo caísse no chão e se quebrasse em pedaços.

O grito de Stan não chegou aos ouvidos de Ford. Dan e Fiddleford olhavam incrédulos os dois irmãos desmoronarem, cada um ao seu jeito. Ford se desligando do mundo ao redor e Stan dando lugar à raiva. E raiva era a única palavra que poderia ser usada pra descrever Stan. Ele se virou na direção da onde a pedra veio e viu Ivan, apoiado ofegante a um pilar na entrada do salão. Stan correu furioso até ele e o agarrou pela gola do manto.

“POR QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO?” ele gritou.

Mas ele não deu tempo para que Ivan respondesse, puxando o punho fechado para trás e acertando o rosto do homem, várias e várias vezes até que Ivan tivesse ambos os olhos roxos e o nariz quebrado.

“Nós só queríamos recuperar as memórias do meu irmão. Só isso” ele disse, a raiva dando lugar a uma onda de tristeza. “Por quê? Por quê?”

De repente Stan largou Ivan, se virando para Fiddleford mais furioso que antes e pronto para atacar o homem menor.

“É TUDO CULPA SUA” ele gritou. “Se não fosse por você nada disso teria acontecido”. Ele deu um soco. “Você construiu a arma” outro soco. “Você montou esse grupo” outro. “Você apagou a memória do Ford” mais um.

“Stan, para” Ford disse.

O desespero de Stan foi suficiente para trazer Ford de volta a si. Ford estava triste, muito triste.

“Acabou, Stan” a voz de Ford era coberta por um choro que ele queria esconder, mas não conseguia. “Acabou. Vamos embora”.

Não totalmente calmo, Stan pegou a arma de memória de dentro do casaco e andou até Ivan.

“Você quer tanto essa coisa? Pode pegar”.

Ele empurrou a arma com toda a força que tinha diretamente no rosto já machucado de Ivan. No impacto, a arma se quebrou, seus estilhaços afundando na carne do rosto do homem. Sem dúvidas ele teria cicatrizes.

“Stan” Ford chamou baixinho.

“Eu tô bem agora, Ford” Stan respondeu mais calmo.

O grupo deixou o prédio do museu em silêncio. Dan pegou as chaves de Stan e dirigiu para a cabana, sendo o único sem condições de fazer isso. De volta à mesa da cozinha, todos ainda estavam em silêncio.

“O que acontece agora?” Ford perguntou, sem levantar os olhos para os outros.

“Vamos dar um jeito Ford” Stan respondeu. “Nós podemos pensar em outra coisa. Vai ficar tudo bem, eu prom...”

“NÃO TERMINE ESSA FRASE” Ford gritou. “Não termine” ele disse mais calmo. “Não faça promessas que não pode cumprir, Stan”.

“Tem que haver outro modo. Vamos descobrir o que fazer”.

“Nem você acredita nisso”.

Stan ficou em silêncio. Era óbvio que Ford não iria cair em um truque de Stan. Ele precisava de uma solução.

“O que você acha, Fiddleford?” ele perguntou.

“É impossível” Fiddleford respondeu.

“Tem que haver outro jeito”.

“As memórias só podem ser mandadas de volta ao banco natural do cérebro através do estímulo visual externo. Era pra isso que o tubo servia”.

“Não dá pra fazer isso manualmente? Mover as memórias sem o uso de um estímulo externo?”

“A menos que haja um modo de entrar na cabeça do Stanford para fazer isso, não”.

“Deve ter um jeito”.

“Sério mesmo? Estamos falando de entrar na mente de alguém. Não tem como”.

“Tem sim” Ford disse de repente.

Todos olharam espantados para Ford, que tinha um olhar chocado no rosto. Era como se ele tivesse acabado de achar uma solução óbvia para um problema complicado. Pouco a pouco, seu rosto foi se animando até um sorriso se formar.

“Tem um jeito sim”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acho que finalmente consegui consertar todos os erros de digitação nos capítulos anteriores.  
> Foi meio difícil escrever esse porque nunca tinha tentado escrever cena de briga antes, então não tava achando legal o que ia escrevendo e tinha que fazer de novo. Ainda não gostei de como a briga aconteceu, mas é o que temos pra hoje


	8. Magister Mentium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O plano de recuperar as memórias de Ford deu errado. Hora do Plano B, se os gêmeos conseguirem fazer o feitiço funcionar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As próximas atualizações não devem demorar muito. Ainda temos muita coisa para acontecer na segnda metade da história.

Ninguém entendeu nada. Num minuto eles estavam discutindo que era impossível mover as memórias de Ford para o lugar certo do cérebro sem o uso do tubo de memória, que não tinha jeito. No outro Ford estava dizendo que tinha sim e saindo correndo da cozinha pra sabe-se lá onde.

“Do que ele está falando, Senhor Stanley?” Dan perguntou.

“Eu não faço ideia, Dan” Stan respondeu.

“Talvez ele tenha perdido a cabeça e enlouquecido de vez” Fiddleford disse.

“Se você insinuar de novo que meu irmão ficou louco, Fiddleford, eu vou arrancar todos os seus dentes”.

Ford voltou rapidamente carregando o Diário #3 nas mãos. Os olhares que todos davam a ele diziam que ele precisava dar algumas explicações.

“Enquanto vocês três discutiam como iríamos entrar na sede da Sociedade do Olho Cego, eu fiquei lendo os meus diários e fazendo anotações. Quando você mencionou entrar na minha mente para mover as memórias de volta para o lugar certo, eu me lembrei dessa página”.

Ford abriu o diário em uma página e o colocou em cima da mesa.

“O que é isso, Ford?” Stan perguntou.

“É algum tipo de encantamento, ou algo assim, que permite entrar na mente de outra pessoa”.

“QUÊ?” todos gritaram.

“Isso é impossível” Fiddleford disse. “Encantamentos não são reais. Você é um cientista, Stanford. Devia saber disso melhor do que ninguém”.

“Mas eu não sei mais, graças a você. E você mesmo viu as coisas estranhas que vivem nessa cidade. É tão difícil aceitar que encantamentos funcionem de verdade num lugar onde existem unicórnios e fadas?”

Claro que não era difícil acreditar que unicórnios e fadas existiam, mas Fiddleford não tinha tanta certeza quanto a encantamentos, feitiços, magia. Isso ia contra tudo que Fiddleford acreditava a partir da ciência. Na verdade, os dois já tinham tido essa conversa antes, quando ainda trabalhavam juntos, mas não era como se Ford soubesse disso agora.

“Então o que fazemos?” Fiddleford perguntou.

“Vocês vão entrar na minha mente” Ford perguntou. “Depois disso veremos o que podemos fazer”.

“Vamos entrar sem um plano?” Dan perguntou. “Por mim tudo bem, mas não acho que posso falar por todos”.

“Não precisamos de um plano” Stan disse. “E não é como se alguém entre nós soubesse como a mente funciona para que pudéssemos pensar em um”.

“Pare de tentar jogar a culpa em mim, Stanley” Fiddleford disse.

“A culpa É sua, Fiddleford” Stan gritou. “Se não fosse por você, NADA DISSO estaria acontecendo agora”.

“Você quer dizer ‘se não fosse pelo Stanford’”.

“PAREM COM ISSO” Ford gritou. “Stanley, ele não devia estar amarrado?”

A contragosto, Fiddleford se deixou ser amarrado. A princípio, Ford só queria garantir que ninguém começasse a brigar, mas tinha que admitir que se sentia mais seguro tendo Fiddleford amarrado. Depois da revelação de que Fiddleford fora o responsável por apagar suas memórias, Ford não achava que poderia confiar no homem.

O grupo deu uma olhada na página do diário. Stan viu que mencionava novamente o tal Mentor, alguém chamado Bill Cipher. Do pouco que Stan pôde ler no diário anteriormente, esse Bill era alguém que se aproveitou de Ford e o machucou. Stan decidiu que, se pudesse, iria atrás desse Bill e o faria pagar por mexer com Ford.

Mas uma coisa de cada vez. A prioridade agora era recuperar as memórias de Ford. Stan só podia esperar que desse certo dessa vez. O diário de Ford não dava instruções de como o tal encantamento funcionava. Stan começou a ler o encantamento.

_ Videntis Omnium, Magister Mentium, Magnesium Ad Hominem, Magnum Opus, Habeus Corpus, Inceptus Nolanus Overratus, Magister Mentium, Magister Mentium, Magister Mentium _

Eles esperaram por um momento, mas nada aconteceu.

“Eu disse que isso não daria certo” Fiddleford falou. “Só porque unicórnios e essas outras criaturas são reais, não quer dizer que todos os contos-de-fada são reais também”.

“Escuta aqui, Fiddleford” Stan disse irritado. “Eu já estou cansado de você sendo pessimista. Se não tem nada de bom para dizer, então cale a boca ou eu mesmo vou fazer você se calar”.

“E como planeja fazer isso?”

Stan pôs a mão dentro do casaco e tirou algo que ninguém esperava ver de novo. A Arma de Memória. Ele apontou diretamente para Fiddleford, sem dizer mais nada ao homem.

“Você quebrou essa coisa, Stan” Ford disse perplexo. “Como isso é possível?”

“Eu quebrei a arma que o culto do Fiddleford estava usando” Stan respondeu. “Essa aqui é a que o idiota aqui tentou usar em mim quando fui atrás dele no museu. Eu guardei comigo esse tempo todo por via das dúvidas”.

“Você tinha duas dessa?” Ford se virou para Fiddleford.

“O meu é um modelo novo no qual estou trabalhando. Como a antiga não estava funcionando mais como devia, eu precisava de uma solução melhor. Ainda não terminei de montar ou testar a nova”.

“E você tentar usar ela no meu irmão? Isso podia ter acabado com a mente do Stan. Como pôde fazer isso?”

“Calma, Stanford” Stan disse colocando a mão no ombro de Ford. “Vamos tentar o feitiço de novo. Talvez tenhamos deixado passar alguma coisa ou lido algo errado. Quanto a você, Fiddleford” ele se virou para falar com o homem. “Você não vai deixar essa casa enquanto o Ford não recuperar as memórias, então pare de ser pessimista e comece a torcer para que isso aconteça rápido”.

Dan aconselhou que deitassem Ford no sofá para que o homem relaxasse um pouco ou o que quer que fosse. Stan começou a ler o encantamento de novo, prestando mais atenção às palavras para garantir que não pronunciasse errado. Fiddleford se gabou de novo quando não aconteceu nada. Stan estava quase ameaçando que ele nunca mais veria o lado de fora se Ford não recuperasse a memória, mas se conteve.

“Está faltando alguma coisa” Ford disse. “Talvez eu não tenha escrito todas as instruções no diário”.

“Sendo assim, não funcionaria nunca” Fiddleford falou. “Apenas me soltem e devolvam minha arma. Eu deixo vocês em paz e nem presto queixa”.

“Isso não vai acontecer, Fiddleford” Stan disse antes que Fiddleford falasse mais alguma coisa. “Enquanto as memórias do Ford não voltarem, você não vai sair daqui”.

“Isso é cárcere privado. Não podem me manter aqui”.

“Acho que os papéis de onde eu tirei o encantamento ainda estão por aqui” Ford disse ignorando a discussão de Stan e Fiddleford. “Dan, você fica aqui vigiando o Fiddleford para que ele não consiga fugir. Stan, nós dois vamos no andar de baixo procurar o encantamento nos arquivos. E deixe a arma de memória com o Dan, só por via das dúvidas”. Ford olhou para Fiddleford por um momento, levemente zangado. “Só por via das dúvidas”.

Com a arma em mãos, Dan se sentou em frente a Fiddleford enquanto os gêmeos desciam até o cômodo secreto. Por um momento, os dois ouviram Fiddleford tentando convencer Dan a soltá-lo, mas parecia que o Corduroy ignorara tudo. Eles desceram as escadas e pegaram o elevador até o quarto secreto, para onde os dois tinham movido toda a bagunça paranormal e pequenas invenções de Ford. Eles começaram a mexer nas pastas e gavetas em relativo silêncio até que Ford começasse a conversa.

“Você ia mesmo usar a Arma de Memória nele, Stan?”

“Não, Ford” Stan respondeu terminando de verificar uma pasta e partindo para outra. “Eu só queria fazer aquele idiota ficar quieto. Eu não aguento mais ele falando que você não tem mais jeito. Eu não posso aceitar que isso seja verdade. Eu sei que você também acha que é um caso perdido mas eu...”

“Stanley, para” Ford interrompeu abrindo outra pasta. “Pra falar a verdade, desde ontem eu me pego pensando cada vez menos em como meu problema parece sem solução. Encontrar Fiddleford (mesmo com todos os problemas), recuperar meus diários, aprender mais sobre o que eu faço. Tudo isso vem me dando esperança de que eu posso me recuperar”.

“Sério?” Stan parou de procurar.

“Sim, Stan. Sua esperança é contagiante. ENCONTREI!”

Ford mostrou um papel antigo com os mesmos dizeres do diário. Com o papel em mãos, os dois voltaram para a cozinha, onde Fiddleford ainda se debatia para se soltar.

“Desista, cara” Dan disse. “Você não vai conseguir se soltar”.

“Se você me deixar sair eu não presto queixa contra você” Fiddleford disse. “Eu posso dizer que eles te obrigaram a me manter aqui. Você não iria preso”.

“Eu não vou trair a confiança do Senhor Stanley e do Senhor Stanford. Eles são meus amigos. Claro que eles mantiveram segredo sobre esse lance de memória, mas eu posso entender”.

“Stanford Pines não é seu amigo. Ele está se aproveitando de você enquanto pode. Quando você não tiver utilidade, ele vai te jogar fora”.

“NÃO FALA ASSIM DO MEU IRMÃO” Stan gritou entrando furioso na cozinha e agarrando Fiddleford pela gola da camisa. “Você não sabe nada sobre o Ford. NADA. Ele não faria uma coisa dessas”.

‘Não faria, mesmo?’ uma voz soou na cabeça de Stan.

A lembrança do dia em que Stan fora expulso de casa passou pela cabeça. Ele estava assustado. Ele pediu ajuda. Ele pediu que Ford fizesse alguma coisa. Mas Ford fechou a cortina e virou as costas para ele. Aquela voz, a voz da raiva, do medo do abandono, da desconfiança. A voz que falava com Stan todos os dias desde que ele fora expulso. A voz que o fazia pensar se Ford iria perdoa-lo por seu erro algum dia. A voz que o fazia duvidar que poderia ganhar a tal fortuna que ele custara à família.

‘Ele te jogou fora quando você perdeu a utilidade’ a voz disse de novo.

“Ele não fez isso” Stan disse para si mesmo.

‘Você cuidou dele e o protegeu a vida toda, mas quando você precisou dele ele te abandonou’.

“Ele estava chateado e furioso. Não estava pensando direito naquela hora”.

‘E isso justifica o que você sofreu depois disso por causa dele?’

“Stanley?” a voz de Ford o trouxe de volta à realidade. “Você tá bem?”

“Eu tô bem, Stanford” Stan respondeu, se voltando para Fiddleford. “Nunca mais fale sobre o meu irmão assim. Até onde eu sei, foi você que o abandonou aqui, não o contrário”.

Stan e Ford se sentaram à mesa com Dan para ler o papel que falava sobre o encantamento. As instruções diziam que era necessário que a pessoa cuja paisagem mental (seria a mente da pessoa?) se queria entrar devia estar dormindo (foi por isso que não funcionou). As pessoas que queriam entrar na paisagem deviam estar próximas umas das outras e ao menos uma delas devia tocar a cabeça da pessoa desacordada enquanto lia o encantamento. Os corpos das pessoas que entrassem na paisagem mental ficariam desacordados até que suas consciências voltassem para os corpos. Se a pessoa cuja paisagem mental estava sendo visitada acordasse, todos seriam expulsos de volta para seus corpos.

“Vocês vão ter que levar o Fiddleford para a minha mente” Ford disse. “Não vai ser seguro se ele ficar do lado de fora enquanto nós três dormimos. Ele poderia escapar ou chamar a polícia, ou até mesmo nos atacar durante o sono”.

“É uma boa ideia” Stan disse. “Podemos ficar de olho nele lá”.

“Mais alguma coisa que precisamos saber?”

“Aqui diz que ‘a paisagem mental é afetada pela imaginação’, mas eu não sei o que isso significa”.

A primeira coisa que eles precisavam era que Ford dormisse. Dan se ofereceu para fazer um chá de camomila e maracujá potente o suficiente para fazer dormir facilmente, mas garantindo que Ford não entraria em coma nem nada do tipo. Stan subiu as escadas para pegar um colchão, que foi colocado na sala de estar. Ford se deitaria no colchão para que ficasse confortável e não acordasse enquanto os outros estivessem em sua mente. Eles não podiam arriscar serem expulsos da mente de Ford antes que a missão fosse completa.

“Está pronto, Ford?” Stan perguntou depois que estava tudo pronto.

“Estou, Stan” Ford respondeu terminando de beber o chá e se deitando no colchão. “Espero que dê certo dessa vez”.

“A terceira vez dá sorte, Ford. Você vai ver. Quando acordar, você terá suas memórias de volta”.

“Já disse pra não fazer promessas que não pode cumprir, Stan”.

“E eu nunca escuto, hahaha. Mas sério, aconteça o que acontecer eu vou estar ao seu lado quando você acordar. Isso eu posso prometer. Agora vem cá”.

“O que você vai fazer?”

“É um truque que a mamãe usava com a gente quando um de nós não conseguia dormir”.

Stan se ajoelhou perto do colchão e passou um braço em volta do ombro de Ford. Com a outra mão, ele acariciou os cabelos do irmão e cantou suavemente uma música.

“Há um anjo para cada um. Descubra com seu coração. Doces sonhos juntos sonharão. Com amor sempre te cuidará. Nana, nana. Vá dormir. Boa noite. Um beijinho. Vá sonhar”.

Os gêmeos sempre se perguntavam como a mãe deles conseguia fazê-los dormir tão facilmente apenas com essa pequena canção. Talvez a música fosse, na verdade, um feitiço do sono que a mãe deles aprendeu. Vai saber. Talvez Gravity Falls não fosse o único lugar onde magia fosse real, afinal. O que quer que fosse, Ford adormeceu assim que Stan parou de cantar. Dan se juntou a Stan, arrastando Fiddleford consigo.

“Tudo pronto?” ele perguntou.

“Sim” Stan respondeu. “Ele está dormindo, então está na hora”.

“Eu não quero ir” Fiddleford disse. “Eu não quero ver o que tem dentro da cabeça dele”.

“Eu acho que não tem nada lá, desde que você apagou a mente do Senhor Stanford”.

“Parem de falar, estamos perdendo tempo” Stan falou calando os dois. “Cheguem mais perto para que todos entremos na mente do Ford”. Dan se aproximou com Fiddleford quando Stan pôs a mão na testa de Ford e começou a ler o encantamento. “ _Videntis Omnium, Magister Mentium, Magnesium Ad Hominem, Magnum Opus, Habeus Corpus, Inceptus Nolanus Overratus, Magister Mentium, Magister Mentium, Magister Mentium_ ”.

Os olhos de todos começaram a brilhar em azul. Então, tudo ficou branco. Finalmente, eles não estavam mais na sala de estar. Eles estavam em frente à Cabana do Mistério, mas faltavam pedaços do lugar e da floresta em volta. Tudo estava cheio de buracos, como um queijo suíço. Parecia que faltavam pedaços. E faltavam mesmo. As memórias de Ford.

“Então essa é a mente do Senhor Stanford?” Dan perguntou. “Parece bem normal pra mim. Quase como no mundo normal, só que cheio de buracos”.

“Acho que as coisas vão se consertar por aqui quando recuperarmos as memórias do Ford”.

“Quer dizer SE recuperarmos” Fiddleford corrigiu.

“O que foi que eu falei sobre pessimismo, idiota?”

“Parem de brigar, vocês dois” Ford disse atrás deles, aparecendo de lugar nenhum e assustando os outros um pouco. “Não podemos perder tempo aqui. Se demorarmos demais, eu vou acordar. Me sigam”.

Recuperados do pequeno susto, todos seguiram Ford quando ele entrou na cabana. O lugar era escuro, silencioso e frio, como a cabana era quando Stan encontrou Ford em fevereiro. O design do lugar era semelhante ao da cabana normal, mas era possível perceber algumas diferenças em relação a onde alguns cômodos ficavam ou mesmo pela falta de outros. Os cômodos normais da casa tinham várias portas em lugares fisicamente impossíveis, como no chão, no teto, no meio de um cômodo ou mesmo em outras portas. Cada uma com algum tipo de identificação. Deviam ser as diferentes áreas da mente.

Stan viu uma pequena porta para as memórias e resolveu abri-la. A porta dava para um pequeno depósito com algumas prateleiras arquivando as memórias de Ford. O lugar era pequeno e quase vazio, desde que Ford tinha apenas pouco mais de quatro meses de memórias para lembrar. Stan esperava que, no fim dessa viagem, o quarto estivesse maior e mais cheio.

Ford seguiu caminho pelo lugar, passando por cômodos, parando, olhando em volta e verificando algumas portas. Era como se ele soubesse para onde ir, mas quisesse ter certeza. Ele não saberia explicar se perguntassem, mas era a mente dele, então devia fazer algum sentido.

Depois de algum tempo de caminhada quase silenciosa, Ford parou em frente a onde ficava a máquina de vendas da loja de presentes. O buraco da escada tinha uma porta grande e preta, fechada com cadeado. Era a porta para a área inútil que Fiddleford falara. A área onde as memórias de Ford estavam presas.

“Alguma ideia do que fazer agora, Ford?” Stan perguntou.

“Eu sei que é aqui” Ford respondeu. “Eu sinto isso, é só... Eu tô com medo, Stanley”.

“Não precisa ter medo Ford. Eu tô aqui. Eu vou te proteger”.

Ford respirou fundo e assentiu com a cabeça. Confiantemente, ele tirou o cadeado e a porta se abriu. O lugar era mal iluminado a princípio, mas as coisas foram se clareando aos poucos. De repente, o grupo percebeu uma série de corredores, escadas, portas e buracos ao redor. Todos confusos. Era como se um labirinto distorcido. Eles começaram a andar por um corredor seguindo a liderança de Ford, que sentia por onde devia ir.

“Fiquem todos juntos” Stan disse. “A última coisa que precisamos é que alguém se separe e fique pra trás aqui. Não quero nem pensar no que aconteceria se um de nós se perdesse sozinho num lugar desses”.

Como que desafiando as palavras de Stan todo o lugar começou a tremer. Era possível haver terremotos na mente de alguém? A resposta era ‘Aparentemente, Sim’. Dan conseguiu agarrar Stan e Fiddleford, mas Ford acabou se afastando um pouco ao tropeçar, perdendo o equilíbrio e caindo em um buraco no chão.

“STANFORD!” Stan gritou desesperado quando Ford caiu. “Eu vou te salvar, Ford”.

Stan correu até o buraco, pronto para se jogar nele atrás do irmão, mas Dan o agarrou pelo braço com uma mão. Ele ainda estava segurando Fiddleford com a outra.

“Senhor Stanley, você não pode ir lá sozinho” ele disse.

“Escute ele, Stanley” Fiddleford falou em pânico. “Não sabemos o que pode acontecer se nos perdermos aqui”.

“Já estamos perdidos, Fiddleford” Stan respondeu. “Era o Ford que tava guiando a gente por aqui. Sem ele, não temos para onde ir. Precisamos acha-lo”.

Stan se debateu tentando sair do aperto de Dan e ir atrás do irmão. Mas ao invés de se soltar ele só conseguiu perder o equilíbrio na borda no buraco, caindo nele e arrastando Dan e Fiddleford juntos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Cabana do Mistério é o "único lugar" que Ford conhece desde que acordou sem memórias, por isso ela é o cenário da mente dele.  
> Vocês podem ter esquecido que Stan levou uma Arma de Memória no capítulo 3, mas eu não esqueci. A Sociedade do Olho Cego perdeu a deles, mas Stan está com a outra agora.  
> Diga sua cena preferida da história até então e o capítulo onde ela acontece e eu vou TENTAR desenhá-la.  
> Se você reconheceu a canção de ninar, você está ficando muito velho.


	9. O Labirinto Mental

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford se perdeu dos outros e as coisas ficam complicadas para todos. Ford vai conseguir recuperar as memórias?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu revisei esse capítulo três erros em busca de eventuais erros de digitação, até ter certeza que tava tudo pronto

Quando Ford era criança, ele contou a Stan sobre os buracos negros e seus mistérios e teorias. Contou sobre como ninguém sabia como era dentro ou do outro lado de um. Agora, caindo na escuridão da mente de Ford, Stan achava que devia ser algo parecido com cair num buraco negro. Mas ele não se importava. Ford caiu primeiro e sozinho, o que significava que ele estava em perigo. Se pássaros voam e peixes nadam, Stans salvam Fords. Era assim que a natureza funcionava.

Eventualmente, o grupo viu uma luz mais abaixo, se aproximando rapidamente. Era a saída do buraco. De uma escuridão sem fim, o grupo foi lançado no meio de um campo vasto com milhares de quilômetros de extensão. As diversas escadas e estradas em direções distorcidas continuavam em volta deles, mas havia algo mais dessa vez. No centro do labirinto estranho havia uma grande esfera negra rodeada de algo que lembrava estática.

“O que fazemos agora?”, Dan perguntou.

“Procuramos o Ford, obviamente”, Stan respondeu.

“Nem sabemos se ele está por aqui,” Fiddleford continuou.

“Ele está. Nós caímos no mesmo buraco que ele. Ele tem que estar aqui”.

Era o que Stan queria acreditar, mas ele não conseguia se convencer de que estava certo. Ele estava pensando logicamente: se todos caíram pelo mesmo buraco, todos sairiam no mesmo lugar. Mas quem poderia garantir que era assim que funcionava dentro da mente? E se Ford tivesse caído em um lugar totalmente diferente?

“Vamos olhar em volta”, Stan disse. “Conhecendo o Ford, ele deve ter ido atrás da primeira coisa incomum que ele viu”.

“Seria a esfera estranha, então”, Dan respondeu.

“Esse seria o Ford que você conhece agora, ou o que você conhecia antes?”, Fiddleford perguntou.

“Fiddleford, eu estou me segurando para não fazer algo do qual eu possa me arrepender mais tarde, então cale a boca AGORA ou aguente as consequências”.

Com Fiddleford calado, Stan se pôs a pensar. Se Ford caiu no mesmo lugar que eles... quer dizer... DESDE QUE Ford caiu no mesmo lugar que eles, a esfera parecia a primeira coisa que Ford pensaria em investigar. Talvez fosse para onde ele tinha ido. Era impossível dizer a distância que eles estavam da esfera, mas parecia que seria uma caminhada longa. Talvez Ford pudesse dar alguma informação se estivesse lá.

Mas Ford estava um pouco mais distante, tendo caído alguns andares acima (?) de onde ele estava. Olhando em volta, Ford conseguia ver a porta por onde ele e os outros tinham entrado.

“Os outros”, ele pensou. “Stanley! Cadê você?”

Ford gritou, chamando pelos outros, mas ninguém respondia.

“Eles não estão aqui”, uma voz profunda e familiar falou atrás de Ford.

“Axol! Digo, Axolotl”.

O Axolotl estava diferente naquele momento. Foi-se o corpo pálido e frágil de Axol. Ali estava um grande axolote de pele fortemente rosada, olhos brilhantes, cercado por uma aura azul.

“O que está acontecendo aqui?”, Ford continuou.

“Sua mente está confusa e danificada, Stanford Pines. Por isso essa aparência disforme e esburacada”.

“Onde estão os outros? Cadê o meu irmão?”

“Seu irmão e os outros estão em outro lugar dessa confusão. Não posso ficar aqui por muito tempo. Tenho que alertá-los do perigo desse lugar”.

“Perigo? Que tipo de perigo?”

“Algo que você não compreenderia no momento. Mas antes de ir, eu devo lhe dizer algo importante. Suas memórias perdidas não são a única coisa a ser combatida em sua mente”. O Axolotl começou a desaparecer enquanto dizia a última frase.

“Espera, não vai embora ainda. O que você quer dizer com isso? AXOL”.

Mas ele já tinha ido embora. Stanford queria bater a cabeça em uma parede para descontar a frustração com o Axolotl e consigo mesmo. Com o Axolotl por ser tão enigmático fora de hora e consigo mesmo por não ter levado em conta que pudesse haver perigos em sua mente. Ele devia ter pensado na possibilidade. Ele devia ter vindo sozinho e deixado os outros em segurança. Mas Stanley nunca concordaria com isso.

“Stanley... Ele está em perigo. Eu tenho que ajuda-lo”.

Alheios aos perigos que poderiam encontrar, Stan, Dan e Fiddleford continuavam rumo à grande esfera escura no que parecia ser o centro do labirinto. Eles andaram pelo que pareciam horas, embora não tivesse passado mais que cinco minutos, mas havia algo errado ali. Quanto mais eles andavam em direção à esfera, passando pelas escadas e corredores disformes, mais distante a esfera ficava.

“Isso não parece certo pra mim”, Dan falou quebrando o silêncio.

“Eu sei”, Stan disse. “Parece que estamos andando há horas e não estamos mais perto”.

“O que estamos fazendo de errado?”

“Talvez devamos seguir por outro caminho. O que você acha, Fiddleford?”

Fiddleford parecia não prestar atenção ao que Dan e Stan conversavam. Ou a qualquer coisa ao redor. Ele parecia pensativo, preocupado. Stan teve que sacudir o homem para que ele voltasse o foco.

“O que foi?”, Fiddleford perguntou.

“Estou tentando chamar sua atenção já faz um tempo”.

“Eu estava distraído”.

“Eu pude ver isso. Em que você estava pensando?”

“O quanto você está familiarizado com a história de Teseu?”

“Eu era péssimo em história, sabe. E no restante das outras disciplinas também”.

“Teseu era um herói da mitologia grega. Entre seus feitos, ele matou o Minotauro da Ilha de Creta”.

“E?”

“O Minotauro vivia em um labirinto”. Um novo silêncio caiu sobre o grupo.

“Está querendo dizer que pode haver um Minotauro ou coisa parecida por aqui?”, Dan perguntou.

“Eu sei que não estamos num labirinto de verdade”, Fiddleford explicou. “Mas essa não deixa de ser uma possibilidade. Nenhum de nós, nem o próprio Stanford, sabe como esse lugar funciona”.

“E de quem é a culpa por isso?”, Stan disse lançando um olhar mortal para Fiddleford.

“Você nunca vai deixar isso passar?”

“Não. Meu irmão está nessa situação por sua causa, Fiddleford. Isso é tudo culpa sua. O Ford poderia...”

“Poderia ter morrido, já sei”, Fiddleford interrompeu. “Você já disse isso. Várias vezes. E ainda tenho os hematomas no meu corpo pra provar”.

Na verdade, ele não tinha. Pelo menos, não atualmente. Devido a toda a comoção e mudanças de sentimentos, nenhum deles tinha notado que as contusões e ferimentos das diversas brigas naquele dia e na noite anterior tinham desaparecido. Pelo menos na paisagem mental. Stan tinha certeza que os machucados ainda estavam em seus corpos físicos.

“Tanto faz”, ele disse. “Você estava falando sobre perigos em potencial, certo? Acha que mesmo podemos encontrar algo assim aqui?”

“Vocês podem”, disse uma voz profunda vinda de lugar nenhum.

Fiddleford e Dan se assustaram, mas Stan reconheceu a figura imponente atrás deles: um grande axolote rosado e brilhante.

“Cadê o Ford, Axol?”

“Esse é o Axol?”, Dan perguntou incrédulo.

“Sou o Axolotl. Um ser antigo de uma dimensão antiga”.

“E cadê o meu irmão?”

“Stanford Pines está em outro lugar. Alguns andares acima e um pouco distante de onde vocês estão agora. Mas não precisa se preocupar com ele, Stanley Pines. Ele saberá como encontrar você e seus amigos mais tarde. Estou aqui para alertá-los do perigo”.

“Eu sabia”, Fiddleford disse. “Eu sabia que haveria perigos por aqui”.

“Perigo, Fiddleford McGucket. Não perigos, no plural. Apenas um”.

“Que tipo de perigo?” Dan perguntou.

“A própria área onde vocês estão agora, Daniel Corduroy. Essa área do cérebro não foi feita para ser visitada. Vocês devem deixar a Área Negra imediatamente, antes que vocês acabem presos aqui. Se isso acontecer, nunca mais voltarão para seus corpos físicos, e Stanford Pines esquecerá tudo sobre vocês”.

“Não podemos ir embora sem que o Ford acorde”, Stan disse.

“Isso não é necessário, Stanley Pines. Vocês não precisam deixar a mente de Stanford Pines para ficarem seguros. Precisam apenas sair dessa Área Negra. Podem esperar do lado de fora”.

“Eu não vou sair daqui sem o Ford. Ele está em perigo também”.

“Stanford Pines não está em perigo, Stanley Pines. Essa é a mente dele. Nada aqui pode fazer mal a ele. Vocês três é que são estrangeiros, portanto estão em perigo”.

“Quanto tempo temos?”

“É impossível dizer. Devido ao estado atual da mente e Stanford Pines, causado por você, Fiddleford McGucket (Stan reprimiu uma risada de escárnio), eu não posso ficar aqui por muito tempo. Mas tenho mais um aviso antes de ir. Cuidado com a imaginação. Ela tem poder tanto para o bem quanto para o mal por aqui”.

O Axolotl desapareceu em seguida, deixando Stan, Dan e Fiddleford sozinhos novamente. A atmosfera do lugar parecia mais pesada e sinistra após a revelação. Ninguém queria falar sobre o que o Axolotl acabara de contar.

“O que fazemos agora?”, Dan perguntou.

“Você vai pegar o Fiddleford e sair daqui”, Stan respondeu. “Vocês dois vão esperar por mim na porta. Eu vou procurar o Stanford”.

“Você não pode, Stanley”, Fiddleford disse. “Se ficar, você vai acabar preso aqui”.

“Eu não vou sair sem o meu irmão. Ele tava assustado e eu disse que ficaria ao lado dele. Eu tenho que achá-lo”.

“Você ouviu o que aquela coisa disse. Stanford não está em perigo aqui”.

“Você não pode ficar e correr o risco do Senhor Stanford esquecer de você pra sempre”.

Stan não queria admitir que eles tinham razão. Ford estava seguro (perdido, talvez, mas seguro) e Stan não queria ser esquecido. Por mais que suas emoções dissessem o contrário, era hora de ouvir a razão. Ele esperava que Ford entendesse e o perdoasse quando isso acabasse.

“Vamos sair daqui”, ele disse para os outros.

Stan começou a andar para a direção contrária da esfera, sendo seguido pelos outros. O grupo estava novamente em silêncio, mas era óbvio o que todos estavam pensando: eles estavam indo na direção certa? Ninguém queria admitir que nenhum deles sabia o caminho. Estavam apenas andando numa direção e torcendo para ser a certa. Eles precisavam de Ford. Mas eles não tiveram muito tempo para pensar nisso.

Um rugido alto soou de algum lugar próximo (?) alertando que algo grande se aproximava. Fiddleford começou a tremer e murmurar coisas incompreensíveis. Dan o jogou por cima do ombro e correu com Stan, tentando se distanciar o máximo possível de seja lá o que quer que fosse aquela coisa.

Longe dali, Ford continuava vagando pelas escadas e corredores. Ele podia sentir que estava indo no caminho certo de algum modo. Ele não percorria todos os degraus de uma escada, parando na metade e dando um salto para o corredor mais próximo. Era como se suas pernas tivessem se tornado molas ou se a gravidade tivesse diminuído, mas ele conseguia saltar grandes distâncias facilmente. Ainda assim ele não conseguia deixar de pensar se Stanley e os outros estavam bem.

“E se eles estiverem em perigo agora mesmo?”, ele pensou. “E se estiverem enfrentando alguma criatura da mente? E se estiverem perdidos? Queria poder ajuda-los de algum modo. Queria poder mostrar o caminho para eles. Queria estar lá com eles”.

Sem que Ford percebesse, o cenário do labirinto começou a mudar. Algumas escadas tinham sumido, as cores começaram a ficar mais vivas e o clima solitário ia desaparecendo pouco a pouco. Ford só foi notar a mudança quando viu uma esfera negra gigante a poucos quilômetros de distância. Ele sabia que aquilo era algo importante. Ele tinha que ir até lá.

Mas quando ele estava a ponto de fazer isso, Ford sentiu um aperto no coração. Ele não conseguia explicar, mas sabia que Stanley estava em perigo. Decidido a ajudar o irmão, Ford deu meia volta e começou a correr na direção em que ele sabia que Stanley estava.

Stanley, Dan e Fiddleford se sentaram contra a parede de uma escadaria quebrada para descansar. Eles não sabiam se estavam mais perto ou mais distante da saída, mas ninguém queria tocar nesse assunto. Stan estava prestes a dizer alguma coisa quando uma luz brilhante surgiu da esfera negra e algo se aproximou deles. A luz vinha pelo chão (ou o que devia ser o chão) e passou por eles deixando para trás um rastro amarelo, uma estrada de tijolos amarelos, que seguia para algum lugar.

“O que é isso?”, Fiddleford perguntou.

“Acho que isso é coisa do Ford”, Stan respondeu.

“Como você sabe?”

“Ford adorava O Mágico de Oz. Deve ser o jeito dele de nos mostrar a saída”.

“Mas como ele poderia fazer algo assim?”

“Talvez nem ele saiba o que esteja acontecendo conosco”, Dan sugeriu.

“Tanto faz”, Stan disse. “Eu sei que esse caminho vai nos levar para a saída, então vamos indo”.

“Tudo bem”, Fiddleford disse se rendendo. “É até melhor assim. Talvez não tenhamos que lidar com aquela coisa de antes”.

Era coisa de Ford. Stan sabia disso. De algum modo, Ford estava mostrando o caminho para fora do labirinto. Uma pequena semente de esperança começou a brotar no peito de Stan, agora que ele tinha um caminho certo para seguir.

Então um novo rugido soou no ar, mais próximo que o anterior. Muito mais próximo. Bem atrás deles, estava um grande minotauro como o dos contos. Era mais alto que Dan, tinha olhos vermelhos penetrantes, pelos pretos. Ele carregava um machado de guerra nas mãos e estava furioso. Ninguém sabia quem tinha gritado ‘Corram’, mas todos correram seguindo a estrada.

Balançando o machado horizontalmente, o monstro tentou atacar Dan, mas o jovem se jogou no chão, fazendo com que o minotauro errasse sua cabeça por pouco. Stan tentou colidir com o ombro contra o minotauro, mas o monstro sequer se moveu com o impacto. Ele agarrou Stan pela gola da camisa e o jogou contra uma árvore. Depois de jogar Stan, o monstro agarrou os punhos de Fiddleford, cada um em uma mão, e tentou puxar em direções opostas, como se quisesse partir o homem em dois.

Parecia que ele ia conseguir, mas um raio de luz azul o atingiu, desconsertando-o brevemente. Quando Fiddleford se virou para ver o que tinha acontecido, ele viu Stan segurando a Arma de Memória. Não parecia ter afetado as memórias do minotauro, apenas o atordoado. Talvez a criatura não tivesse memórias para serem apagadas, ou as coisas funcionavam diferentes na mente.

A criatura se recuperou rapidamente e avançou lentamente em direção a Stan. Stan continuou atirando, mas cada novo disparo era cada vez menos efetivo e logo o minotauro o agarrou pelo pescoço e o ergueu no ar. Dan tentou dar uma investida no monstro, mas foi facilmente bloqueado. O minotauro jogou os dois homens em Fiddleford, mantendo suas presas próximas. Lentamente, o minotauro andou em direção aos homens e ergueu o machado no ar, pronto para corta-los em pedaços.

‘Não pode acabar assim’, Stan pensava.

Ele tentou se levantar e continuar lutando, mas estava muito atordoado e não conseguia se levantar. Parecia que Dan estava numa situação semelhante. Fiddleford estava um pouco melhor, mas não conseguiria lutar sozinho.

‘O que acontece se morrermos aqui?’, Stan se pegou pensando.

Eles seriam mandados de volta para seus corpos? Eles ficariam presos na mente de Ford? Ou será que morreriam de verdade. Cada possibilidade era pior que a anterior.

Mas quando o minotauro estava pronto para desferir o golpe final, um grito de raiva e medo brandiu.

“FIQUE LONGE DO MEU IRMÃO!”, Ford gritou.

De algum modo, Ford tinha um enorme martelo em suas mãos. E de algum modo conseguia maneja-lo facilmente, como se fosse de brinquedo. Com um golpe preciso, Ford atingiu a lateral do corpo do minotauro, jogando-o longe dos outros homens. Em seguida, correu para o minotauro e o golpeou bem na cabeça, esmagando a criatura em uma nuvem de fumaça. Ao perceber que a criatura tinha sumido, Ford largou o martelo e correu para Stan e os outros.

“Vocês estão bem?”, ele perguntou. “Estão feridos?”

“Estamos bem na medida do possível, Senhor Stanford”, Dan respondeu.

“Não estamos bem”, Fiddleford discordou. “Aquela coisa quase nos matou agora a pouco”.

“Quem de vocês pensou no minotauro?” Ford perguntou.

“Foi o Fiddleford”, Stan respondeu.

“Não era um minotauro de verdade nem nenhum tipo de guardião ou segurança da minha mente”, Ford explicou. “Aquilo era reflexo da imaginação de alguém assustado”.

“Imaginação?”, todos perguntaram.

“Era isso que o pergaminho queria dizer quando mencionou imaginação. Percebi isso quando me senti que vocês estavam em perigo. Queria ajudar, então essa estrada de tijolos amarelos surgiu de onde eu estava e me trouxe até aqui. Quando vi o minotauro, eu quis lutar, então o martelo apareceu nas minhas mãos”.

“O Axolotl veio aqui e nos disse que a imaginação tem poder tanto para o bem quanto para o mal. Então era isso”.

“Sim. O minotauro apareceu e atacou porque Fiddleford o imaginou assim. Enfim, todos vocês tem que sair daqui agora. A estrada vai levar vocês até a saída. Me esperem lá”.

Stan ainda estava relutante em deixar Ford sozinho, mas sabia que seria uma batalha perdida tentar argumentar. Ele apenas disse para Ford ter cuidado e seguiu caminho com os outros. Mais cedo do que esperavam, eles estavam do lado de fora do labirinto.

“Queria estar lá com ele”, Stan disse.

“Nós só iríamos atrapalhar”, Fiddleford respondeu.

“Será que não tem um jeito de ficar de olho nele?”

Foi quando Stan teve uma ideia. Se era possível criar coisas na mente com imaginação, ele usaria isso. Ele tentou imaginar uma tela de TV para ver Ford. Não era muita coisa, mas agora ele poderia ver o que o irmão estava fazendo.

Ford tinha seguido o caminho oposto ao grupo, seguindo para o centro do labirinto confuso, onde a grande esfera estava localizada. Inconscientemente, Ford tinha eliminado todas as escadas e corredores que levavam a lugar nenhum, deixando apenas o caminho que levava para onde ele queria ir. Em poucos segundos, ele tinha alcançado a esfera. Ford colocou a mão na superfície da esfera e começou a atravessa-la. Quando ele entrou de corpo inteiro, Stan perdeu o sinal da TV.

“Espero que ele fique bem”, ele disse.

“Tenho certeza que ele vai”, Dan respondeu.

“Pelo menos ele esta seguro, lá, certo?”, Fiddleford disse.

“Oh, agora você se importa se ele está seguro?”, Stan disse.

“Sério? Agora, Stanley?”

“Parem vocês dois”, Dan gritou. “Eu já estou cansado disso. Está ficando repetitivo. Porque vocês não deixam pra resolver esse assunto só entre vocês quando nós sairmos daqui?”

De repente, todo o lugar começou a tremer. Um som alto surgiu do outro lado da porta, parecendo uma corrente de água. Parecendo um rio turbulento que tinha transbordado com a chuva. Subitamente, a porta se abriu com uma enxurrada de papéis jorrando dela, seguindo direto para onde a porta das memórias de Ford estava. Ele tinha conseguido. Ford saiu logo depois que a última memória deixou o labirinto, sendo recebido por Stan com um abraço.

“Você conseguiu, Ford”, ele disse. “Você conseguiu mesmo”.

“Você tá me esmagando, Stan”, Ford respondeu.

“Desculpa, desculpa. É que eu tô feliz. Como você se sente?”

“Hm, igual. Não sinto nada diferente. Acho que eu vou ter que esperar até acordar”.

Um novo terremoto começou na mente de Ford. Toda a paisagem mental tremia e se contorcia. Mudava. Se restaurava. Algumas paredes começaram a cair, enquanto novas portas surgiam. De repente, todos começaram a desaparecer.

“O que está acontecendo, Ford?”, Stan perguntou.

“Eu acho que eu estou acordando”, Ford respondeu.

Antes que mais alguém pudesse falar algo, tudo ao redor ficou branco. Então, todos estavam de volta à sala de estar da Cabana no Mistério, com Ford deitado no colchão e os outros ao seu redor. Stan foi o primeiro a levantar.

“Estão todos bem?”, ele perguntou.

“Eu acho que sim”, Fiddleford respondeu, percebendo os velhos hematomas de volta ao corpo.

“Acho que está tudo de volta ao normal”, Dan disse.

“Isso é ótimo. Como você está se sentido, Ford?”

Quando Ford não respondeu, Stan se virou para vê-lo e viu o irmão com os olhos fortemente fechados e as mãos na cabeça, se contorcendo em dor.

“Stanley”, Ford chamou. “Stanley, tá doendo muito. Me ajuda”.

“STANFORD!”, Stan gritou agarrando o irmão nos braços. “O que tá havendo, Seis Dedos?”

“Eu não sei. Tá doendo muito”.

Dan correu para a cozinha, voltando logo depois com uma nova xícara de chá.

“Beba isso, Senhor Stanford”, ele disse, levando a xícara aos lábios de Ford para que o homem bebesse. “Você vai se sentir melhor quando acordar”.

Quando Ford terminou de beber, Stan cantou novamente a canção e ninar, esperando que a dor de cabeça não impedisse Ford de dormir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Com isso, a primeira metade da história está completa. Não devo demorar pra trazer o próximo capítulo.  
> O que vai acontecer com Ford?


	10. A Calmaria Antes da Tempestade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enquanto Ford dorme, Stan e Fiddleford botam tudo para fora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tirei a marca de 18 capítulos porque vi que dava pra juntar alguns capítulos do plano original e diminuir o número. De acordo novo cronograma deve ter 16 cpítulos no final

Ford caiu no sono novamente, o que era uma coisa boa. Ainda assim Stan não conseguia entender o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Num minuto, Ford estava bem, conversando com os outros na paisagem mental e recuperando as memórias. No outro, ele estava sofrendo com uma dor de cabeça insuportável, e Dan teve que fazer outro chá do coma ainda mais forte para que ele se acalmasse. Stan só podia esperar que Ford acordasse se sentindo melhor.

“O que houve com você, Seis Dedos?”, ele se perguntou.

O relógio da sala marcava 10:45h da noite, o que significava que a aventura na paisagem mental durou pouco mais de uma hora. Stan mandou Dan e Fiddleford irem dormir enquanto ele vigiava Ford. Stan ainda segurava o Diário #3 nas mãos, pensando.

O som de uma pancada na água chamou a atenção de Stan para o aquário. Lá, nadando em círculos, estava o Axolotl, na forma do pequeno Axol.

“Olha só quem resolveu aparecer”, Stan disse sem humor.

“Estive ocupado cuidando de algumas coisas, Stanley Pines”, o Axolotl respondeu.

“Bem, meu irmão está sofrendo aqui e eu não sei o que fazer. Eu estava quase usando o feitiço de novo pra entrar na mente dele”.

“Isso é algo que você não deve fazer sob hipótese alguma no momento. A mente do seu irmão está se consertando. Se você entrasse lá agora, não há como dizer o que aconteceria com você”.

“E o que eu faço então? Fico aqui vendo o Ford sofrer, sem poder fazer nada pra ajudar? Eu não sou assim, Axolotl”.

“Eu sei. E sim, você deve esperar aqui fora sem fazer nada. Eu mesmo estou ajudando Stanford Pines na mente dele”.

“O quê?”

“Eu estou ajudando a mente de Stanford Pines a se consertar mais rápido. O cérebro do seu irmão recebeu toneladas de informação de uma única vez. Foi demais para ele assimilar tudo em tão pouco tempo. Eu fiz seu irmão entrar num estágio profundo de sono sem sonhos para que as cosas voltem ao normal. Nesse momento, ele está completamente inconsciente. Nem mesmo a consciência dele está consciente”.

“E quando ele vai acordar?”, Stan perguntou preocupado.

“Amanhã de manhã. Por volta das 11:00h. Daniel Corduroy fez um chá potente demais dessa vez. Mas isso foi bom. Assim, seu irmão não vai acordar no meio do processo. Agora eu devo ir. Mas antes, devo me despedir de você”.

“Não vamos nos ver de novo, vamos?”

“Não. Não vamos. Adeus, Stanley Pines”.

O Axolotl desapareceu, mas Stan se sentiu aliviado. Agora ele entendia melhor o que estava acontecendo e sabia que Ford acordaria bem. Stan não estava pronto para dormir, mas não estava mais preocupado. Ele olhou para o diário em sua mão e sorriu.

“Acho que não vou precisar disso”.

Ele pôs o diário em cima de uma mesa e foi para a cozinha fazer um lanche rápido. Pensando bem, nenhum deles jantou naquela noite, ocupados com os preparativos para confrontar a Sociedade do Olho Cego. Pelo menos Ford teve aquele chá. Stan estava surpreso que o estômago de Dan não tivesse reclamado e que o rapaz não tivesse dito nada. Em pouco tempo, Stan tinha pego uma garrafa de refrigerante e preparado alguns sanduíches com um pouco de tudo que tinha na geladeira. Por fim, Stan juntou os outros diários e passou a lê-los com calma, para ver um pouco mais do que Ford andara fazendo.

Enquanto comia e lia, Stan ouviu o som de passos descendo as escadas e indo em direção à cozinha. Era Fiddleford. O homem andou até o armário para pegar um copo, só percebendo Stan depois de beber um pouco de água.

“Não conseguiu dormir?”, Stan perguntou.

“Não muito”, Fiddleford respondeu.

“Fiz sanduíches, se estiver com fome”.

“Não estou. E você não devia ler enquanto come. Vai manchar os livros com gordura. Como está o Stanford?”

“Considerando tudo que houve, ele está bem. Claro que poderia estar melhor se não fosse essa situação toda”.

“Quer mesmo discutir isso agora?”

“Parece uma hora tão boa pra isso quanto qualquer outra. Quer ir primeiro?”

Trocando o copo de água por uma xícara de café, Fiddleford se sentou à mesa, pronto para ter uma conversa com Stan. Stan, por sua vez, foi pegar mais um refrigerante.

“Vamos do começo então”, Fiddleford disse. “Conheci o Stanford durante algumas aulas em comum que tivemos na universidade. Gostávamos de coisas parecidas, então ficamos amigos muito rápido. Quando nos formamos, Stanford veio para cá, estudar as coisas estranhas e me chamou depois para ajudar. Você viu a máquina no porão, certo?”

“É meio difícil não ver”, Stan respondeu.

“Sabe, ser sarcástico pode fazer as pessoas não querem conversar com você. Enfim, Stanford queria descobrir de onde vinha toda essa estranheza da cidade. De acordo com ele, essa estranheza era originária de outra dimensão, então ele queria um modo de ir até essa dimensão. Foi quando ele me chamou para cá e construímos o portal no porão”.

“Aquela coisa estranha é um portal para outra dimensão? Isso parece coisa de histórias em quadrinhos”.

“Toda ficção tem um pingo de realidade. Na verdade, algumas teorias dizem que toda vez que alguém inventa uma história de ficção, surge uma dimensão onde essa história é a realidade”.

“Isso dá dor de cabeça. Mas continue”.

“Depois de meses de projetos e trabalho duro, o dia de testar o portal estava se aproximando. O problema era que eu sentia que havia algo errado nessa história. Stanford mencionava um Mentor, que eu nunca conheci, e todo o conceito do portal gritava Perigo. Eu tentei falar com ele sobre o que eu achava, mas seu irmão foi muito hostil comigo e não me ouviu. Disse que iria testar o portal com ou sem minha presença. Eu acabei indo mesmo assim. Mas quando o teste deu errado, eu fui sugado para dentro do portal e eu vi algo lá”.

“O que era?”

“Eu não me lembro direito. Sei que era algum tipo de monstro. Uma fera de um olho só. Isso é tudo que consigo lembrar. Mas eu percebi que o portal não era o que o Stanford dizia. Ou ele estava mentindo pra mim ou alguém estava mentido para ele. De todo modo, eu abandonei o projeto naquele dia quando o Stanford se recusou a me ouvir de novo. Aquele portal poderia destruir o mundo. Um mês se passou e eu ainda pensava no que tinha visto e no que podia acontecer. Foi quando decidi que tinha que parar o Stanford, e fiz o que fiz com ele”.

Por um momento, amos ficaram em silêncio. Stan com seu refrigerante e Fiddleford com seu café. Os dois se levantaram simultaneamente e foram até onde Ford estava deitado, antes de voltarem para a mesa. Não era necessário dizer nada. Stan comeu mais um sanduíche antes de limpar a garganta e começar a falar.

“Ford e eu não tínhamos amigos quando crianças. Éramos só nós dois. Mesmo nosso irmão mais velho não era tão próximo de nós assim. Os outros garotos achavam o Ford estranho por causa dos dedos, então viviam pegando no pé dele. Mas eu sempre estava lá pra proteger o meu irmão. Um dia, nós tivemos uma briga feia nos separamos por mais de dez anos. Eu queria voltar e pedir desculpas, mas não podia fazer isso. Até que eu recebi um cartão postal do Stanford me chamando pra cá. Eu pensei que em vários cenários possíveis para o que ele queria, mas quando cheguei aqui ele estava desmemoriado. Quando o Ford não se lembrava quem eu era, eu senti como um pedaço de mim tivesse sido arrancado. Era como se eu tivesse perdido um braço. Doía muito saber que o Ford não tinha ideia de quem eu era. Eu. O melhor amigo dele, o irmão dele. Aquele que sempre estava lá quando ele precisava de alguém”.

Stan teve que parar por um momento antes que lágrimas começassem a cair de seus olhos.

“Você tem ideia da dor que eu senti naquele momento? A dor que a NOSSA MÃE sentiu quando voltamos pra casa pra avisar a família?”

“Eu sinto muito”.

“Não, não sente. Porque em momento algum você se arrependeu do que fez. Quando apagaram a memória daquele garoto, quando tentaram apagar a sua memória. Você nunca mostrou nenhum tipo de arrependimento pelo que fez com o Ford”.

Naquele momento, Dan entrou na cozinha. Ele pegou uma xícara de café e se sentou com os outros dois, comendo alguns dos sanduíches de Stan.

“Achei que vocês deixariam essa conversa para quando o Senhor Stanford estivesse se sentindo melhor”, ele disse. “Mas acho que faz sentido vocês falarem agora, enquanto ele não pode ouvi-los. Ele não gosta de ver vocês tendo essa discussão”.

“Desde quando você tá ouvindo, Dan?”, Stan perguntou.

“Desde o começo. Fiquei quieto esperando pra ver se eu precisaria intervir. Achei que agora era uma boa hora, antes que vocês decidissem pular no pescoço um do outro”.

“Não iríamos fazer isso”, Stan e Fiddleford reclamaram juntos.

“Tanto faz. Vocês precisam de um mediador se forem fazer isso agora. E na falta do Senhor Stanford, eu assumo o papel. Vou ficar bem quietinho aqui sem me meter, só pra garantir que vocês não vão partir para o confronto físico”.

Stan e Fiddleford se entreolharam por um momento antes de suspirarem e voltarem para a conversa.

“Quando o Ford era criança, a coisa que ele mais queria era ser aceito”, Stan disse. “Achar um lugar onde ele não era a aberração de seis dedos, ser uma pessoa normal. Tudo que ele fez foi com isso em mente. Eu li o diário dele várias vezes desde que cheguei aqui. É impossível não ver a empolgação dele com as coisas dessa cidade. Ele queria ser levado a sério como cientista. Você diz que ele não te escutava, mas você escutava o que ele tinha pra dizer?”

“Claro que sim” Fiddleford disse. “Ouvia todos os planos, as ideias”.

“Não é disso que eu estou falando. Estou falando dos sonhos dele. Dos devaneios. Ele ainda fazia aquilo de ficar até tarde da noite rabiscando num caderno e divagando sobre monstros de livros de aventura?”

“Bem...” Fiddleford disse envergonhado. “Eu nunca prestei atenção no que ele dizia quando fazia isso. Achei que ele estava apenas estudando”.

“As únicas vezes que o Ford era levado a sério era quando estávamos estudando. Os professores sempre falavam como ele era inteligente e tudo mais. Por causa disso, ele começou a estudar e trabalhar cada vez mais. Se ele não ouviu o que você tinha a dizer, era porque ele sentia que se não fizesse o que ele estava fazendo, ele nunca seria aceito”.

“Isso explica muita coisa. Admito que apagar a memória do Stanford não foi a melhor ideia que eu tive e que não pensei nas consequências. Se eu pudesse...”

“NÃO TERMINE ESSA FRASE. Não diga isso da boca pra fora. Quando você se arrepender de verdade pelo que fez, aí sim você vai poder dizer isso a ele. Você tirou muito mais do que apenas memórias dele. Tirou sonhos, esperanças, medos, pessoas, tudo”.

“Você acha que ele poderia ter morrido mesmo?”

“Acho sim. Um homem desmemoriado, sozinho, distante de outras pessoas, em pleno inverno. Ele nem podia preparar a pouca comida que tinha na casa. É um milagre que ele tenha durado até eu chegar aqui. Mas e se eu não tivesse chegado? E se eu não pudesse vir ao Oregon? E se ele tivesse chamado outra pessoa no meu lugar, mas essa pessoa não tivesse interesse em vir aqui. Dan, quanto tempo levou até você aparecer aqui desde que eu cheguei?”

“Hm, pouco mais de duas semanas”.

“E isso porque eu tinha ido atrás de você, certo? Senão, você não teria vindo até aqui”.

“Acho que eu só teria aparecido quando aquelas coisas estranhas voltaram a acontecer na minha casa. E isso foi quase um mês depois disso tudo”.

“O Ford não teria durado um mês inteiro sozinho. Ele não teria sobrevivido sequer até o final do inverno”.

Todos ficaram em silêncio. Absorvendo tudo que fora falado e ouvido.

“Alguém mais tem alguma coisa a dizer?”, Dan perguntou, mas ninguém disse nada. “Bem, eu não entendo sobre outras dimensões e essas coisas, mas se as coisas que o Senhor Stanford estava mexendo eram mesmo perigosas, devia haver outras soluções para o que se fazer ao invés de apagar a memória dele, certo? Você não tentou falar com ele?”

“Ele pediu ajuda. Quando eu entrei aqui para apagar a memória dele. Ele pediu ajuda e eu não acreditei. Nós lutamos, mas ele não nunca foi bom nisso. Eu não estava pensando claramente na hora. Os pesadelos e a ameaça ao mundo continuavam enchendo minha cabeça. Mas eu devia pelo menos ter ouvido o que ele queria me dizer”.

“Bem, não há como mudar o que aconteceu. O que importa é aceitar o que houve e seguir em frente. É isso que um homem faz. Quando o Senhor Stanford acordar vocês podem conversar e tentar resolver o que precisarem”.

Talvez Dan tivesse razão. Talvez Fiddleford pudesse resolver as coisas com Stanford quando ele acordasse e por um fim nessa história toda. O momento foi interrompido quando Dan soltou um arroto alto e Stan reclamou que ele tinha acabado com o clima. Todos riram suavemente, deixando as preocupações de lado por um momento. Dan e Fiddleford voltaram para o andar de cima para dormir, enquanto Stan voltou para o lado de Ford, onde permaneceria até que o irmão acordasse em doze horas.


	11. Meu Melhor Amigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan e Ford conversam sobre algo importante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As coisas ficaram ocupadas por aqui, mas aqui está mais um capítulo

Ansiedade era a palavra do dia naquele momento. A ansiedade era tamanha que Stan nem sentiu o gosto das panquecas que Fiddleford fez para o café da manhã. Se o Axolotl estivesse certo (e Stan sabia que estava), Ford acordaria em cerca de quatro horas, o que significava que Stan tinha que esperar até então. Ele tentou de tudo para se manter ocupado: varreu a casa inteira, arrumou o quarto de Ford do jeito que o irmão gostava, lavou todas as roupas, reabasteceu a loja de presentes (embora eles não fossem abrir naquele dia), cozinhou. Mas quando olhou para o relógio, era como se o tempo estivesse passando mais devagar.

“Você devia relaxar um pouco, Stanley” a voz de Fiddleford soou atrás de Stan, assuntando-o.

“Escuta aqui, seu idiota. Não me mande relaxar quando VOCÊ é a causa de eu estar assim”.

“Só estou dizendo que o Stanford vai acordar logo. Você não precisa ficar de olho nele a cada quinze segundos para ver se ele está bem”.

“Olha, Fiddleford. Por que você ainda está aqui? Você já disse o que tinha pra dizer e eu não preciso mais de você para nada aqui. Por que ainda não foi embora?”

“Bem, acredite ou não eu estou preocupado com o Stanford. Além disso, você ainda está com a minha arma de memória”.

“E você está supondo que eu vou te devolver”.

“Como assim?”

“Essa coisa é perigosa. E você não é confiável. Se você pegá-la de volta quem me garante que você não vai entrar aqui e atacar um de nós enquanto dormimos? É a mesma linha de raciocínio que levou você a apagar as memórias do Ford, certo?”

“Eu não faria isso”.

“Você JÁ FEZ isso. Quem me garante que as coisas não vão se repetir? Talvez eu devesse apagar suas memórias sobre a arma. E apagar essa ideia de prestar queixa contra nós. Assim estaríamos mais seguros. O que acha? Prove um pouco do seu próprio veneno”.

“Não pode estar falando sério”.

Fiddleford se retirou para o quarto do andar de cima. Stan aprendeu que um dos cômodos vazios do sótão era o quarto que Fiddleford usava quando tinha que passar a noite na cabana. Fazia sentido que o homem tivesse seu próprio quarto, embora fosse um mistério como ele estava dormindo agora que o quarto não tinha mais uma cama. Qualquer pensamento a respeito disso se foi quando Stan olhou para o relógio e viu que eram 10:53h. Ford acordaria logo. Então, exatamente às 11:00h, Ford começou a se mexer e abriu os olhos lentamente.

“Stanley” ele chamou suavemente, ainda sonolento.

“Eu tô aqui, Ford” Stan respondeu. “Como você está?”

“Eu ainda sinto um pouco de tontura, mas minha cabeça parou de doer. Eu estou bem”.

“Quer comer alguma coisa? Você não jantou ontem e já é bem tarde”.

Stan levou Ford para a cozinha e empurrou bastante comida para o irmão. Stan ficou em silêncio por um momento, mas estava se esforçando para criar coragem e fazer aquela pergunta. Ele tinha que saber, mas esperou Ford terminar de comer primeiro.

“E quanto às suas memórias, Ford?”, ele perguntou num misto de esperança e desespero.

“Eu me lembro” Ford disse com um leve sorriso no rosto. “Eu consigo me lembrar agora”.

“Sério?” Stan disse animadamente.

“Sim. Vamos conversar lá fora”.

A previsão do tempo dizia que iria chover, então não estava muito quente. O vento trazia aquele forte cheiro de terra molhada que os gêmeos gostavam tanto. Lembrava aquele primeiro dia em que os dois saíram para a floresta no inverno.

“Algumas coisas ainda estão um pouco confusas”, Ford disse quebrando o silêncio. “Ainda estou processando todas as informações e reorganizando outras, mas eu consigo me lembrar bem agora”.

“Do que você se lembra?”

“Tudo. Ou quase tudo, por enquanto. Eu me lembro daquela vez que uma senhora estranha apareceu na loja do papai com uma boneca...”

“NÃO TERMINE ESSA FRASE”. Stan gritou desesperado. “Você jurou que nunca mais mencionaria essa história”.

Então, os dois começaram a rir. A princípio foi um riso contido e discreto, mas rapidamente se tornou uma grande gargalhada, seguida por um canto de “Pines! Pines! Pines!” como quando os dois eram crianças.

  
“Eu senti sua falta, Seis Dedos”, Stan disse puxando Ford para um abraço.

“Me desculpa, Stan”, Ford disse sem se importar que o abraço fosse muito apertado. “Eu devia ter te defendido naquela noite. Eu não devia ter deixado o papai te expulsar de casa. Eu tava com raiva, mas isso não justifica”.

“Eu devia ter te contado quando aconteceu, mas eu achei que tinha consertado. Eu nem devia ter ido até a escola. Eu nem sei o que eu fui fazer lá. Mas foi um acidente, Ford. Eu juro”.

“Eu sei. Eu acredito em você, Stan”.

“Acredita? Como?”, Stan perguntou surpreso.

“Quando você me encontrou em casa desmemoriado, naquela hora você podia ter dito qualquer coisa, feito qualquer coisa, e eu teria acreditado” Ford disse sorrindo. “Você podia ter me dito que eu era seu escravo, ou algum tipo de experimento seu, um clone feito para atender suas vontades. Você podia ter roubado minha identidade e fingido ser eu. Você podia ter se vingado por toda a dor que eu te causei. Você podia ter me matado se quisesse. Mas você não fez isso. Você me disse a verdade e cuidou de mim. Você sempre cuidou de mim”.

“Stanford...”

“Quando eu acordei hoje, eu percebi que você nunca faria nada para me machucar. Sinto muito por não ter acreditado em você antes, Stanley. Eu realmente sinto muito. Eu tava com raiva, eu estava frustrado e acabei afastando você e deixando o papai te mandar embora. Eu sinto muito” Ford parou de falar e suspirou levantando a mão com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. “Toque de Seis?”

Ao invés de responder ao gesto, Stan puxou Ford para um abraço ainda mais forte e começou a chorar enterrando o rosto no peito do irmão, encharcando a roupa de Ford. Em resposta, Ford apoiou o queixo em cima da cabeça de Stan e começou a chorar também, com suas lágrimas molhando o cabelo do irmão.

“Estamos juntos agora” Stan disse baixinho, tentando disfarçar o choro. “Estamos juntos de novo e nada vai mudar isso. Somos nós dois de novo”.

“Ei sei. Eu não quero que você saia do meu lado de novo, Stanley. Mas temos algumas coisas para falar agora”.

“Acho que não dá pra adiar, certo? Suponho que seja sobre o que você me chamou aqui em primeiro lugar”.

“É sobre isso e outras coisas mais. Sobre você, sobre nós dois, sobre nossa família... Sobre o papai”.

“Eu não quero ouvir nada sobre ele, Stanford” Stan falou imediatamente, mudando o clima da conversa.

“Eu sei. E com o que aconteceu naquela última vez eu também não iria querer falar com ele se fosse você. Mas tem muita que aconteceu e que você não sabe”.

“E de quem foi a culpa?”

“Sinceramente, foi de todos nós. Sua por ter quebrado minha máquina e não me contar, minha por não ter ouvido seu lado da historia, dele por te expulsar de casa, minha de novo por não ter tentado entrar em contato com você de novo, sua por não ter tido coragem de falar comigo quando ligava. Enfim. Todos nós temos culpa”.

“Tudo bem, eu vou ouvir o que você tem a dizer depois, mas não prometo que vou falar com o papai de novo. Você vai ter que me convencer disso”.

“Acredite ou não, eu desenvolvi alguma habilidades de persuasão relativamente boas nesses últimos anos”.

“Haha, tá aí algo que eu pagaria pra ver”.

Stan jogou o braço em volta dos ombros de Ford e caminhou ao lado do irmão de volta para a cabana. A mera menção de Filbrick não era o suficiente para estragar o clima feliz entre os dois. Stan ainda estava receoso com o que Ford tinha para falar, mas eles lidariam com isso mais tarde.

Quando os dois chegaram em casa, Fiddleford estava na varanda, andando de um lado para o outro.

“Eu não entraria lá se fosse vocês”, ele disse quando viu os gêmeos chegando. “Daniel está praticamente pondo a casa abaixo com o sumiço de vocês. Eu não quero nem ver o que ele vai fazer se pegar vocês dois agora”.

“Nós podemos lidar com o Manly Dan” Stan disse.

“Eu acho que podemos” Ford respondeu.

Os três entraram na cabana e foram até a cozinha, de onde vinha um som de coisas se quebrando. Lá, a mesa estava partida em duas e as cadeiras estavam em pedaços. Dan estava quase agarrando a geladeira para jogá-la pela janela quando viu os dois irmãos.

“O QUE DIABOS VOCÊS ESTAVAM PENSANDO?”, ele gritou enfurecido. “Como vocês saem assim sozinhos sem me avisar depois de tudo que houve ontem? Tem ideia de como eu fiquei preocupado? É melhor começarem a se explicar”.

“Sentimos muito, Dan” Ford começou um pouco assustado com a raiva de Dan. “Não queríamos preocupar você. Eu precisava falar com o Stan e acabei sugerindo sairmos”.

“Não foi de propósito pra te preocupar”, Stan continuou. “O que tínhamos para falar era algo pessoal e o Ford precisava de um pouco de ar fresco depois de entrar em coma com aquele chá que você fez. Mas boas noticias primeiro, deu tudo certo com as memórias do Ford. Ele está de volta.”

“Sério?”, Dan perguntou mais calmo.

“Algumas coisas ainda são um pouco confusas, mas eu consigo me lembrar de quase tudo. Acho que 80% da minha memória já está normal e devo me recuperar totalmente ao longo do dia”.

“E ele já está começando a soar como antes”, Stan disse ironicamente, mas Ford respondeu com uma leve cotovelada no corpo do irmão.

“Isso é uma boa notícia, mas...”, Dan disse olhando em volta. “Eu acabei de destruir a cozinha de vocês. E também destruí a sala de estar”.

“Tá tudo bem, Dan”, Stan respondeu. “Você vai consertar tudo de novo, e o que não puder ser consertado, você pode fazer de novo ou comprar novos”.

“Acho que é justo”.

Foi meio difícil conseguir que todos se sentassem à mesa para comer e fazer milhares de perguntas para Ford sobre como ele estava se sentindo ou tentar testar como a memória dele estava voltando ao poucos. Claro, sempre que Ford sentia alguma tontura leve, Stan e Dan corriam para pegar algum remédio, uma almofada, cobertor, termômetro ou qualquer outra coisa.

“Olha, rapazes, eu agradeço a preocupação, mas vocês estão me tratando como se eu estivesse à beira da morte” ele disse.

Depois do almoço, Stan se sentou no que era o sofá da sala de estar da cabana para ouvir o que Ford tinha a dizer. Ford se sentou nos restos de uma cadeira ao lado do irmão. Era meio desconfortável (Dan estava devendo muito), mas ele não ligou.

“Podemos começar?”, ele perguntou.

“Claro”, Stan respondeu. “Quanto mais cedo começarmos, mais cedo terminaremos”.

“Depois que o papai te expulsou ele disse que você voltaria em alguns dias pedindo perdão”.

“Até parece que eu ia fazer isso”.

“Eu sei que não. Mas ele esperou. Ele esperou dias, semanas, meses. Até se dar conta de que você não voltaria. Ele... Ele nunca disse, mas ele se arrependia do que tinha feito. Sempre que eu voltava da faculdade para as férias e ele me via, ele hesitava em falar comigo. Era como se ele estivesse esperando que fosse você chegando em casa e ficasse desanimado quando via que era eu”.

“Desculpa, Ford, mas não dá pra acreditar nisso”.

“Mas é verdade. Durante a noite, ao invés de dormir ele sempre ficava na janela olhando para lugar nenhum, mas ainda esperando alguma coisa. Alguém. Você. Houve algumas vezes em que ele me chamou de Stanley por acidente. Eu ficava irritado, mas conseguia me conter. Mas uma vez ele me disse ‘Se você fosse mais como o Stanley...’ e eu gritei com ele. Fiquei com tanta raiva que não voltei mais pra lá. Isso foi dois anos atrás”.

“Ele comparou você COMIGO? Stanford, isso é um absurdo! Você sempre foi o preferido dele. Eu acho que suas memórias estão se misturando. O papai nunca faria isso, sempre foi o contrário”.

“Eu sei disso, mas minhas memórias estão bem”, Ford disse tão baixo, e entre lágrimas, que Stan quase não escutou. “Eu sei como ele te tratava. Eu sei. E eu sinto muito por não ter notado isso mais cedo. Eu não tô defendendo o papai, mas o que aconteceu em Nova Jersey daquela vez foi estranho. Eu não tô pedindo pra você perdoar o Pai, eu só quero que vocês conversem e coloquem um fim nisso. De um jeito melhor, se possível”.

“Eu vou pensar nisso. Não prometo nada, mas vou pensar”.

“Obrigado, Stanley”, Ford disse agarrando Stan em um abraço. “E aconteça o que acontecer, eu vou estar do seu lado. Sempre”.

“Senti sua falta, Ford”.

“Também senti sua falta, Stan. Agora tenho que falar com Fiddleford”.

“Você acha que está pronto para essa conversa?”

“Não. Mas preciso. Tenho outras coisas importantes para fazer depois. Vou precisar da sua ajuda com isso”.

“Sabe que pode contar comigo pra qualquer coisa”.

“Eu sei. E eu vou precisar da Arma de Memória”.

Depois de um Toque de Seis e mais um abraço, os dois se separaram. Stan foi procurar Dan para verificar todos os danos que o rapaz causou e Ford foi procurar Fiddleford para uma conversa. Stan não sabia o que Ford queria com a arma, mas ele deixaria o irmão lidar com isso do jeito dele.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acho que devemos ter apenas mais quatro capítulos, ao invés dos sete inicialmente previstos


	12. Confiando de Novo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford tem algumas coisas para falar com Fiddleford. É possível reestabelecer a confiança entre eles eles de novo?

Ford encontrou Fiddleford no sótão, na sala que os gêmeos usavam para criar as atrações falsas do museu. O mecânico estava dando uma olhada nas diversas obras quase terminadas dos gêmeos e não notou Ford na porta.

“Admirando nosso trabalho?”, Ford perguntou, assustando Fiddleford levemente.

“Você ainda vai me causar um infarto”, Fiddleford respondeu.

Ford puxou uma cadeira para se sentar. Gesto que foi repetido por Fiddleford. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, olhando um para o outro.

“Sabe, é estranho que você tenha concordado com a ideia de uma Armadilha pra Turistas desse tipo”, Fiddleford disse. “Você sempre odiava quando tiravam sarro da sua pesquisa”.

“Não é como se pudéssemos fazer outra coisa. Não tínhamos dinheiro, a cidade estava curiosa sobre o meu trabalho e o Stan sabia entreter o público. Não podíamos exibir meus trabalhos nem as criaturas reais do meu diário. Falsas exibições exageradas eram fáceis de fazer, o Stanley se divertia com isso e todos gostaram. Até mesmo eu passei a gostar delas e não planejo parar”.

“Se você precisava de dinheiro, podia ter usado o dinheiro da sua bolsa. Você ainda tem a conta no banco certo?”

“Eu não lembrava a senha”.

Ford falou num tom normal, sem acusação, mas Fiddleford não podia deixar de imaginar o restante não dito da sentença. ‘Eu não lembrava a senha porque você apagou minhas memórias e me abandonou pra morrer aqui. Sorte minha que eu já tinha conseguido chamar o Stan para me ajudar’. Mas Ford não parecia querer dizer nada disso.

“Eu sinto muito, Stanford. Eu estava estressado e não conseguia pensar direito no que estava fazendo”.

“Eu sei como é. Isso já aconteceu comigo várias vezes. E eu te perdoo pelo que você fez”.

“Sério?”, Fiddleford disse com um leve toque de esperança em sua voz. “Quer dizer que... nós dois...”

“Não”, Ford falou interrompendo. “Não confunda as coisas, Fiddleford. Eu te perdoo pelo que você fez porque isso me ajudou a me reaproximar do meu irmão. Mas você me atacou pelas costas quando eu estava desesperado por ajuda. Assim, eu não sei mais se posso confiar em você”.

Fiddleford sentiu como se seu estômago tivesse virado uma bola de concreto, de tão pesado que parecia. Lá estava a acusação não dita anteriormente. O perdão, mas a falta de confiança. Ele viu Ford pôr a mão dentro do casaco e tirar a Arma de Memória.

“Você vai se vingar?”, ele perguntou.

“Não. Eu não poderia fazer isso com alguém que foi um amigo querido”.

‘Foi’, não ‘é’. Não que Ford pudesse ser culpado por agir assim. Foi Fiddleford quem disse que os dois não eram mais amigos.

“Eu só quero fazer algumas perguntas” Ford disse colocando a arma em cima da mesa. “Preciso ter certeza de algumas coisas antes de poder te devolver essa coisa”.

“Pode fazer”, Fiddleford respirou fundo.

“Qual o nome da sua esposa?”

A pergunta foi no mínimo inesperada. O que Ford queria dizer com isso?

“Isso é algum tipo de pegadinha?”

“Não. É uma pergunta normal. Me responda, qual o nome da sua esposa?”

“Tudo bem, o nome dela é...”

Qual era mesmo o nome dela? Fiddleford pensou calmamente por um momento, tentando vasculhar em sua mente pela resposta. Quando ele não conseguiu responder de imediato, começou a se desesperar. Ele tentou, tentou e tentou, mas não conseguia achar a resposta. Foi quando ele se deu conta de que tinha esquecido o nome da esposa. Ele começou a se desesperar tentando lembrar, mas a resposta não vinha.

De algum modo, Ford não estava surpreso. O olhar em seu rosto era enigmático, mas era como se ele já soubesse o que ia acontecer.

“Qual o nome do seu filho?”, ele perguntou em seguida.

Fiddleford se desesperou de vez. Ele não podia ter esquecido o nome do filho também. Ele respirou fundo para se acalmar um pouco e pensar. Ele sabia que o nome do garoto começava com T. Tommy? Terry? Tristan? Não, não era nenhum desses. Como era o nome do garoto? A essa altura, Fiddleford já estava derramando lágrimas de frustração e, sobretudo, de tristeza.

“Você entende agora?”, Ford perguntou. “Quando você me mostrou a arma na primeira vez eu disse que ela era perigosa por causa desse tipo de situação. Eu tentei te avisar, assim como você tentou fazer o mesmo comigo em relação ao portal. Nenhum de nós ouviu o que o outro tinha a dizer. Ambos somos cabeças duras e teimosos. A diferença é que eu não teria feito com você o que você fez comigo. Eu presava pela nossa amizade”.

‘Presava’. Pretérito imperfeito. Não presa mais.

“Eu ainda me preocupo com o que essa arma fez com você, por isso não posso te devolver”. Ford se levantou da cadeira, jogou a Arma de Memória no chão e pisou nela, quebrando-a. “Chega de Arma de Memória. Chega do Olho Cego. Ainda tenho o número de Emma-May e Tate anotado na minha agenda. Você pode ligar pra eles mais tarde”.

Ford só podia esperar que o ex-amigo se recuperasse e ficasse bem, mas ele não queria ter mais nada a ver com o que quer que acontecesse depois. Essa era uma página da vida dele que ele tinha acabado de virar e se sentiu bem com isso. Uma questão a menos para resolver. Agora ele tinha que falar novamente com Stanley. Ford encontrou o irmão e Dan fazendo o inventário das coisas destruídas pelo lenhador.

“Eu não quebrei o armário”, Dan disse irritado.

“Bem, o armário está quebrado agora”.

“Porque ele já estava assim antes”.

“O armário estava perfeitamente em ordem”.

“Estava caindo aos pedaços antes”.

“Stanley”, Ford chamou. “Você sabe que fomos nós que quebramos o armário semana passada. Não tente cobrar isso do Dan”.

“Quieto, Ford”.

Dan deu um sorriso vitorioso, ao passo que Stan cruzou os braços e fez uma careta. Ford apenas riu. Ver Stan e Dan agora o fez lembrar como era com ele e Fiddleford. Era uma pena que a amizade deles tivesse acabado, mas Ford garantiria que não deixaria que o mesmo acontecesse com Dan. Ele sabia que o primeiro passo para preservar uma amizade era agir com sinceridade e confiança, então ele faria isso

“Tenho algo importante para falar com vocês dois” ele falou.

O grupo foi para a cozinha, onde Dan tinha consertado algumas cadeiras enquanto não comprava novas. Quando todos se sentaram, Fiddleford desceu as escadas e se juntou a eles. Ele disse que queria falar com Ford, mas o cientista pediu que ele esperasse.

“Dois anos atrás, enquanto eu estudava as anomalias de Gravity Falls, eu me deparei com um impasse na minha pesquisa”, ele disse. “Por mais que eu tentasse, eu não conseguia descobrir de onde vinha toda essa estranheza. Um dia eu encontrei inscrições antigas em uma caverna que falavam sobre uma criatura que tinha todas as respostas. Eu ignorei todos os avisos que diziam para não invoca-la e li o encantamento”.

“O que aconteceu então?”, Stan perguntou.

“Esse ser antigo veio até mim em meus sonhos e me disse que era um amigo. Disse que seria meu Mentor e me ajudaria”. Ford não deixou de notar que Fiddleford começara a tremer levemente. “O nome dele é Bill Cipher. Bill me disse que as anomalias da cidade têm origem em outra dimensão e que eu poderia alcança-la através de um portal. Foi por isso que chamei Fiddleford para me ajudar. O portal foi construído bem embaixo da cabana, no porão”.

“Senhor Stanford, de onde veio esse porão?”, Dan perguntou. “Eu não construí”.

“Fiddleford chamou alguns trabalhadores para construir o porão. Eu estava com raiva porque era pra ser um projeto secreto. Ele apagou minhas memórias com a arma depois disso. Foi a mesma coisa com o bunker”.

“Por que está contando tudo agora, Stanford?”, Fiddleford perguntou.

“Porque eu percebi que não posso manter segredos assim das pessoas em quem confio. Eu cometi esse erro com você e isso custou nossa amizade. Não vou repetir esse erro”.

Stan sentiu uma leve onda de calor se espalhar pelo peito. Era bom ouvir que Ford se importava com a amizade dele (e de Dan, também) e estava disposto a abrir mão do orgulho para manter as coisas assim. Ele deixou que Ford continuasse.

“A questão é que Bill me enganou. Ele se aproveitou da minha confiança e me fez construir um portal que o traria para essa dimensão, onde ele poderia governar ou destruir nosso mundo. Fiddleford já tinha deixado o projeto quando eu descobri a verdade, então eu estava sozinho. Bill estava de olho em mim, apenas esperando que eu cometesse um deslize, e ele conseguiria o que queria”.

“O que ele fez, Ford?”

“Eu tinha um acordo com Bill. Ele me ajudaria na minha pesquisa e eu lhe daria acesso ilimitado à minha mente. Apenas depois eu percebi que isso significava que ele poderia possuir o meu corpo sempre que eu dormia ou desmaiava. Eu resisti o máximo que pude, me mantive sem dormir por... semanas, eu acho. Minhas memórias do último ano ainda são um pouco confusas”.

“Você não dormiu por SEMANAS? Ford, isso é perigoso”.

“Eu não podia arriscar que Bill me possuísse e ligasse o portal. Eu estava sozinho, não podia chegar perto do portal tempo suficiente para desmontá-lo sem que Bill viesse me atormentar. Eu estava desesperado”.

“Mas se você não podia dormir antes, como você dormiu todos esses meses depois?”, Dan perguntou.

“Acho que quando Fiddleford apagou minhas memórias, de algum modo ele acabou apagando o acordo também. Bill veio até mim nos meus sonhos quando eu estava desmemoriado, mas ele não podia me alcançar mais. Pelo menos uma coisa boa veio disso tudo. Enfim, Bill me deixou em paz depois que o Stan chegou e me levou para Nova Jersey. Ele não tentou me alcançar de novo depois disso. Essa dimensão está livre dele por enquanto”.

“Por enquanto?”, todos disseram.

“Enquanto o portal ainda existir, essa dimensão nunca estará completamente segura. Ele precisa ser destruído. Também preciso dar um jeito em outras coisas. Para ter certeza de que Bill não possa voltar aqui e enganar outra pessoa. Dan, eu preciso que você vá até a cidade e compre algumas coisas. Stan, preciso encontrar meus mapas e meu equipamento de exploração. Fiddleford, se quiser ir embora agora, pode pegar uma carona com o Dan”.

Depois que Dan e Fiddleford saíram (Stan notou que Fiddleford parecia chateado) Stan ainda ficou com Ford na cozinha por um tempo.

“Então, por que você me chamou para cá, Ford?”, ele perguntou.

“Não fique bravo comigo, Stan, por favor”.

“Já não estou gostando da resposta”.

“Meus diários tem as instruções de como operar o portal. Eu tinha medo de que Bill conseguisse enganar alguém para ligar o portal por ele. Escondi os diários #2 e #3, mas percebi que não podia manter todos os diários por perto, ou alguém poderia acha-los. Eu te chamei para pedir que você pegasse meu diário #1 e o levasse embora para bem longe de mim”.

“O QUÊ? Você me chamou aqui pra me mandar embora?”

“Sim”, Ford disse tentando conter as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair de seus olhos. “Eu não estava conseguindo pensar direito. Eu nem podia dormir mais. Eu nem tinha um plano nem nada disso. Só pensava em esconder as instruções. Me desculpa, Stanley. Você deve ter criado tantas expectativas para o nosso reencontro e eu ia te mandar embora. Eu sinto muito. Ainda bem que Fiddleford apagou minhas memórias e me impediu de fazer isso. Eu não quero me separar de você de novo. Stanley, por favor, fica aqui comigo”.

“Você realmente quer isso?”

“Eu quero”.

Stan passou os braços em torno de Ford e sorriu.

“Eu tô chateado com o que você acabou de dizer. Mas eu também quero ficar aqui com você. O que você vai fazer agora?”

“Eu tenho um plano. Agora que eu sou eu de novo e posso pensar claramente, eu já sei o que fazer”.

Ford pegou os diários, que ainda estavam no meio da bagunça que era a sala de estar, e arrancou as páginas com as instruções do portal. Acendendo um palito de fósforo, ele pôs fogo nas páginas e as observou queimar até não haver mais restos delas.

“Eu devia ter feito isso logo no começo”, ele pensou.

Quando Dan voltou com as compras, Ford ficou surpreso que Fiddleford ainda estivesse com ele. Foi quando ele se lembrou que Fiddleford tinha algo para falar com ele mais cedo. Fiddleford pediu que os dois falassem em particular, então os dois foram para o quarto de Ford.

“O que você tinha para me dizer?”, Ford perguntou.

“Eu vou voltar para Palo Alto”.

“Isso é uma boa notícia”.

“Vou tentar consertar as coisas com a minha esposa. Vai ser difícil, mas acho que consigo. Ainda tenho que resolver algumas coisas por aqui. Recuperar minhas memórias importantes, desmanchar a Sociedade do Olho Cego, mas também quero resolver as coisas com você”.

“Comigo?”

“Sinto muito pelo que fiz com você, Stanford. Eu estava estressado, não estava pensando direito. Agi por impulso achando que era o melhor a se fazer, mas nunca parei pra pensar no que estava acontecendo com você”.

“Eu sei como é. Quase fiz a mesma coisa com o Stan. Ironicamente, graças às suas ações eu consegui me acertar com ele. Por isso eu te perdoo, Fiddleford”.

“Mas você ainda não confia em mim”.

“Não. Como eu disse, não sei se posso confiar em você de novo. Talvez eu consiga um dia, mas isso vai levar tempo”.

“Tem algo que eu possa fazer pra ajudar antes de ir embora?”

“Na verdade, tem sim. Isso não vai me fazer confiar em você de novo, mas seria um começo”.

“Acho que é tudo que vou conseguir, certo?”

Fiddleford estendeu a mão para Ford, mas o homem não respondeu o gesto. Ele disse que isso provocava lembranças ruins do acordo com Bill e que ainda precisava de tempo para se recuperar disso. Os dois voltaram para a cozinha onde Ford contou o plano.

As coisas que Dan comprou eram ingredientes para uma espécie de substância capaz de corroer vestígios de tinta. Dan e Stan deveriam usar a substância para destruir os inscritos de Bill na caverna que Ford mencionara. Enquanto isso, Ford acompanharia Fiddleford até o museu para recuperar as memórias do mecânico para que pudessem desmontar o portal com segurança. As memórias de Ford sobre a máquina ainda não tinham voltado completamente, então ele precisaria de Fiddleford. Tudo estaria acabado naquela noite e as coisas estariam normais de novo no dia seguinte.

Stan ficou aliviado por poder reabrir a Cabana do Mistério em breve. Só tinha um pequeno detalhe que o incomodava um pouco. Ele puxou Ford de lado para falar a sós com o irmão.

“Ford, você acha que é uma boa ideia ficar sozinho com ele tanto tempo?”, ele perguntou.

“Acha que ele vai tentar alguma coisa contra mim?”

“Bem, vocês estão indo para a sede do culto dele. Se algo acontecer, você vai estar sozinho”.

“Ele está tentando ganhar minha confiança de novo, então não acho que ele tentaria me trair assim. Mas eu entendo o que você quer dizer. Eu vou tomar cuidado. Também vou levar algumas coisas comigo para me proteger. Se for preciso, eu posso até criar alguns clones de papel”.

“Por favor, me diz que isso pra ser uma piada”.

“Não dessa vez. Acho que dez Fords viriam bem a calhar agora. Além disso, sempre podemos desintegrá-los com água. Ah, leve meu diário #1 com vocês. O caminho que vocês vão fazer passa na Clareira Encantada e preciso que você consiga um pouco de crina de unicórnio”.

Stan tinha lido sobre como os unicórnios eram frustrantes e sobre toda a coisa de ‘puro de coração’, mas ele tinha dito a Ford sobre como tudo parecia falso. Ford achou que era algo real.

“Ei Ford, lembra da nossa aposta sobre os unicórnios?”

“Você quer usar essa pequena missão pra por um fim na aposta?”

“Você me conhece tão bem”.

“Por mim tudo bem. Mas você vai ter que pegar um outro item pra mim então. Pra ter certeza de que você não vai trapacear”.

“Você acha que eu tentaria trapacear?”, Stan disse fingindo estar ofendido. “Tudo bem, mas que tipo de item seria?”

“São Dentes da Verdade. Forçam quem está usando a falar apenas a verdade. Não me lembro direito onde eu enterrei, mas tenho um mapa no Diário #3”.

“Algo me diz que você acabou em maus lençóis com esses tais dentes. Eu quero a história toda quando eu voltar”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De repente eu decidi que os capítulos que eu tinha planejado para esse final da história não encaixavam com o que eu queria escrever. Assim, eu descartei todos os capítulos que ainda tinha e fiz um novo plano para o final. As ideias descartadas vão para a parte 3 da história.


	13. Para Proteger o Mundo da Devastação

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agora que Ford está bem ele conseguiu bolar um plano de verdade. Ele e Fiddleford vão ao esconderijo da Sociedade do Olho Cego recuperar as memórias de Fiddleford enquanto Dan e Stan cuidam de outras coisas não menos importantes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo é algo que eu escrevi depois de descartar os capítuos finais da história original e fazer um encerramento novo. Os planos originais vão ser incorporados na parte 3, mas isso ainda vai demorar um pouco.  
> Ainda temos dois capítulos até acabar.
> 
> Se você não pegou a referênca do título, onde você esteve nos últimos 23 anos? Debaixo de uma pedra?

As coisas estavam bem. Ford tinha suas memórias de volta, ele e Stan ainda se davam bem, os dois estavam se falando mais e Ford confiava em Stan. Por experiência própria, Stan sabia que quando as coisas vão bem demais elas tendem a ficar muito ruins rapidamente. Ele só podia esperar que isso demorasse a acontecer e que, quando acontecesse, ele pudesse resolver. Mas, por experiência própria novamente, ele sabia que quando você pensa demais em alguma coisa ela também tende a acontecer. Ele se forçou a pensar em outra coisa. A Cabana do Mistério, por exemplo.

Sim, a Cabana do Mistério. Já era ao segundo dia que eles fechavam a cabana desde que essa coisa com Fiddleford começou e provavelmente eles estariam ocupados no dia seguinte. Ele teria que falar com Ford para fazer algumas turnês no sábado para compensar.

“Fechamos ontem e hoje. Precisamos trabalhar amanhã ou no sábado de um jeito ou de outro”.

Como Stan parecia perdido em pensamentos, coube a Dan a tarefa de ler o mapa e seguir o caminho até as cavernas.

“Ei, Sr. Pines”, ele chamou. “Não devíamos visitar a tal clareira dos unicórnios primeiro? É mais perto de onde estamos”.

“O Ford disse que nossa prioridade é chegar à caverna e destruir as tais inscrições que o fizeram entrar em contato com esse Bill. Ele deixou bem claro que devemos ir lá primeiro”.

“E esses tais Dentes da Verdade? Uma dentadura pode mesmo força alguém a falar apenas a verdade?”

“Aparentemente sim. E eu tenho certeza que o Ford tem uma história embaraçosa com essas coisas”.

“Algo me diz que o Dr. Pines não vai falar de livre e espontânea vontade”.

“Ele pode não ter escolha quanto a isso, Dan”, Stan disse sorrindo maliciosamente.

Stan e Ford tinham falado sobre como estavam cansados de serem chamados de Sr. Stanley e Sr. Stanford, mas Dan ainda insistia em trata-los assim. Naquele dia, eles acabaram sugerindo Senhor Pines para Stan e Doutor Pines para Ford e o lenhador acabou concordando. Talvez eles pudessem convencê-lo a chama-los de Stan e Ford um dia.

Tratamentos de lado, a conversa descontraída conseguiu tirar Stan de seus pensamentos e ele decidiu liderar o caminho. Ele e Dan já vinham competindo em algumas coisas e isso não seria diferente.

Ford e Fiddleford deixaram a cabana e foram ao Museu de História. Estaria cheio de visitantes, mas eles só precisavam ser discretos quando estrassem no esconderijo da Sociedade do Olho Cego. Para alívio de Stan, Ford não fez um exército de clones de papel para se defender de um eventual ataque de Ivan e dos outros. Ele também não foi de mãos vazias. Ford tinha os socos ingleses de Stan e um par de armas com balas de pó de fada que podiam nocautear um homemtauro quando atingidos. Fiddleford parecia um pouco desanimado em ir ao museu, pensando em tudo que tinha acontecido lá.

“Você está bem, Fiddleford?”, Ford perguntou. “Você parece pensativo”.

“Não é nada sério, Stanford”.

“Você ficou calado o caminho todo”.

“Espera, já chegamos?”, Fiddleford perguntou surpreso.

Olhando em volta, Fiddleford se deu conta que sim, eles já tinham chegado. Ele viu como Ford parecia preocupado e se deixou pensar que Ford estava mesmo preocupado com ele.

“Eu só estava pensando em como eu estraguei as coisas entre nós dois”.

“Fiddleford...”

“Você nem me chama mais de Fidds”.

“Acho que foi você que me disse pra não te chamar mais assim”.

“Sim, fui eu. Não tenho desculpas para o que eu fiz. Mas eu realmente sinto muito por isso”.

“Não há nada que possamos fazer agora. Eu estou tentando não guardar rancor pelo que houve, mas é difícil. Não foi algo acidental como foi com o Stan, você fez aquilo de propósito”.

“Eu sei”.

“Enfim, vamos mudar de assunto. Se ficarmos aqui falando disso, vamos perder o dia inteiro. Stan e Dan devem voltar em duas ou três horas e eu prefiro já estar em casa quando ele chegarem”.

Dan e Stan tinham chegado à caverna. A entrada era pequena, de modo que Dan teve dificuldades para entrar e quase ficou preso. As mochilas não ajudavam muito. O túnel também era pequeno no começo, mas ia se alargando ao poucos. Logo os dois estavam numa área onde podiam caminhar normalmente.

“Precisamos achar outra saída”, Dan comentou. “Eu não acho que vou conseguir passar por lá de novo”.

“Preocupado de que pode ficar preso? Nesse caso é melhor eu ir na frente. Hehe”.

“Isso não tem graça, Sr. Pines”.

“Relaxa, Dan. O Ford não te mandaria aqui se não tivesse certeza que você poderia entrar e sair. Ele disse que só o túnel inicial da caverna era estreito”.

“E se ele tiver confundindo as coisas? Ele ainda está com problemas para lembrar o último ano, certo?”

“Dan, cale a boca. Não seja um covarde”.

“QUEM É COVARDE? Eu não. Sou Manly Daniel Corduroy”.

“Então prove, Dan”.

Stan deu um sorriso triunfante que Dan não viu. Era sempre assim. Você quer convencer o Manly Dan a fazer alguma coisa que ele está receoso? Sugira que ele está com medo e ele fará tudo que você quiser. ‘Tão previsível’, Stan disse a si mesmo.

Ford estava certo quando disse que apenas o túnel inicial era apertado. Poucos passos mais adiante, Dan e Stan estavam numa área larga o bastante para caber um caminhão de transporte. Os dois seguiram o mapa da caverna feito por Ford e rapidamente chegaram até o lugar onde estavam as inscrições que fizeram Ford conhecer o tal Bill.

Stan não registrou o momento que Dan deu alguns passos para frente e pôs a mão nos desenhos da parede. Ele só se deu conta rapidamente que Dan estava lendo as inscrições e, rapidamente, se jogou em cima do lenhador, cobrindo os olhos de Dan com uma mão e se agarrando ao pescoço dele com o outro braço.

“O que diabos você pensa que tá fazendo. Dan?”, Stan perguntou. “Você ia invocar o Bill mesmo depois de tudo que ele fez com o Ford?”

“Eu não ia fazer isso” Dan disse. “Eu não sabia o que estava fazendo. Eu só li sem perceber”.

“Está me dizendo que essas coisas fizeram você ler sem se dar conta?”, Stan disse largando o pescoço de Dan.

“Talvez seja algum tipo de encantamento que força as pessoas a lerem assim que põe os olhos nelas. Já ouvi falar de umas crianças que leram um encantamento desses num sino gigante e libertaram uma feiticeira maligna”.

“Talvez o Ford não tenha ignorado os avisos. Talvez ele só tenha batido o olho nessas coisas e o encantamento o forçou a ler tudo e invocar o Bill”.

Stan e Dan abriram as mochilas para retirar o líquido corrosivo. Seria difícil fazer o trabalho sem olhar diretamente para o que estavam fazendo, mas eles dariam um jeito.

No museu, Ford e Fiddleford tinham chegado à sala com a passagem secreta sem muitos problemas. Eles tiveram que parar no caminho apenas algumas vezes para que Ford respondesse aos locais por que a cabana fechou no dia anterior e por que não tinha aberto naquele dia também, mas ele apenas inventou uma história sobre lidar com alguns cupins e que eles abririam normalmente em breve.

Fiddleford ia na frente quando os dois desceram as escadas, atento para o caso de encontrar algum membro da sociedade. Ford disse que queria ir atrás para que pudesse ter mais tempo de reagir caso fosse necessário usar as armas, mas o real motivo era que, por mais que ele tivesse dito a Stan que Fiddleford não tentaria nada, ele ainda tinha uma sensação de desconforto diante da ideia de ter Fiddleford atrás dele.

Felizmente, ele não precisou pensar nisso por muito tempo. O esconderijo da sociedade parecia totalmente deserto, Fazia sentido. O grupo só se reunia durante a noite e a Arma de Memória que eles usavam tinha sido destruída. Não foi difícil achar o Salão dos Esquecidos, e as memórias de Fiddleford ficavam numa prateleira bastante à vista. Quando Fiddleford tirou o tubo de memória do lugar, Ford notou um pequeno ponto piscando onde o tubo estava. Ele só podia supor que Fiddleford tinha acidentalmente (ele esperava que tivesse sido acidental) acionado um alarme silencioso.

“Vá preparar a televisão”, Ford disse tirando um das armas do casaco. “Eu vou ficar de olho para o caso de alguém do Olho Cego ter recebido o sinal do alarme”.

“Eu não me lembro de ter instalado um alarme fora do esconderijo. Até onde eu sei, o alarme só soa aqui dentro e não tem nenhum membro da sociedade aqui”.

“Não temos tido as memórias mais confiáveis ultimamente”.

De volta à caverna, Dan deu a ideia de limparem primeiro o texto de invocação. Assim, caso eles se distraíssem depois e fossem afetados pelo encantamento durante o trabalho, o texto de invocação já teria desaparecido e Bill não poderia ser chamado de novo, ao que Stan concordou de imediato. Ainda foi difícil limpar a tinta sem olhar diretamente para o texto.

Apenas depois que eles tinham limpado cerca de 80% do texto eles se sentiram confiantes para olhar a figura toda. O que mais chamou a atenção dos dois era o desenho da criatura triangular amarela. Uma criatura que batia perfeitamente com a descrição da coisa que Ford viu em seus sonhos naqueles primeiros dias na cabana depois de acordar sem memória.

“Essa coisa aí é o tal Bill?”, ele disse.

“Eu sei”, Dan respondeu. “Eu esperava algo um pouco mais, sei lá, demoníaco. O Doutor Pines disse que era um demônio, certo?”

“Isso parece mais um nacho. Hahaha”.

E ainda assim, aquele nacho tinha atormentado a vida de Ford. Talvez não fosse mesmo possível julgar um livro pela capa. Stan apenas jogou um pouco do líquido em cima da figura de Bill e observou com satisfação quando a tinta desaparecia aos poucos.

“Eu não sei como o Ford conseguiu esse removedor de tinta. Mas essa coisa funciona mesmo. Talvez pudéssemos fabricar em larga escala e vender”.

“Eu não acho que seria muito seguro”.

“Talvez. Bem, eu não vou arriscar um processo então. Vamos acabar logo com isso. Ainda temos dois lugares para visitar”.

Os dois terminaram rapidamente o trabalho na parede agora que podiam ver o que estavam fazendo sem riscos de invocar um demônio maligno triangular. Quando tiveram certeza de que nenhum vestígio de tinta tinha sobrado, eles saíram da caverna (Dan conseguiu não ficar preso no caminho) e os dois seguiram o mapa do diário #3 que levaria até os tais Dentes da Verdade.

Se as coisas estavam indo bem para Stan e Dan, o mesmo não podia ser dito sobre Ford e Fiddleford por muito tempo. Fiddleford tinha terminado de assistir às gravações de suas memórias, exceto as que ele sabia serem assustadoras demais para lidar agora, quando um barulho chamou a atenção de Ford. Pareciam passos. ERAM passos. Claro que o alarme traria o Olho Cego até o lugar.

“Fique aqui e se esconda”, ele disse para Fiddleford antes de sair da sala com os socos ingleses nos punhos.

Claro que os socos ingleses de Stan não foram feitos para serem usados por alguém de seis dedos, mas eles serviriam no momento. Talvez Ford devesse comprar alguns para si. Alguém vestindo um capuz vermelho vinha pelo corredor. Talvez três pessoas. Ford se escondeu em um corredor e esperou. Assim que os homens chegaram perto, ele pulou na frente deles e começou a atirar. Os três homens caíram desacordados, mas um quarto conseguiu escapar.

“Droga”, Ford gritou.

Ele arrancou o manto de um dos homens e se cobriu com ele. Ele tinha que chegar em Fiddleford. Ele correu o mais rápido que pôde até chegar ao salão dos esquecidos. Quando ele chegou, viu dois membros da sociedade amarrando Fiddleford a uma cadeira. Ford não hesitou em atirar nos dois e desamarrar o homem. Claro, Fiddleford não entendeu o que estava acontecendo já que Ford estava usando o manto. Apenas quando Ford baixou o capuz ele entendeu.

“Pegue o manto de um desses dois. Vamos nos disfarçar e sair daqui”.

Eles amarraram os dois homens e saíram correndo.

“Você conseguiu lembrar o que precisava?”, Ford perguntou no meio da corrida.

“O suficiente. Vou precisar de algumas horas para assimilar tudo sobre o portal, mas já sou capaz de lembrar algumas coisas”.

“Ótimo. Vamos começar hoje mesmo”.

Os dois encontraram alguns membros da sociedade no caminho, mas disfarçaram e deixaram os inimigos para trás. Eles conseguiram chegar à escada sem problemas, largaram os mantos e saíram do museu, voltando para a cabana.

Stan e Dan tinham achado os Dentes da Verdade e se dirigiram à Clareira Encantada, onde Dan teve que entoar um antigo canto druida para que o portão para a clareira se revelasse. Era tão brilhante do lado de dentro, que chegava a doer os olhos. Havia cinco ou seis unicórnios pastando e fazendo poses diante de um pequeno arco-íris. Assim que viram os humanos, pararam o que estavam fazendo e se entreolharam.

“Olá, visitantes”, disse um grande unicórnio esverdeado. “Bem vindos à Clareira Encantada. Meu nome é Vusterbrol. Como vocês se chamam?”

“Eu sou Stan Pines e esse é Dan Corduroy”.

“Acho que você tinha outro nome quando veio aqui da outra vez, não? Enfim, suponho que vieram aqui atrás de um pouco de nossa crina, certo?”, Vusterbrol perguntou.

“Sim. Meu irmão precisa de um pouco de crina de unicórnio para alguma coisa”.

“Sinto muito, Stanford Pines, você não era puro de coração antes e não preciso usar meu chifre para ver que não o é agora”. Todos os outros unicórnios concordaram com a afirmação de Vulterbrol.

“Espera aí, eu não sou o Stanford. Já disse que meu nome é Stanley. Sou o irmão gêmeo dele”.

“Essa é novidade pra mim. É a primeira vez que um humano tenta essa desculpa de irmão gêmeo”.

“Não é uma desculpa”, Dan falou. “O Sr. Pines é mesmo irmão gêmeo do Dr. Pines”.

“Não tentem mentir para nós. Unicórnios enxergam seus corações”.

Vulterbrol se aproximou de Stan e encostou o chifre em seu peito. Outro unicórnio fez o mesmo com Dan e ambos os chifres começaram a brilhar.

“Seus corações não são puros. Vocês humanos sempre vêm aqui tentando pegar um pouco de nossas crinas, mas nenhum de vocês é digno de tê-la. Agora vão embora daqui antes que nós os expulsemos”.

Todos os outros unicórnios concordaram e mandaram os humanos saírem logo.

“JÁ CHEGA!”, uma voz profunda falou na clareira. Um grande unicórnio roxo mais velho que o demais estava parado imponente em frente ao arco-íris. Sua crina era verde e azul e todos os outros unicórnios se ajoelharam ou coisa assim diante dele.

“Concordamos que seríamos mais gentis com os humanos e as outras criaturas de fora da Clareira Encantada, não concordamos?”

“Sim, papai”, todos os outros responderam.

“Mas esse humano veio aqui de novo e...”

“Quieta, Vulterbrol. Se você prestasse um pouco mais de atenção teria notado que o humano que veio aqui antes tinha seis dedos nas mãos, mas esse só tem cinco”.

“Opa”, Vulterbrol disse, notando que sua farsa sobre unicórnios verem o coração dos outros tinha ido pelo ralo agora.

“Podem me chamar de Coração Nobre. Meu nome real é complicado demais para os padrões humanos. Sinto muito pelo comportamento dos meus filhos, senhores”.

“Tudo bem, sei como os adolescentes são”, Stan respondeu.

“Conheci Stanford Pines há alguns anos. Eu estava machucado e ele tratou meus ferimentos. Meu chifre estava quebrado na época então ele não sabia que eu era um unicórnio. Deve ter pensado que eu era um cavalo falante comum. Infelizmente, não pude me encontrar com ele quando ele veio até nossa clareira. Ele teve que lidar apenas com meus filhos. Eles não devem tê-lo tratado muito bem até onde eu sei”.

Stan contou sobre como Ford precisava de crina de unicórnio, mas que não sabia o motivo.

“Crina de unicórnio tem propriedades mágicas protetoras. Se Stanford Pines precisa disso, ele deve querer se proteger ou proteger alguém de alguma coisa perigosa. Vão em frente e pegue toda a crina que precisarem. Considerem um pedido de desculpas por esses jovens idiotas. Melhor ainda, cortem toda a crina deles”.

Os unicórnios estraram em pânico diante do medo de ficarem completamente carecas. Stan não sabia de quanta crina Ford precisava, mas estava confiante que a crina completa de seis unicórnios era mais do que o suficiente. Um a um, todos os unicórnios tiveram suas crinas completamente raspadas. Coração Nobre conseguiu alguns sacos e uma velha carroça para que Stan e Dan pudessem levar tudo com eles. No fim, ele ainda deu a Stan e Dan dois pequenos baús cheios de moedas de ouro.

  
“Considerem isso um agradecimento pela ajuda que Stanford Pines me deu anos atrás. E dê lembranças minhas ao seu irmão”.

Stan saiu completamente sorridente. Ele tinha conseguido cumprir a missão de apagar as inscrições na caverna, recuperou os dentes da verdade, conseguiu a crina de unicórnio, ganhou um pequeno tesouro e, acima de tudo, ele tinha ganho a aposta com Ford.

“Espera só até o Seis Dedos ouvir isso tudo”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não gosto da ideia de todos os unicórnios serem trastes então veio a ideia para o Coração Nobre. Você assistia Ursinhos Carinhosos?
> 
> Eu não faço ideia de onde é que veio o Nome Vusterbol. Apareceu na cabeça, tipo boom.
> 
> A parte 3 vai demorar pra vir porque primeiro eu quero trabalhar em Nosso Verão Nos Bosques quando terminar aqui.
> 
> Desde o capítulo 11 eu fico imaginando um cenário onde Stan realmente faz o que o Ford diz que ele podia ter feito e o Ford acreditaria e fico pensando se eu não devia fazer uma história alternativa onde isso acontece


	14. Ford e Stan vs o Futuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> É hora de seguir em frente em direção ao futuro. Algumas últimas palavras antes que isso aconteça

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minha cabeça não para de pipocar com ideias para novos cenários e AUs. Alguém me pare, por favor
> 
> UPDATE: Por alguma razão o capítulo 14 sumiu e o 15 ficou duplicado no lugar dele. Consertei isso.

Ford estava na cozinha quando ouviu o animado canto de vitória de Stan se aproximando da Cabana. Ele terminou de preparar a mesa para o almoço e foi receber o irmão e o amigo na porta. Ele ficou chocado ao ver quanta crina de unicórnio Stan e Dan conseguiram. Stan teria que contar tudo detalhadamente mais tarde.

“Missão cumprida, Seis Dedos”, Stan disse triunfantemente. “Aquelas inscrições não existem mais. Estamos livres daquele demônio”.

“Ótimo. Eu também queimei a página do meu diário onde eu escrevi o feitiço de invocação. Não tem mais como alguém trazer o Bill de volta a Gravity Falls”.

“Então estamos seguros, certo?”

“Quase. Ainda precisamos montar uma barreira mágica em volta da cabana, só pra garantir que Bill não possa entrar se ele voltar aqui algum dia. Fiddleford recuperou as memórias que precisava então vamos trabalhar no portal mais tarde”.

“Escuta, Ford. Eu quero abrir a cabana amanhã e no sábado se possível. Perdemos dois dias de trabalho e o verão era nossa melhor aposta para os negócios”.

“Bem, nós geralmente não abrimos na sexta-feira ou no sábado, mas acho que é justo. Você teve que fechar a cabana por mim. Mas você não vai trabalhar no domingo”. Ford se virou para falar com Dan. “Você pode ajudar o Stan na loja de presentes no meu lugar? Desmontar o portal vai ser um processo um pouco demorado, mesmo com Fiddleford ajudando”.

“Sem problemas, Dr. Pines”.

Embora Dan dissesse que não precisava, Ford insistiu em montar uma barreira em volta da casa dele também, só para garantir. Stan resolveu ir até a cidade anunciar que a cabana reabriria no dia seguinte, mas Ford mandou que ele tomasse banho e almoçasse primeiro. Dan ficou com Ford para ajudar a montar a barreira. Era um feitiço simples. Só precisavam posicionar algumas Pedras da Lua, borrifar mercúrio e montar uma linha com a crina em torno da fundação da cabana e Dan e Ford acabaram em pouco tempo.

“Vamos comer agora e podemos montar a barreira na sua casa em seguida, Dan”, Ford falou.

“Eu não acho que isso seja necessário, Dr. Pines”, Dan respondeu.

“Dan, eu vou me sentir melhor sabendo que você também está protegido. Você é meu amigo e se Bill voltar aqui algum dia ele iria atrás de você por isso. Lembra dos fantasmas na velha cabana da sua família? Imagine algo cem vezes pior atormentando você nos seus sonhos. Eu não quero que você tenha que passar por isso também”.

“Tudo bem, tudo bem. Vamos montar a barreira. Sabe, o Sr. Pines estava muito preocupado com o que você passou nas mãos desse tal Bill. Ele disse que daria um soco nele se tivesse a chance”.

“Conhecendo o Stan, é bem capaz dele fazer isso mesmo”.

“E eu ajudaria. Com certeza. Ninguém mexe com meus amigos também”.

“Obrigado, Dan”.

Os dois entraram para comer antes que Stan acabasse com toda a comida de novo. Dan também devia tomar banho, mas ele resolver comer primeiro. Fiddleford, que tinha ido descansar um pouco, se juntou ao grupo na cozinha para comer também.

“Então o que acontece agora?”, Stan perguntou.

“Eu vou acompanhar o Dan até a cabana dele para criar uma barreira lá também”, Ford respondeu. “Mais tarde podemos dar um jeito no portal”.

“Eu só preciso de mais uma ou duas horas para assimilar tudo de novo”, Fiddleford respondeu. “Acho que devemos terminar até o domingo. Isso se você não resolver trabalhar sem parar até tudo ficar pronto, Stanford”.

“Conhecendo meu irmão como eu conheço, ele vai tentar exatamente isso”, Stan disse. “Fique de olho no Ford pra ter certeza de que ele não vai passar a noite toda acordado trabalhando. Ele tem uma forte tendência a fazer isso”.

“Eu sei. Ele era assim na época da faculdade”.

“Ainda precisamos avisar que a Cabana do Mistério vai abrir amanhã”, Dan lembrou os outros. “Posso avisar a cidade depois que o Dr. Pines e eu terminarmos a barreira”.

“Isso é uma boa ideia, Dan”, Stan disse. “Eu vou ficar de olho nas coisas por aqui”.

“Traduzindo, você não vai fazer nada enquanto nós cuidamos de tudo”, Ford disse ironicamente.

“Você me conhece tão bem, Seis Dedos”.

Um pouco de diversão com os amigos durante o almoço. Era algo que Ford nunca pensou que poderia ter, tendo em vista seu péssimo histórico com amizades. Ele queria que as coisas pudessem ser assim para sempre. Talvez ele e Fiddleford pudessem mesmo resolver as coisas entre eles algum dia assim. Ele não estava totalmente pronto para confiar de novo no homem, mas sabia que Fiddleford estava arrependido. Sim, eles poderiam resolver as coisas algum dia. Não hoje nem amanhã. Mas algum dia.

Depois do almoço, Fiddleford voltou para o quarto enquanto Dan foi tomar banho. Isso deixou Stan e Ford sozinhos na cozinha para conversar.

“Pelo seu sorriso mais cedo você deve ter ganhado a aposta, certo?”, Ford perguntou.

“E como, Seis Dedos. Você devia ter visto. Os unicórnios são o total oposto do que você pensava”.

“Ok, coloque os Dentes da Verdade e comece a contar tudo”.

“Preciso mesmo usar essa dentadura velha?”

“Eu quero todos os detalhes, Stan. Os verdadeiros de preferência”.

“Alguma vez eu já menti pra você, Stanford?”, Stan disse fingindo ofensa.

“Não essa semana. Agora comece a falar”.

Relutantemente, Stan colocou os Dentes da Verdade na boca e começou a falar sobre como os unicórnios pensaram que ele era Stanford e o chamaram de impuro de coração e que não precisavam usar seus poderes para saber disso.

“Ainda assim eles apontaram o chifre para mim e ‘leram meu coração’ ou o quer que fosse o truque”.

“E como eles ainda acharam que você era eu, isso significava que eles não podiam ler o coração realmente”.

“Isso mesmo. Você nunca foi bom em saber quando estava sendo enganado. Posso listar várias vezes em que pessoas se aproveitaram disso em você. Foi assim que você acabou sendo usado pelo Bill”.

“Você tá certo”, Ford disse desanimadamente. “Eu caí nas bajulações dele e isso quase destruiu o mundo. Por que eu sou assim?”

“Ei, Ford. Desculpa. Eu não queria dizer isso. Bem, eu queria dizer isso, mas não quando você estivesse ouvindo. Oh, droga. Por que eu disse isso? Por que não consigo parar de falar agora?”

“São os Dentes da Verdade. Você tem que falar a verdade mesmo que não queria”.

“Ford, eu não tô dizendo que você seja um cara inocente estúpido que acredita em tudo que dizem. Na verdade, isso é exatamente o que eu tô dizendo, mas... Argh, podemos mudar de assunto antes que eu diga algo que me arrependa?”

“Claro. Então, como você conseguiu toda aquela crina?”

Agradecido pela mudança de assunto, mas chateado por ter magoado Ford, Stan contou como o outro unicórnio, Coração Nobre, ou seja lá o nome real dele, apareceu e repreendeu os unicórnios jovens por destratar os humanos.

“Então Coração Nobre era um unicórnio? Eu achei que ele só um cavalo normal falante”.

“Só se normal for um cavalo roxo de crina azul e verde”.

“Ornitorrincos tem pele em padrão xadrez por aqui”.

“Touché. Enfim, Coração Nobre disse que eu podia cortar toda a crina daqueles unicórnios irritantes mal educados como punição. E ele ainda me deu um pequeno tesouro como agradecimento pela sua ajuda anteriormente. Ele disse que sentia muito por não encontrar com você na clareira quando você foi lá”.

“É bom saber que nem todos os unicórnios são frustrantes. Deve haver outros mais educados em algum lugar”.

“Acha que existem mais deles por aí?”

“Sim. Gravity Falls é o lugar onde há a maior concentração de anomalias, mas não é o único lugar do mundo onde elas existem. Imagino se poderíamos viajar para algum outro lugar e encontrar novas criaturas”.

“Parece a aventura de uma vida que duas crianças de Nova Jersey sempre sonharam em ter”.

“Vamos precisar de um barco. O Stan de Guerra não é exatamente grande para acomodar nós dois”.

“O que houve com nosso barco, Ford? Eu queria perguntar antes, mas você não se lembrava”.

“Shermie levou para a casa dele na Califórnia. Foi alguns meses antes da minha última visita em casa. Como o barco estava abandonado há um tempo, ele o guardou para que a prefeitura não levasse embora. Para o caso de um de nós aparecer querendo o barco de volta”.

“Ótimo. Do jeito que as coisas estavam entre nós dois naquele dia, eu pensei que você teria tocado fogo no barco como vingança pela sua máquina. Droga, eu não devia ter dito isso”.

“Pra ser franco, essa ideia passou pela minha cabeça. Não tocar fogo no barco, mas me vingar de algum modo. Mas eu não conseguia fazer isso. Mesmo que eu estivesse furioso com o que aconteceu, você ainda era importante pra mim”. Ele se virou para Stan para falar outra coisa, mas parou quando viu pequenas lágrimas nos olhos de Stan. “Stan, você tá chorando?”

“Sim, mas estou tentando não fazer isso porque eu sou cabeça dura demais para me deixar chorar por coisas assim. Argh, posso tirar essas coisas? Eu já disse o que você queria saber”.

“Tudo bem”.

Sem esperar mais, Stan arrancou aquela dentadura estranha da boca. Foi um alívio se livrar daquela coisa. Aquilo não eram dentes, eram um instrumento de tortura. Esquece sobre enterrar, Stan jogaria essas coisas no Poço Sem Fundo. Mas antes, ele tinha uma coisinha pra fazer. Num movimento rápido, Stan pulou em cima de Ford, derrubando o irmão no chão. Ele usou umas das mãos para prender os braços de Ford em cima da cabeça e se sentou no peito dele. Com Ford imobilizado, Stan esfiou os Dentes da Verdade na boca do irmão.

“Stanley, por que você fez isso?”, Ford gritou.

“Ei, você me fez usar essas coisas primeiro. É a minha vez de me divertir um pouco”.

“Você nem lavou essas coisas antes de colocar na minha boca! Que nojo”.

“Relaxa, Seis Dedos. Eu só vou fazer umas perguntinhas simples”.

Obviamente, Ford não queria responder. Ele tentou tirar os dentes, mas não conseguia. Estavam presos.

“Droga. Eu esperava que isso não acontecesse”.

“Isso o quê?”

“Eu tinha uma teoria que apenas a pessoa que colocou os dentes na boca de alguém poderia tirá-los. Eu odeio estar certo”.

“Quer dizer que como fui eu que coloquei os dentes na sua boca, só eu posso tirar?”

“Exatamente. Tira logo”.

“Nah. Só depois que você me responder umas coisas. Hahaha. Primeiro. Aquelas coisas que você disse sobre o papai eram reais ou você estava mentindo pra mim?”

“Era tudo real. Eu sei que é difícil acreditar, mas é péssimo saber que você acha que eu mentiria sobre algo assim”.

“Tudo bem. Segunda pergunta. Você realmente acredita que eu quebrei sua máquina acidentalmente ou só disse aquilo pra que eu me sentisse bem?”

“Como pode duvidar de mim, Stanley? Eu disse a verdade. Eu acredito em você porque você foi sincero comigo o tempo todo. Eu acreditei esses anos todos que você tinha me sabotado de propósito, mas agora eu sei que foi tudo um acidente. Eu te perdoei, você me perdoou. Estamos bem agora, não estamos?”

“Eu precisava ter certeza, Ford. Sinto muito. Você sentiu minha falta durante esses doze anos?”

“Sim. Nos primeiros dias eu ia dormir e dizia ‘Boa noite, Stanley’ antes de perceber que você não estava lá. E eu ficava com raiva. Queria ficar com raiva. Às vezes eu olhava a praia e ficava me perguntando onde você estava, o que estava fazendo. Mas eu não queria pensar nisso porque me lembrava daquele dia. Eu fiz de tudo para não pensar em você, mas não conseguia fazer isso”.

“Ok, última pergunta. Em quais encrencas você se meteu por causa desses dentes?”, Stan perguntou com um grande sorriso brincalhão no rosto.

“O quê? Como você pode mudar de assunto assim tão bruscamente?”

“Responda a pergunta, Ford. Detalhadamente”.

“Disse ao carteiro que sempre que o vejo penso no Primo It da Família Addams e ele me deu um soco”. Stan começou a rir. “Eu estava atrasado para observar um fenômeno raro e fui parado pela polícia e acabei admitindo que tinha ultrapassado o limite de velocidade. Ganhei uma multa caríssima e ainda não paguei”. Stan riu ainda mais. “Eu já estava tendo um dia ruim e uma velhinha no supermercado perguntou se estava tudo bem. Eu disse ‘Estaria melhor se as pessoas não tentassem se intrometer na minha vida’ e fui perseguido por uma multidão furiosa com ancinhos e tochas. Enterrei esses dentes depois disso”.

Stan não conseguia mais parar de rir. Ford queria enfiar a cabeça em um buraco como um avestruz. Vendo o estado envergonhado do irmão, mas ainda rindo sem parar, Stan tirou os Dentes da Verdade da boca de Ford, libertando o irmão daquela tortura. Olhando para trás, Ford tinha que admitir que as histórias eram um pouco engraçadas, e deu uma leve risada também.

“Ainda estou um pouco chateado por você não ter acreditado em mim quando eu falei antes”, ele disse. “Mas acho que é justo que você tenha que ouvir assim também. Eu também não acreditaria na parte do papai”.

“Você quer ajuda para montar a barreira com o Dan? Eu não tenho nada para fazer mesmo”.

“Não, obrigado. Eu prefiro que você fique aqui de olho no Fiddleford. Eu ainda não me sinto totalmente seguro com ele aqui sozinho. Eu sei que ele não tentaria fazer nada, mas só pra garantir”.

“Só pra garantir. Ok. Deixa comigo”.

Dan saiu do banho pronto para trabalhar na barreira. Demoraria um pouco mais, dado que a cabana de Dan tinha uma área maior, mas seriam apenas alguns minutos a mais.

“Escuta, Dr. Pines”, Dan chamou enquanto trabalhava. “Que aposta é essa que você tinha com seu irmão?”

“Bem, nós lemos no meu diário um dia sobre como os unicórnios que eu tinha encontrado eram frustrantes. Como eles só davam suas crinas para pessoas puras de coração e como seus poderes permitiam ler o coração das pessoas. Stan disse que tudo aquilo parecia uma farsa, mas eu disse que tinha que ser real. Acabamos apostando sobre quem estava certo, mas nunca combinamos uma ida até a Clareira Encantada para confirmar nossas suspeitas e acabamos deixando pra lá. Tínhamos a cabana para cuidar e Stan ainda tentava achar meus diários escondidos, ou fazíamos outra coisa”.

“E sobre o que era a aposta?”

“Você lembra que quando o Stan chegou aqui ele tinha um mullet horrível, certo?”

“Sim”.

“Bem, se eu perdesse eu teria que deixar meu cabelo crescer como o dele. E manter daquele jeito por um ano antes de poder cortar de novo”.

“Ah, cara” Dan riu. “Isso não vai ficar bem pra você”.

“Tudo bem. Eu apostei sabendo dos riscos e perdi. Tenho que manter a minha palavra. E bem, se o Stanley tivesse perdido ele teria que ligar para o papai e pedir desculpas por dar um soco nele. De todo modo, ele vai ter que falar com papai quando formos visitar Nova Jersey, então ele também perdeu”.

Não. Um mullet não ficaria bem em Ford. Mas ele apostou e perdeu então teria que pagar. Mas ele não ficou desanimado, pelo contrário. Ele estava feliz. Era como as pequenas apostas e travessuras que ele fazia com Stan quando os dois eram crianças. Ele estava feliz de se lembrar de novo das coisas.

Acordar sozinho na cabana sem memórias tinha sido horrível e assustador. A solidão somada ao frio e à incerteza mantinha Ford com medo o tempo todo. Encontrar Stan foi um ponto de virada na vida dele. Um porto seguro, um norte. Saber que havia alguém lá com ele, alguém que o conhecia, que podia ajuda-lo. Stan fazia Ford se sentir seguro. Os meses que se seguiram foram bons e os dois estavam bem. Então Fiddleford voltou e Ford recuperou as memórias. Revendo tudo que aconteceu com ele, Ford podia dizer que não estava preparado para uma segunda rodada, mas que sabia que não fora de todo ruim. E ele tinha um pressentimento de que coisas boas continuariam acontecendo.

Mais tarde naquele dia, Ford e Fiddleford começaram a desmontar o portal. Stan e Dan se revezavam ocasionalmente em vigiar os dois para garantir que eles (principalmente Ford) estavam bem. Os dois cientistas já tinham terminado de desconectar a fonte de alimentação do portal quando Stan desceu para avisar que era hora do jantar.

“Eu nem percebi que já era tão tarde assim”, Ford comentou.

“Se não fosse por mim você ficaria trabalhando aqui até acabar”, Stan respondeu. “Fique de olho nele, Fiddleford”.

“Eu vou, Stanley. Não se preocupe”, Fiddleford respondeu. “Garanto que vou levar o Stanford para a cama na hora de dormir mesmo que eu tenha que arrasta-lo até lá”.

“Eu não preciso que vocês banquem a babá comigo”.

“Precisa sim”, Stan gritou voltando para o elevador.

“Stanford, posso falar uma coisa com você?”, Fiddleford perguntou depois que Stan se foi.

“Claro. O que há?”

“Falei com Emma-May hoje”.

“O que ela disse?”

“Ela está muito chateada por eu não ter entrado em contato antes. Perdi o aniversário do Tate e ele estava triste por isso. Ela está muito zangada e disse que eu terei que trabalhar muito duro para ganhar a confiança dela de novo”.

“Sinto muito por isso”.

“Tudo bem. Eu mereço. Parece que você não foi o único a quem eu causei mal. Mais pessoas de quem eu devo reganhar a confiança. Mas eu vou trabalhar duro por eles. E por você também. Espero que você possa ser meu amigo de novo”.

“Eu também, Fiddleford. Eu também”.

Mais tarde naquela noite, Ford foi literalmente arrastado para o quarto para poder dormir direito. Ele não admitiria que realmente estava com sono. Lentamente, ele fechou os olhos e suspirou. Quando abriu os olhos, Ford não estava mais no quarto. Ele estava no espaço, cercado por galáxias, livros e pergaminhos. Era a sua paisagem mental real, antes da reestruturação que ela sofreu coma perda de memória de Ford. De repente, Ford congelou, paralisado de medo. A última vez em que ele estava lá foi quando Bill...

“Bill”, ele gritou quando sentiu uma presença atrás dele.

Mas não era Bill. Era alguém um pouco mais amigável e rosado.

“Axolotl”, Ford disse aliviado. “Você me assustou”.

“Sinto muito por isso, Stanford Pines. Não era minha intenção”.

“Stan disse que você tinha ido embora”.

“Ainda não. Eu ainda precisava esperar que você se recuperasse para poder me despedir de você também”.

“Se despedir? Então você vai embora mesmo?”

“Sim. Não posso ficar nessa dimensão por muito mais tempo. Tenho outros assuntos importantes a tratar”.

“Por que você veio aqui em primeiro lugar, Axolotl?”

“Senti uma leve perturbação nas linhas do tempo e decidi investigar. Deve ter sido quando Bill deixou essa dimensão. Eu estava indo embora quando algo me chamou a atenção”.

“O quê?”

“Você. Você, Stanford Pines, chamou minha atenção. Então me passei por um axolote comum para observar você e seu irmão”.

“Eu chamei sua atenção? Mas como? Eu não tenho nada de especial para isso. Principalmente naquela época”.

“Engano seu, Stanford Pines. Você é um homem mais especial do que imagina. Você não vai mudar o mundo, mas vai fazer grandes coisas à sua maneira”.

“Você pode ver o futuro?”

“Posso. Mas não posso contar o que vai acontecer ou interferir na história. É contra as regras. Mas posso lhe dizer algumas coisas. Você terá tanto bons quanto maus momentos em sua vida, mas deve se lembrar de que nunca estará sozinho. Você tem família e amigos que estarão lá por você quando precisar. Não tente mais resolver as coisas por conta própria. Aceite a ajuda das outras pessoas em sua volta. Não tenha medo de confiar ou perdoar”.

“Eu vou voltar a ser amigo de Fiddleford?”

“Isso eu não posso revelar. Se você sentir que pode confiar nele confie, se sentir que não pode não confie. Isso é com você, mas não deixe o medo de confiar se meter sempre em sua vida. Nem todos irão se aproveitar de você para te machucar”.

“Vou me lembrar disso, Axolotl”.

“E mais uma coisa. Eu gostei de ter sido seu mascote durante esses meses. Você é uma boa pessoa, Stanford Pines. Agora adeus.

“Espera, me diga se Bill vai voltar a essa dimensão, por favor. Eu preciso saber”.

“Você QUER saber, não precisa. Se Bill voltará aqui ou não, não compete a você saber disso. Você só pode esperar”.

“Não pode me deixar esperando, por favor”.

“Não. Você não precisa saber disso. Sei que é frustrante, mas é melhor assim. Você verá. Agora eu tenho que ir. Talvez nos vejamos de novo um dia. Mas por hora, adeus, Ford”.

“Adeus, Axol”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A ideia da aposta foi algo que eu fiz sem pensar realmente, apenas joguei isso no capítulo anterior pra ver até onde ia, e acabou nisso. Você consegue imaginar o Ford com um Mullet como o de Stan?


	15. Uma Última Ponta Solta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depois de todas as emoções passadas nos últimos meses, Stan e Ford ainda tem um último assunto para lidar antes de seguirem em frente com suas vidas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O capítulo mais longo de todos. Mas valeu a pena

As coisas estavam quietas em Gravity Falls. Fiddleford tinha voltado para Palo Alto depois de terminar de desmontar o portal com Ford, mas os dois ficaram de manter contato. Ford teve um pouco de dificuldade para dormir na primeira semana, preocupado que Bill pudesse voltar, mas Stan e Dan o ajudaram a se acalmar e garantir que ele estava seguro.

O verão foi dando lugar ao outono à medida que os meses passavam. Os negócios na Cabana do Mistério caíram nos primeiros dias do outono, mas atingiram um pico de normalidade para a época. As turnês na cabana diminuíram um pouco, mas o negócio ainda ia muito bem e Stan achava que ficaria assim por um bom tempo.

Era o começo de novembro. O Halloween tinha acontecido a menos de uma semana e a cidade se preparava para a chegada do inverno em algumas semanas. Era a época perfeita para sair um pouco da cidade e finalmente ter aquela conversa que Stan tentava adiar ao máximo. Mas Ford foi inflexível

“Você precisa falar com o papai, Stanley. Nós vamos para Nova Jersey, nem que eu tenha que amarrar você no banco do passageiro e dirigir eu mesmo”.

“Tudo bem, tudo bem. Nós vamos”.

Se tudo corresse bem (Ford esperava que sim), eles voltariam em duas semanas. Dan se encarregou de ficar de olho na cabana para garantir que nenhuma criatura ou humano tentasse roubar as coisas dos gêmeos. Ford tinha um estoque de raros cogumelos arco-íris e os gnomos estavam esperando qualquer oportunidade para roubá-lo. Ele sabia que Dan iria cuidar de tudo, apesar de Stan ter se oferecido para ficar e ajudar enquanto Ford visitava a família.

“Boa tentativa, Stanley, mas você é a causa da visita dessa vez”.

Assim, Stan acabou cedendo desde que Ford não avisasse os pais da visita. Stan disse que queria fazer uma surpresa, mas Ford sabia que ele só estava fazendo isso para o caso de perder a coragem (não que ele admitisse) e desistir. Assim ele poderia dar meia volta sem que os pais ficassem esperando. Era como uma reprise do que aconteceu em fevereiro, tirando a parte da neve. Stan dirigia pelo calçadão em direção à Loja de Penhores dos Pines enquanto observava a praia.

“Quer parar para ver a praia, Ford?”, ele perguntou. “Não tivemos essa chance da última vez”.

“Teremos muito tempo para isso depois que chegarmos à loja”.

“Dá um tempo, Seis Dedos”.

“Stanley, quanto mais cedo chegarmos lá, mais cedo poderemos resolver as coisas com nossa família. Então vamos passar as próximas duas semanas relembrando tudo que fizemos. Mas nosso primeiro destino é a loja do papai”.

“Cabeça dura, estraga prazeres”, Stan murmurou enquanto Ford apenas riu um pouco.

“As coisas serão diferentes do que houve da outra vez”.

“É, vão ser piores”.

“Eu prefiro ser otimista”.

“E eu prefiro ser realista”.

O carro parou em frente à loja. Stan respirou profundamente para criar coragem e não dar meia volta, sabendo que Ford o faria voltar de um jeito ou de outro. Ford pôs a mão no ombro de Stan e sorriu num gesto que dizia ‘Eu estou aqui com você. Vai ficar tudo bem’, então os dois saíram do carro e subiram os degraus para a casa da família Pines. Foi Ford que bateu na porta dessa vez. Os gêmeos ouviram o som de passos lentos e pesados se aproximando. Era isso. Era tarde demais para voltar atrás agora. A porta se abriu e o velho Filbrick, um pouco sonolento, apareceu.

“A loja está fechada hoje”, ele disse esfregando os olhos. “Se vocês quiserem...” Ele olhou para frente e viu os dois filhos ali parados. “Stanford, Stanley? São vocês?”

‘ _Claro que ele reconheceria o Ford primeiro_ ’, Stan pensou. ‘ _É o preferido dele_ ’

“Sim, pai”, Ford respondeu. “Somos nós”.

“Se importa se entrarmos?”, Stan perguntou. “Tá meio frio aqui”.

“Claro, entrem”.

‘ _Então ele não vai me expulsar como das últimas vezes. Bom_ ’

Filbrick levou os dois filhos para a sala de estar e os deixou para chamar Caryn. Ford e Stan estavam sentados no sofá ao lado um do outro.

“Vai ficar tudo bem, Stan”, Ford disse.

“Bem, ele não gritou comigo ainda nesses 20 segundos”, Stan disse ironicamente. “Já é alguma coisa”.

“Quer que eu fique com você, ou prefere falar com ele sozinho?”

“Eu prefiro falar sozinho. Vai ser melhor assim”.

“Tudo bem. Mas não vá embora de repente quando eu não estiver olhando. Você não vai me deixar pra trás sozinho”.

“Não prometo nada, Seis Dedos”.

“MENINOS!”, o grito de Caryn foi seguido por passos rápidos descendo as escadas.

“Não corra na escada, Caryn”, Filbrick gritou. “É perigoso”.

Mas Caryn não deu importância, correndo o mais rápido que pôde para a sala e se jogando no pescoço dos filhos em um abraço mortalmente apertado.

“Como é que você passam nove meses sem entrar em contato comigo?”, ela os repreendeu. “Tem ideia de como eu fiquei preocupada quando não recebi uma única ligação? Nem sequer no aniversário de vocês?”

“Desculpa, mãe”, os dois falaram juntos.

“Aconteceu muita coisa nesses últimos meses”, Ford disse. “Acabamos muito ocupados com o trabalho e tudo mais”.

“Mas temos boas notícias dessa vez”, Stan disse mudando de assunto. “O Ford conseguiu recuperar as memórias”.

“QUÊ?, Caryn e Filbrick gritaram juntos (Filbrick tentando disfarçar uma pequena animação).

“Como isso aconteceu?, Filbrick perguntou.

“Foi graças ao Stan”, Ford respondeu. “Ele me ajudou o tempo todo. Nunca desistiu de mim”.

“E você se lembra de tudo mesmo?”, Caryn perguntou esperançosa.

“Sim, mãe. No começo as coisas estavam um pouco confusas, mas eu fui me recuperando rapidamente. Consigo me lembrar de tudo perfeitamente agora”.

Caryn deu mais um abraço nos filhos, dizendo o quão feliz ela estava. Filbrick ficou sentado em sua poltrona, como se quisesse dizer algo, mas não soubesse como.

“Isso... Isso é muito bom, filho”, ele disse hesitante.

“Vocês dois devem estar exaustos”, Caryn disse. “Descansem um pouco. Podemos falar um pouco mais depois”.

Stan estava mesmo exausto, mais emocionalmente do que fisicamente. Voltar para a casa da família tinha sido uma experiência ruim da última vez e ele estava tentando não pensar no que houve naquele dia. Não ajudava que Caryn fizesse tudo parecer como em um déjà vu. Ford abriu a porta do quarto e andou para o beliche de cima para descansar um pouco.

“Me desculpa por pegar sua cama da última vez”, ele disse.

“Tá tudo bem. Eu tentei não pensar nisso naquela hora”.

“Então, o que acha do papai?”

“Eu não sei. Ele ainda não fez nada realmente”.

Stan achava que não conseguiria dormir, mas foi só por a cabeça no travesseiro que ele apagou. A situação era familiar demais para que fosse de outro jeito. Ele não sabia quanto tempo dormiu, mas quando acordou já estava escurecendo. Ford ainda estava desacordado, então Stan resolveu sair do quarto para não incomodar o irmão. Ele desceu as escadas sem ter um destino para onde ir. Ele só queria andar um pouco mesmo. Ele acabou entrando na sala de estar, onde encontrou Filbrick. Os dois se encararam por um segundo antes de desviarem o olhar. Stan ia dando meia volta quando Filbrick o chamou.

“Stanley, espere”.

“Sim, pai?”

Filbrick não disse nada durante alguns segundos, sempre desviando o olhar para não olhar Stan diretamente nos olhos.

“Então você ajudou seu irmão com esse problema de memória”.

“Sim. Posso ser ruim em algumas coisas, mas sempre cuidei do Ford quando ele precisou”.

“Isso é verdade. Era bom saber que você estava levando as lições de boxe a sério”.

Mais um pequeno período de silêncio surgiu. Ford queria que Stan e Filbrick conversassem com calma, mas Stan nunca foi muito paciente. Ele decidiu que era hora de lidar com o grande elefante na sala. Ele só queria ter trazido os Dentes da Verdade com ele, mas Ford não disse aonde ele tinha enterrado dessa vez.

“Pai, o Ford me disse algumas coisas do tempo em que você me botou para fora de casa”.

“Ele disse?”.

“Sim. E eu preciso saber se o que ele disse era real ou se ele estava imaginando coisas”.

Mais um momento de silêncio.

“Não podemos falar aqui. Vamos saiu um pouco”.

Filbrick foi na frente, com Stan seguindo logo atrás. Os dois andaram em silêncio pela praia até pararem no velho balanço. Stan se sentou em seu antigo assento com Filbrick ocupando o lugar de Ford. Não havia mais ninguém em volta, apenas eles. Filbrick suspirou brevemente e tirou os óculos, revelando a cicatriz em um dos olhos e olhando diretamente para Stan. Seu olhar era indecifrável, mas sincero.

“Quando eu ouvi que o Stanford podia ser um homem rico e famoso eu me animei. A verdade é que eu odeio Praia do Caco de Vidro tanto quanto você odiava também. Eu tive péssimas experiências aqui, e queria dar uma vida melhor para sua mãe, você e seus irmãos. Saber que o Stanford poderia fazer isso me deu esperança de deixar esse lugar. E quando eu soube que você tinha quebrado a máquina dele isso destruiu todas essas esperanças de novo”.

“Você me mandou embora”, Stan disse tentando não gritar. “Eu era seu filho. Como pôde fazer isso comigo?”

“Eu não queria fazer isso. Você sabe que eu tenho problema para lidar com minha raiva. Isso não muda o que eu fiz, mas eu preciso que você entenda, Stanley, eu... Eu... Eu sinto muito por ter expulsado você de casa”.

Stan ficou em silêncio novamente. Se era surpresa ou descrença não havia como dizer.

“Eu esperava que você voltasse depois de um dia ou dois pedindo desculpas. Esperava que você aprendesse uma lição e fosse mais responsável com seus atos”.

“Eu nunca voltaria rastejando por perdão”, Stan disse levemente irritado.

“Não, não voltaria. Eu devia saber que você nunca faria isso. Isso só prova que eu falhei com você”.

Stan ficou surpreso que Filbrick tivesse admitido que falhou em algo. Mais surpreso ainda por ter dito que falhara com Stan.

“Eu não tive boas referência de paternidade quando cresci. Tive que aprender sozinho com sua mãe quando Sherman nasceu. Ainda assim eu não estava pronto para gêmeos quando você veio depois do Stanford. Eu nem pude te dar um nome próprio. E sempre que podia, descontava minhas frustrações em você. Mesmo que você não merecesse”.

“Papai...”

“Eu esperei você voltar. Disse para sua mãe que você voltaria em alguns dias. Dias, semanas, meses. Eu ainda estava esperado você voltar. Depois de um ano eu finalmente percebi que você não voltaria para casa. E por que voltaria? Você sempre quis ir embora e eu te chutei daqui. Eu devia saber que você não voltaria mais. Mas eu continuei esperando. Eu não conseguia dormir. Eu tinha pesadelos onde eu recebia uma carta informando que você tinha morrido. Eu acordava tremendo e chorando”.

“Você chorou?”

“Não na frente de outra pessoa. Eu ainda era um teimoso orgulhoso demais pra isso. No fim, perder um filho acabou me custando toda minha família também. Stanford parou de aparecer porque eu o irritei comparando-o com você. Sherman aparecia cada vez menos, e ainda assim apenas para ver a Caryn. Ele não traz mais o Robert aqui há um tempo. Até mesmo Caryn tem andado mais afastada de mim. Stanley, me perdoe”.

Nesse momento Stanley podia jurar que ainda estava na cama, sonhando. Filbrick nunca pedia perdão por nada. Isso tinha que ser um sonho. Ou talvez ele estivesse em coma. Sim, isso faria mais sentido.

“Você não acredita em mim, não é?”, Filbrick perguntou.

“Não é que eu... É só que... Bem, é difícil de acreditar”.

“Eu não te culpo por isso. Eu nunca fui de mostrar emoções antes. Eu sempre me perguntei se as coias teriam sido diferentes se eu dissesse algumas vezes que eu tinha orgulho de você. Você sempre foi forte e independente. Foi campeão de boxe várias vezes. Mas eu acho que você se sentiu como se eu nunca reconhecesse essas coisas. Mas eu quero te mostrar uma coisa”.

Filbrick pôs uma mão no bolso da frente do paletó e tirou uma corrente de outro. Stan reconheceu aquele objeto. Era a corrente preferida do pai. Aquela que ele estragou escrevendo Pai #1 e que ele nunca mais viu.

“Eu achei que você tinha jogado isso no lixo”, ele falou.

“É triste que você pense que eu faria uma coisa dessas, mas eu entendo. Eu nunca te disse o quanto eu gostei desse presente. Pra ser franco, apenas Caryn sabia. Eu guardo essa corrente comigo desde que você me devolveu. Eu te deixei de castigo por mentir naquele dia, mas eu realmente gostei dele. Eu sinto muito Stanley. Você pode me perdoar?”

“Eu... Eu não sei, pai. Eu passei por maus bocados depois daquele dia. Morei no meu carro porque não tinha para onde ir. Passei fome, fui perseguido, preso e quase morto várias vezes e... E foi tudo por sua culpa”.

Algumas lágrimas começaram a se acumular no olho bom de Filbrick. A percepção de que ele poderia ter perdido o filho mais novo para sempre finalmente o atingiu. Ele se levantou, sendo seguido por Stan.

“Me dê um soco”, ele disse.

“O quê?”

“Eu disse me dê um soco”.

“Mas pai...”

“ISSO É UMA ORDEM, STANLEY”.

Por instinto, Stan socou Filbrick no rosto antes de perceber o que acabara de fazer.

“Pai! Pai, me desculpa”.

“Chama isso de soco? Você bateu mais forte da última vez que me deu um soco na cara. Vamos, faça de novo”.

Apesar do soco, Filbrick parecia... contente. Mesmo sem entender direito o que estava acontecendo Stan fechou o punho e deu um soco o mais forte que podia. O punho se conectou bem no meio da bochecha direita de Filbrick, fazendo o homem cair com força no chão.

“ESSE foi um bom soco”, Filbrick disse esfregando o queixo. “Eu senti sua falta, Stanley. Realmente, mesmo que você não acredite em mim”.

“É difícil acreditar que nisso do jeito que você me tratou da última vez que nos vimos”.

“Eu sei. Eu estava estressado com tanta coisa dando errado que nem me dei conta de que você finalmente tinha voltado e que eu teria a chance de falar com você. E eu estraguei tudo”.

“O que aconteceu?”

“Foi alguns meses depois que o Stanford parou de nos visitar. Tivemos alguns problemas financeiros graves. Sua mãe e eu tentamos dar um jeito nas coisas, mas não foi o suficiente. Quando vocês vieram em fevereiro, a loja de penhores estava falindo e nós estávamos a ponto de perder a casa. Talvez fosse um castigo por tudo de ruim que eu fiz com você e os outros”.

“Perder a casa?”

“Sim. Essa casa foi uma das poucas coisas que eu consegui com minhas próprias mãos. Não podia perdê-la. Acabei descontando mais essa frustração em você e no seu irmão. Sinto muito, filho”.

“Eu não sei se posso te perdoar por tudo, pai. Mas posso tentar”.

“Obrigado, Stanley”, Filbrick disse sorrindo. “Isso significa muito para mim”.

Inesperadamente, Stan puxou Filbrick para um abraço. Ele disse que aquilo não queria dizer nada, mas não convencia ninguém. Os dois voltaram para a casa da família, onde Ford e Caryn estavam esperando na sala de estar. Claro, que os dois fizeram um alarde pela contusão na bochecha de Filbrick, mas ele disse que não era nada.

“Já senti dores piores”, ele disse.

Estava ficando tarde e Caryn disse que era hora de comer. Era um típico jantar em família, apesar de tudo o que houve anos atrás. Stan sabia que a conversa com Filbrick não mudaria o que aconteceu e nem chegava perto de consertar, mas era um começo.

O clima parecia melhor agora que a tensão na casa da família Pines tinha se esvaído. As coisas estavam melhorando. Stan e Ford andaram pela praia relembrando cada canto da infância, Caryn e Filbrick trabalhavam em seus negócios, todos comiam em família. Shermie ligou um dia para falar com Caryn e acabou sendo atendido por Ford. Claro que Shermie fez um alvoroço com a situação, mas ele ficou feliz em saber que Stan e Filbrick estavam tentando se acertar. Ainda havia problemas, mas eles conseguiram focar no que realmente importava naquela hora.

Duas semanas se passaram rapidamente. Embora Stan e Ford estivessem gostando de como as coisas estavam andando e Shermie estivesse vindo visitar em alguns dias, eles tinham que voltar para Gravity Falls. Filbrick ficou realmente surpreso que Stan tivesse um negócio próprio e que estava indo muito bem. Ele disse que era impressionante. Caryn prometeu que faria uma visita quando as coisas melhorassem. Estava tudo pronto para a viagem de volta. Stan estava rindo com a mãe, trocando conversas, enquanto Ford falava com o pai.

“Eu realmente sinto muito por tudo que fiz com você e com seu irmão, Stanford”, Filbrick disse. “Fui um péssimo pai para vocês”.

“Você não foi o melhor pai do mundo, mas não acho que tenha sido o pior”, Ford respondeu. “Eu fiquei muito irritado com o que você me disse dois anos atrás, mas eu não parei para pensar no que você estava sentindo”.

“Está tudo bem, filho”.

“Pai, eu falei com o Stan e... Bem, nós pensamos que seria bom se você e a mãe deixassem Praia do Caco de Vidro e se mudassem para Gravity Falls conosco. Podemos achar uma casa para você lá e você poderia reabrir a loja por lá”.

“Está falando sério?”

“Sim. Você ficaria surpreso com como as pessoas da cidade são. Tenho certeza que vocês dois gostariam de lá. Não há uma loja de penhores lá, então você não teria concorrência”.

“Mas a casa...”

“Você poderia alugar a casa aqui. Ou mesmo mantê-la para caso você quisesse viajar aqui e matar a saudade da cidade”.

“Dificilmente eu sentiria saudades desse lugar. Como vocês dois”.

“Ei Ford”, Stan gritou entrando no carro. “Temos que ir agora. São dois dias de viagem até o Oregon”.

“Eu já vou”, Ford respondeu. “Pense nisso, pai. Até mais”.

“Até mais, filho”.

Stan dirigiu pelo calçadão da praia, agora no sentido de volta. Uma música suave tocava no rádio, mas nenhum dos dois irmãos prestou muita atenção.

“Você falou com ele?”, Stan perguntou.

“Sim. Ele está um pouco hesitante. Ele não tem certeza se nós queremos ele por perto”.

“Achei que isso aconteceria. Acha que ele vai aceitar?”

“Eu não sei, Stan. Mas eu tenho esperanças de que sim. E quanto a você?”

“O que tem eu?”

“Você está pronto para perdoar o papai e seguir em frente? Foi sua ideia chamar ele e a mãe para morar em Gravity Falls”.

“Não. Ainda não, de todo jeito. Mas acho que esse seria um bom jeito de começar a tentar”.

“Estou orgulhoso de você, Stanley”.

Stan, Fiddleford, os pais. Ford realmente tinha muitas pessoas com quem resolver suas questões pessoais. Incluindo ele próprio. Ele tentaria não ter medo de confiar de novo nas pessoas, incluindo as que o fizeram algum mal alguma vez, como o Axolotl disse, e tentaria passar esse conselho para Stan também. O Axolotl disse que Ford não poderia saber o que aconteceria no futuro, então ele só poderia esperar que as coisas fossem bem, embora soubesse que coisas ruins também aconteceriam.

Olhando para tudo o que aconteceu, Ford se deu conta de uma coisa. Se ele pudesse voltar no tempo e mudar as coisas, ele não mudaria nada. As coisas não tinham sido muito boas antes, mas elas estavam bem agora. Então Ford não arriscaria mudar nada. Nem mesmo a história com Bill ou a perda de memória. Porque tudo levou a esse momento feliz de agora.

“Ei, Ford, lembrei de uma coisa”, Stan disse de repente.

“O quê?”

“Meu desejo de aniversário se realizou”.

“Sério? O que você pediu?”

“Que você recuperasse a memória”

“Sério? Bem, nesse caso o meu desejo se realizou também”.

“E o que foi que você desejou?”

“Que o seu desejo se realizasse logo”.

Um Toque de Seis valia mais que qualquer palavra naquele momento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O que posso dizer? Eu amo finais felizes. É isso, me julguem. Mas não me arrependo.
> 
> Eu tinha uma parte 3 planejada, mas passei uma reestruturação em tudo e vou refazer o plano. Não tenho ideia de quando vou trabalhar nela, então essa historia está temporariamente concluída. Obrigado pelas leituras e kudos.


End file.
